


Intrusive

by SpoopyJim



Series: Sanders' Sides One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Gen, Human, Hyperromantic, Hypersexual, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Outlet, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sibling Rivalry, Transphobia, Whipping, Whump, Writing, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 110
Words: 50,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: Sanders Sides (started out mostly Remus but) drabbles and one shots from my Sanders Sides blog, do-you-promise. You guys can request anything, and I'll just spew Sanders Sides fic thoughts here.Character!Thomas also gets lots of love here cause omg you guys are sleeping on him.First nsfw one shot is 38.Some Fan Side/OC content after 78.Has Unsympathetic Sides of course, but no U!Deceit or Remus >:(, and only one Logan.





	1. Children

**Author's Note:**

> You can request literally anything from [do-you-promise](https://do-you-promise.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, that's my Remus blog. They won't be super long unless I really get into the prompt tho ^-^
> 
> My headcannons: Remus has OCD, is hyperromantic and hypersexual, and age regresses. I also love Autistic headcannons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Remus asks who Roman's favorite side is. He wants it to be him.

“So who’s your favorite?”

Roman blinked when his brother suddenly speaks up in the middle of the night, gripping his blanket underneath him a bit tighter. Favorite? Favorite other side? 

Roman’s not really sure how to answer that, but Remus, for all his faults, is being patient this time around.

“I, um…”

Remus turns and hangs off the top bunk, staring at Roman in the bottom one with a blank expression.

“I don’t know. Favorite… Logan, I think.”

Remus’s expression twists a bit.

“Logan?” He asked, leaning forward more and barely catching himself before he fell.

Roman chewed his lip. “He’s funny. And smart, and teaches me about space!”

Little Remus’s eyes averted a bit and he leaned forward a bit more.

“But Ro-” Remus gave a shriek and fell off the bed, Roman scrambling to check on him.

Remus sighed as he rubbed his head, sitting up. 

“Are you okay?!” Roman asked, eyes wide.

Remus smiled. “Nah.”

He climbed up onto the top bunk and ignored Roman when he tried asking what was wrong.

Because it was nothing.

Remus wasn’t jealous.

It wasn’t like Remus wanted to be his brother’s favorite.


	2. Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Virgil takes some anger out on Remus, and Remus craves his affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Abuse, torture, whipping, unsympathetic Virgil. 
> 
> Again you can request anything, even fluff, which id love to do next haha

Remus glared at the other side, covering his chest. "You're not going to get away with this you know. The- the other sides won't like that you did this..." He took a step back, swallowing. He knew that some of the others probably wouldn't care, but he figured they wouldn't want him hurt... Not like this.

"Don't come near me or- or I'll tell." Okay, that sounded childish and pathetic. "Don't hurt me... Please..." He whimpered. Remus could tell Deceit, right? Roman...? He was shaking slightly.

"Just get away from me..."

Virgil scoffed, voice hard. "Remus, you're being pathetic. After everything you do, you're going to act like this?"

Remus started to tremble a bit. "I..."

Remus braced himself when the other got closer, bottom lip trembling.

"You talk a lot about stuff we don't wanna hear. I bet you wouldn't like it happening to you."

"Like what?" Remus whispered, watching Virgil with fear filled green eyes.

Virgil tsked. "What? Are you afraid?" He asked, snorting. "Why? You talk about shit all the time. Like..."

Virgil thought for a moment, circling Remus, before manifesting... A whip.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, voice quiet.

"Well, I'm not Roman, but I might as well whip you."

Remus's hands clenched. He hadn't actually wanted that. That was an impulse, something he just randomly said.

But now Virgil was wrestling Remus to the ground, even as he begged Virgil to realize that it was just a passing thought, nothing else!

It was just his intrusive thoughts, himself, all of it was. He wasn't... He wasn't...

"A monster. That's what you are." Virgil growled as he pinned Remus down and tied his arms, not bothering with the legs.

"Virgil, please- I'm not a monster, I'm not doing anything, I just want you guys to listen to me!!! Love me!!! Please!!!"

Remus started to scream as loudly as he could when Virgil hit him a few times, before Virgil kicked him and put on a ball gag.

"Fucking! Shut up! You're not allowed to talk."

When Remus tried to talk behind the gag, Virgil smirked a bit.

"You should stay like that more often."

Virgil raised the whip again, making Remus try and talk behind the gag, frantically.

"Shh. Just take it."

Remus didn't really know what was happening after a while. He just knew that his head was cottony, and he was bleeding, and Virgil was talking.

"Hey!"

Remus looked up slowly.

Virgil sighed, starting to wash Remus's back now.

"You couldn't really hear me, could you? You got really quiet near the end. Good boy."

Remus shuddered, blinking slowly. Good?

"That's what I want, Remus. I want you to be quiet."

Remus nodded a little, drooling behind the gag.

Quiet?

... Fine. He could be quiet.

Virgil smirked and tugged Remus's hair a bit, before gently petting Remus's head, giving him affection.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight."

Remus didn't really notice that it wasn't a choice. He nodded.

He wanted to stay.

Maybe if he was quiet enough, Virgil would really love him.

Besides, when would Remus get to stay with another side that actually gave him affection again?


	3. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus needs a teacher.

Remus was knocking on Logan's door.

He knew that when they were kids, Roman's favorite was Logan. He knew Roman wasn't on great terms with them now though.

Remus had known Logan was gender neutral pretty quickly. He'd always noticed.

He wasn't excessive about it, never forgot, was always respectful of their pronouns.

Now he wanted... Something from them.

Logan opened the door pretty quickly, raising a brow and watching Remus.

"Yes?"

"Logi-bear! I want you to become my teacher!"

Logan blinked in surprise, eyebrows furrowing.

Remus frowned. "What?"

"Teacher? What did you want to learn...?"

Remus sighed. "How... How to read people, how to know right and wrong, how to... Know if they want me to stop and we aren't playing..."

Logan's expression went soft, another blink. "Is that..." They went quiet again.

"Is that?"

"Is that why you do the things you do? You don't realize you're doing something wrong?"

Remus frowned deeply. "I know I'm dumb. I've heard already. Deceit said you could help when I went to him."

Logan sighed softly before nodding. "Yes. I can help you. Come into my room."

Remus followed in, and Logan tried not to get too excited about having someone to teach.

Remus tried not to get too excited about getting a chance to make friends.


	4. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Remus tries to find a new outlet for his less savory ideas. He proposes to write a book! Logan is onboard..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fhueigbfiuesd I TRIED

“You want to what?”

Remus gave a nervous smile at the teacher side, a small hum leaving him.

“Write a book. Maybe a better outlet for…” He hesitated. “My obsessive, intrusive thoughts will… Make it feel better. Express myself without, uh…”

Logan nodded slowly in thought, hand on their chin.

Remus looked like his resolve was starting to crumble a little, before Logan touched his hand.

“Alright. I’ll help you.”

Remus tentatively followed Logan into their room when they beckoned him in, shifting nervously.

“Alright.”

Logan moved over to Remus again, giving over a small laptop.

“What’s this for?” Remus asked, checking it over before starting to open it.

“You wish to write. If you write, I’ll read through it after. Your editor, your spell check.”

Remus’s eyes lit up a bit. “Really?” 

“Of course. I would enjoy being your editor, and I could review it.”

Remus giggled a little. “I can be a regular Edgar Allen Poe!”

“Well-” Logan gave a small huff. “Perhaps the same genre, yes.”

Remus snorted. “Yeah I know, he’s a little ‘cousin Lolita’.”

“ _Anyways_. I can’t wait to read it.”

With that thought in mind, Remus wrote stream of consciousness style that night.

His first reason of course was to get an outlet, and it was a nice outlet. He enjoyed it. His writing was horrifying, full of blood, abuse, a car crash, the garbage disposal and a hand, biting things you shouldn’t bite…

His second reason was Logan.

Logan _couldn’t wait to read it_. He didn’t know why, didn’t know if Logan was telling the truth, didn’t know…

But he was happy. He was. He couldn’t wait for Logan to read it.

Remus didn’t care that he spent a long time that night not sleeping, didn’t care that he started many stories that night and- unless it was a short story- didn’t finish any of them. Three chapters seemed to be a staple.

The next day, Remus was holding out his laptop to Logan, smiling bright and wide, eyes dark like Virgil’s.

Logan gave a noise. “Did you not sleep?”

“I wanted to write. I wanted you to have things to read.”

Logan’s cheeks went slightly pink, and they coughed slightly. “Well, I suggest you take a nap while I read.”

Remus sighed dramatically, arm pressing against his forehead like he fainted. “Fiiiine, nerd.”

Logan rolled their eyes as Remus flopped onto their couch, watching him. “I’ll wake you if you’re still sleeping after I read.” They said, sitting down at their little table and opening up the laptop, blinking in surprise.

4 (three chaptered) unfinished stories, 3 short stories, and about 6 “short stories” that were maybe 200-500 words long. 

Logan buckled in for what Remus had to write, sighing gently when the first story happened to have them, and _happened_ to be a very… Not safe for Thomas.

Remus must have been delirious.

Remus…

…

Logan chuckled, smiling slightly as he read a longer one. It was bloody, raw, and… and had Logan a hero.

And Logan saved Remus.

Not all of them were ‘friendfiction’, only a couple 400~ word stories, one short story, and two of the chaptered stories.

Remus seemed to be great at creating characters, and putting them in situation with suffering, or love (or things that would label Remus a perv). 

Mental illness was a touch into them. Logan wondered if they should check Remus’s mental health. 

After Logan finished reading, they noticed the time.

Logan moved to gently wake Remus up.

Remus’s eyes blinked open, staring at Logan. “Huh? Finished?”

Logan sighed gently and nodded. “I did. I fixed the spelling and grammar of some parts. I wanted to talk about something.”

“Huh?”

Remus looked nervous as Logan sat down next to him, wondering what it was Logan wanted to say.

“I read… One of the stories, it was… Us.”

“Yeah….”

“… Is that just intrusive thoughts about us? If so, that’s quite al-”

Remus hugged Logan tightly suddenly, causing the logical side to stiffen. 

“I… I don’t know… I like you… I do… I love you…”

Logan hugged Remus a little. “You do…?”

“I do… So much…”

Logan rubbed his back and nodded a bit. “I enjoy your…”

Remus hugged a little tighter.

“… I’m happy you decided to write. I’d never know how you felt. And you seem calmer already.”

Remus sighed and pulled back a bit. “Yeah…”

Logan stared, then kissed Remus, causing the creative side to stiffen, before kissing back.

The kiss was heated, needy, and Remus was sloppy with it.

But Logan was trying to guide him to be a little more calm.

“Write more for me.” Logan whispered when they pulled back a bit, and Remus grinned, nodding quickly.

“Yes! I’d love to!”


	5. Princess Tiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's reaction to Logan and Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anominis haha!
> 
> Both this and the next one were from them, tho the next one will probably be written tomorrow
> 
> They're not all connected unless it's said they are, but I totally wanted to connect the number 2 with the last one like they asked a h

Roman had noticed the change in Remus and Logan almost immediately.

Remus would have a laptop out a lot, typing away at whatever was on the screen, and look at Logan with happy smiles. Excited for something, happy about something.

Logan was happier too. They were acting nerdy again, happier? Louder. Smiley.

It was… weird. But Roman found he felt more relaxed near the both of them, so he’d take it.

It was good to see two people that seemed so… unhappy before now soft and happy.

Then Roman walked in on the two kissing.

His eyes had widened as he watched Remus and Logan, close, lips locked, hands on each others hips-

“Woah- what-”

Logan looked up when Roman’s voice suddenly came from the doorway of Remus’s room, cheeks going pink. “Oh- Roman-” They looked away, covering their mouth.

Remus’s lips curled up into a wide smile.

“Roman! Look how cute Logi-bear is!”

Roman gave a noise. “So- So you two are… together, then?”

He seemed to be still in shock, even when Remus bounced up and slung an arm around Roman.

“Logan is so good to me! They make me feel good and loved and we’re dating! I got to date someone so good! Aren’t you jealous, Ro-Ro!”

Roman gave a noise, before smiling.

“Jealous? No, I think it’s good you found the nonbinary royalty of your dreams!”

“Royalty?” Logan asked incredulously. 

“Well, yes! You are royalty, just like Princess Tiana!”

Remus laughed loudly, as Logan huffed.

“The Princess and the Frog? She was only royalty after they got married.”

“Does this mean we’re getting married?” Remus’s eyes widened, smile wide.

Logan’s cheeks went dark red, as Roman flapped his hands excitedly.

“When you do, can I create the venue?! The clothes, be the marrier!”

Logan couldn’t even bring themself to correct Roman’s incorrect word, just hiding against Remus a little.

These two would be the death of them.


	6. I'll Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abusive!Virgil finds out about Remus's new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the abusive Virgil AND the book chapters
> 
> None of these are truly connected unless said so btw lol

****

Virgil was annoyed by how much Remus was on the little laptop that he seemed to randomly get one day. But Remus wasn’t as annoying verbally as he was usually, so Virgil was letting it slide mostly.

Remus still had to put it away sometimes if he wanted any good affection from Virgil.

Their dynamic changed when Virgil found out he was dating Logan.

“What are you doing trying to get close to the others?”

Remus jumped when Virgil appeared in his doorway, slowly closing his laptop. “What do you mean…?”

“I heard you _kissed_ Logan. Are you trying to infect them? Are you trying to ruin Thomas?”

Remus gave a tiny noise, swallowing. “Ruin- no! I was writing- I wanted to write a book but really only Logan’s been reading-”

“Remus, the only people you need to be bothering is Deceit and me. Hell, maybe you shouldn’t even bother Deceit.” Virgil eyed Remus.

Remus squirmed a bit under Virgil’s cold stare, before he hugged himself.

“Logan’s my editor, they read what I write and… And I really like them… And they like me!”

Virgil growled and went forward, smacking Remus in the face.

Remus cried out, immediately moving to cup his cheek.

“V-Virgil, I-” He muttered, trembling already.

“Let me see your writing.”

Remus swallowed and whimpered. “Virgil, I… I don’t…”

Virgil growled, baring his teeth. “Remus. Now.”

Remus swallowed and slowly handed Virgil the laptop.

He watched, barely breathing as Virgil started to skim through some of the reading, before the anxious side gave a humorless scoff.

“Are you serious, perv? You’re so disgusting. And I never said you could write about me.”

Remus swallowed.

“Logan definitely couldn’t love you. Maybe I should teach you how to be better before you hurt them, hurt anyone.”

“I… I won’t, I just play with them… They don’t get hurt, you saw…”

“Remus. Tell me, do you really think anyone is safe with _you_? You know how you are. You’re going to hurt them. You’re going to hurt Patton, and _Roman_ , and Deceit, and especially **Thomas**. You’re a monster.”

Remus deflated, exhaling shakily and wiping away tears.

Virgil sighed.

“But I can help you. I’ll teach you how to be good.” 

Remus whimpered. “I-I-”

“If you refuse, I can’t allow you near any of them again, especially _Logan_ , after all that p.orn you wrote about them.”

Remus flinched, before staring at his knees. Virgil wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He liked Virgil, but Virgil scared him. After what the purple side did to his back…

“… o-okay… Okay…”

Virgil smirked when Remus hid his face in his hands, moving toward him. “Let’s start teaching you not to talk about those thoughts that come up. Some of those stories were really bad, weren’t they?”

Remus awaited the pain. hoping he’d be good enough to see Logan soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request stuff if you want ^-^


	7. I'll Be Good Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of this accidental long story, haha sorry. Aaaand now I want it to be Logceitmus, also Virgil wants to keep Remus, and Patton is in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Virgil of course

Remus was starting to get sick. Really sick.

Virgil had many ways of trying to... 'Teach' him to be good, including using Remus's own writing against him, forcing him to do things and hitting him to make sure he did them, and knocking Remus out if he was being especially too talkative about things that weren't allowed.

Remus was a mover, someone who couldn't really sit still at all, so Virgil started trying to teach Remus to sit in a humiliating, bowing motion on command, a word that could even be used to make him.

It took a lot of abuse for him to even listen to that.

Remus stayed in Virgil's room now, too afraid to write just in case Virgil used it against him. Too afraid to talk about his feelings, but the more he didn't, the more his body seemed to cave into itself.

Virgil used a collar and chain leash on Remus a lot, especially when he had to leave.

Remus knew he had to be grateful, because even with all of that, Virgil obviously just wanted to make sure Remus didn't hurt anyone, make sure Remus could be happy and not dangerous.

Not a monster.

He knew because Virgil would hold him close and sigh and apologize about it hurting, explain that it was a necessity that he didn't like having to do.

The first time Virgil hurt Remus since leaving to be with the core sides, the whipping, that was anger. Anger because Remus had hurt Thomas, had made Logan get upset with Virgil and Patton, had ruined everything.

Remus forgave him now though, because it was an accident, he hadn't meant to hurt Remus so bad.

Now, Remus had to learn to not cause that again.

Logan seemed to be upset a lot now that Remus was gone, Virgil would say. Remus had to learn quicker or he'd hurt Logan, Virgil would say.

Logan was hurting because of Remus, Virgil would say.

Remus had been touching wounds on his legs, shuddering a little as he tried to get used to the awful texture of the clothes Virgil had given him that day, when the door was being opened.

"Virgil?"

Roman. Oh no.

Remus quickly tried to hide, curling up and keeping silent. He wasn't ready! Virgil said he wasn't ready, Virgil said that he would hurt Logan, Patton, Thomas... Roman... Even Deceit...

Roman was taking his sword out.

"What's in here?" He asked, rough voice terrifying Remus.

A monster was in here, and Roman was going to kill him. He knew he was. He knew Roman had to be planning-

Remus gave a choked scream when Roman tripped over the chain attached to his throat, holding his hurt neck. The chain hurt the bruises already on his throat, struggling to breathe as Roman kept tugging when he tried to get his foot out of the loop of chain.

"Remus?!"

Remus trembled violently, eyes wide as he tried to breathe. "N-Ngh-"

Roman quickly moved close, inspecting Remus as the other half of creativity cowered.

"Wh... This is where you've been...? With Virgil...? Remus, you're hurt... Why is-" Roman cut himself off, eyes wide as he stared ay Remus, before he looked angry.

"Did Virgil do this?"

Remus whimpered. "Roman, you can't be here..." His hurt voice relayed, touching his throat. "I'm not ready... Virgil doesn't... He's helping m-me be good..."

Roman frowned deeply. "He's not helping you do anything. He's hurting you."

Remus shook his head. "I'm getting... B-Better..."

Roman swallowed and started trying to take the chain off. "I have to get you out-"

"No!!"

Roman flinched back at the scratchy, broken yell, eyes darting to the door.

"Remus please, you have to understand that Vir-"

"Roman I'll hurt you! Patton!! Thomas!! Deceit!!! LOGAN!!!"

Roman watched in horror as Remus practically yelled his voice gone, as he sobbed breathlessly and voicelessly.

Roman gently touched Remus, who leaned into the touch immediately, obviously really wanting affection.

Roman exhaled. "Okay. What if I got Patton, Thomas, Deceit, and Logan to come here. Would that help?"

Remus didn't respond, just touching his mouth.

Roman nodded, before playing with Remus's hair. "It's okay. You're not... You're okay. You were okay before. You don't need to be taught to be good."

Remus stared into space as Roman reluctantly left the room.

Roman immediately moved to the light side living room and summoned Patton, Logan, and Deceit.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, before hesitantly adding after seeing Deceit, "Did you find Remus...?"

Roman nodded softly. "I... I did."

Logan exhaled heavily, obviously very relieved. Patton was also very relieved, holding Logan's hand a bit. "I told you he'd be found, kiddo."

Deceit, however, noticed Roman's body language.

"What's wrong?" The lying side immediately asked, eyes narrowing as he watched Roman.

"... Virgil, uh..."

Deceit immediately jolted. "Not again."

Roman blinked, eyes wide. "Again...?"

"What about my dark strange son?" Patton asked, frowning ever so softly.

"... Where is Remus?" Logan asked, suspicious. They could tell something was WRONG.

"... He's in Virgil's room." Roman whispered, hugging himself.

"Oh, did Virgil find him?" Patton asked.

Roman exhaled. "Let's just go and check on him, alright?"

Deceit had a thinly veiled look of mortification, but nodded as he moved, quickly heading toward Virgil's room.

Roman followed quickly, and Logan started overtaking them with how face they were moving.

Patton was in the back, barely keeping up. He looked like he was thinking about something.

Logan quickly opened Virgil's door, as Patton protested that they should knock.

Virgil was sitting across from Remus, feeding him. Remus looked awful still, but now the chain wasn't attached to his throat.

"Oh god..." Deceit whispered, as Logan stared in horrified silence.

"You're supposed to knock!" Virgil hissed, as Remus whimpered and tried to eat the bite that Virgil now pulled away from his lips.

"Unhand my brother!"

"I'm helping your brother, you should be thanking me right now."

"Virgil, not again... Not Remus, you promised..."

"What did you do, Virgil?"

Patton watched helplessly as Roman, Deceit, Logan and Virgil all started arguing.

This... Wasn't true. No. It couldn't be. Remus looked awful, but Remus was being fed and taken care of by Virgil. Maybe Roman was wrong.

He thought that Virgil hurt Remus, but Virgil was just nursing Remus back to health.

In fact, Virgil had just SAID he was helping Remus.

Patton smiled. "Alright! Alright kiddos, we've been arguing aimlessly too long. Virgil, my dark winged angel, what's happening?"

Virgil sighed and fed Remus a bite of food, Remus greedily eating it.

"I'm helping Remus."

Deceit snarled at Virgil. "Anxiety-"

"Deceit! Please." Patton cut him off, the snake side looking offended and upset.

"*Morality*, you of all people should also be able to see that he's LYING."

"What I see is Virgil is feeding Remus, who looks hurt, and saying he's helping. So no, I don't see that he's lying."

Logan's hands turned to fists. "Patton! I know you don't want to believe Virgil is bad-"

"I'm not."

"- But Deceit can tell when people are lying, and Roman very OBVIOUSLY is upset with this! He knows Virgil is lying too!"

Patton crossed his arms. "So you're telling me Virgil hurt Remus?"

"Yes!" Deceit shook his hands at Patton.

The arguing continued, as Virgil held Remus close.

"You're causing them to fight like this." Virgil whispered into Remus's ear. "You're not good yet. You're still a monster. I think you should stay longer."

Remus sniffed, crying softly.

"Remus? I'm sorry, I didn't know he would..." Deceit's voice trailed off.

"I'm hurting you guys still... I have to stay with Virgil, please..."

Patton gestured, as if that was proof that Remus was in the right place with the right person.

Deceit shook his head. "You lie to yourself all the time, and I've figured that I can't stop you, but this is directly hurting Remus. I won't let you lie to yourself about this."

Virgil grit his teeth as Roman moved to the taking Remus from Virgil.

Remus struggled and cried, trying to stay with Virgil. "No! I'm a monster! I'll hurt you! No!!!"

Virgil looked disgusted. He hadn't had enough time to teach Remus to not... Be this screamy.

"Remus, shh." He said, and Remus immediately fell completely silent.

Good, at least be learned commands.

Roman gave a horrified noise and recoiled a little, Logan quickly taking Remus.

"What did you do to him?" Logan demanded, voice cold.

Virgil frowned. "I taught him how to be good."

Patton deflated a bit, before swallowing. "That means nothing... Virgil, you were just helping, right?"

"Of course, pop star."

Roman trembled with anger as Deceit and Logan looked Remus over.

"We have to tell Thomas." Roman growled, and Virgil blinked.

"Tell Thomas I helped his intrusive thoughts? Okay. If you want."

Roman shook his head. "Tell Thomas you hurt my brother!"

"He didn't!" Patton protested.

"Falsehood! He did! Look at my boyfriend!" Logan gestured, and Remus looked up with wide eyes.

Boyfriend...

"We're leaving. Stay away from my brother." Roman growled, holding his sword tightly as Deceit and Logan ended up dragging Remus away to Deceit's room, Roman staring at Virgil a few more long minutes before starting to leave.

Patton watched them, then Virgil.

"Virgil?" He pleaded a bit.

"... I just wanted Remus to not be a monster anymore."

Patton swallowed and nodded.

"Okay Virge... Okay..."

Patton left finally a few minutes after.

Virgil watched them, before standing up and crossing his arms.

Remus was his, and they had no right to take him. Especially since he wasn't ready yet.

Logan couldn't have him.

And God he didn't want Deceit to have him again either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has seven chapters and its own story, so if you wanna read more, sorry I moved it out of this ^-^


	8. Guess Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *puts hands over eyes* "Guess whoooo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested fluff it's so fluffy fluffy fluff fluff fluffy

Logan sighed softly as they felt the hands over their eyes, biting back a blush.

“Hmm. Remus?” Logan asked, pretending like they didn’t know definitively that it was their boyfriend.

The creative side started giggling as his arms moved to wrap around Logan’s neck now, pressing his face into their cheek.

Logan snorted as the mustache on Remus’s soft face tickled their cheek. 

“You knew it was me!”

“Of course, who else would put their hands on my eyes?”

Remus snorted. “I could see Roman or Patton doing that.”

Logan deadpanned a bit, before reaching a hand up to pet Remus’s hair a bit, chuckling as Remus purred.

“I see you’re in a good mood today.”

“Of course! We’re going on a daaaate soon!”

Logan leaned their face against Remus’s cheek a little, smiling when Remus nuzzled against them and tickled their skin with his mustache once again.

“You really like dates, don’t you?”

“Of course! Especially because you’re soooo good to me!”

Logan kissed Remus’s cheek finally, causing the side to squeal, tapping something on Logan’s chest.

“So after the date, we could always have some saucy horizontal tango in beeeed~”

Logan sighed. “Let’s think about the date itself first.”

“Okay! McDonalds!”

“That’s so unhealthy…”

Logan found that even though the conversation was semi exasperating, they loved Remus all the same.


	9. Dumb Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is so loud and random it hurts people. When he realizes this, he shuts himself off. Virge comes to help.
> 
> Dukexiety c:

Remus was starting to hide. 

After enough outbursts, of “playing with people” gone wrong, of whimpers from Roman and Patton, winces from Virgil,sighs from Deceit, and averted eyes from Logan, Remus knew he needed to stop.

Remus was playing with a ninja star, trying to distract himself how ~~awful he was~~. He hadn’t been out to talk to anyone in a long while, but no one had really come to see him.

He hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone, honestly. Honestly… He’d always wanted to help, always wanted to just _play_ , and not only had he always been hurting them, so much…

No one was coming to see him.

No one…

No one cared…

No one-

Remus jolted when he heard a knock at his door, going over to it.

“Yellow?”

“Remus?”

Remus paused when he heard… was that Virgil?

The creative side slowly opened the door, blinking softly. Remus opened it and peaked out at Virgil.

“Why are you here…?”

“You haven’t popped up at all, and Deceit was asking around if anyone’s seen you. I got… worried…” Virgil mumbled a little, hiding his face a bit in his hoodie.

“I…” Remus sniffed a bit. “I just didn’t want to hurt anyone…”

Virgil blinked.

“Oh… I…” He looked pensive for a moment, before shaking his head. “Can I come in?”

Remus almost refused, but he sighed softly when Virgil looked pleadingly at him and moved out the way.

“I… I wanted you to know… You’re not…” Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m not good at this…”

Remus hugged himself and moved to sit on his little couch, curling up in a ball. “Virgil, you shouldn’t be here…”

“No, no, look. You’re not dangerous. You-” Virgil went silent, as Remus blinked and looked up at Virgil with wide eyes.

“What?”

Virgil rubbed his face again, moving to touch Remus’s hand. “Okay, let me restart. I know we haven’t been on the best terms in a long while, and I know that I was… a real jerk when you were in the video, but… I’m sorry. I… You’re not scary, or dangerous. You’re… too much sometimes, sure, but… You’re important and… God Remus, you’re locking yourself up for _our_ sakes…”

Remus swallowed, eyes wide as he stared up at Virgil. “Purple rag doll, I don’t really… It doesn’t matter, because I… I’m bad, Patton even…”

Virgil shook his head. “Look. Patton and I were scared. Not because you’re scary. Because we’re dumb.” 

Remus scoffed. “Dumb booty.”

“Heh…”

Remus looked away, before Virgil moved to sit next to him.

“I… How about we talk about it. We can find a better outlet for you, find something that can make you feel better.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Virgil paused, watching Remus stare at him with a fragile expression.

“… I care about you. I do. I want… I want to help you, and…”

Remus whimpered, eyes averting.

Virgil finally nodded softly, then moved to kiss Remus.

Remus gave a loud noise, before relaxing into Virgil’s kiss.

Virgil pulled back a bit, holding onto Remus a little now. He pressed their foreheads together, blushing hard.

“You… I um… You like me?”

“… yeah…”

Remus’s cheeks heated up, before he giggled quietly. 

“Okay… Okay, we can try finding something for me to um…” Remus exhaled.

“Yeah. Maybe we can try video games.”

Remus giggled and nodded, as Virgil started setting up a video game for them to play.

Did this mean they were boyfriends?

Remus really liked that.


	10. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you were really okay, you wouldn’t have fainted.” Demus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have done better and made it longer, a h sorry, I'll try and be better about getting requests longer -weary-

“If you were really okay, you wouldn’t have fainted.” 

Deceit frowned as Remus stared touching around his body. “I said I’m alright.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, you don’t seem okay! You’re pale and sweaty…”

Deceit sighed a bit. “Love… **It’s nothing, I’m just a little sick.** ”

Remus floated in midair, legs crossed. “Come on, Dee. I want to help you.” He frowned, touching Deceit’s hair.

Deceit stared at Remus, before slumping a bit. “Alright… I haven’t been getting much energy from Thomas.”

Remus flinched a bit. “What? Why?”

“Thomas is on the good person kick, to the point where he’s barely lying… Barely thinking about himself…”

Remus frowned.

“The lying part is fine, **he doesn’t lie at all** , but self preservation, self anything… I feel like I’m dying…”

A flinch rocketed through Remus, before his eyes widened.

“Oh no… Uh… Fuck… Shit!” 

Deceit blinked in surprise as Remus continued to curse.

“Remus?”

“If I keep cursing, you’ll get better!”

Deceit sighed and touched Remus’s leg. “I know you’re trying to help…”

“I can tell Thomas…”

Deceit frowned and shook his head. “Just… Just hold me, love.”

Remus nodded and did as he was told.

He’d think of something later, when Deceit was asleep…


	11. Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton says something that gives Roman some worry, and he finds out something about Patton and Remus’s relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Unsympathetic/Abusive Patton.
> 
> Pairing: Toxic Moduke.

“It’s a werewolf!” 

Roman hummed, hand gesturing toward the beastly thing snarling at the group.

Virgil, for the most part, didn’t seem too frightened. His eyes were slightly sparkling as he stared at what Roman made, just enough horror to be cool, but not too much that it was near nightmare territory.

Logan seemed to be writing something down in their little notebook, watching the werewolf. 

Patton stared at it too, hand touching his chest as he watched. He frowned slightly for a moment, before his lips twitched upward a little.

“Remus would make something like this if I wasn’t keeping him in check.” He waved his hand a bit, circling the werewolf slightly.

Virgil didn’t seem to be paying attention, still focused on the cool Werewolf in front of him. Logan also wasn’t paying too much attention, though they glanced over a little.

Roman, however, frowned. “Keeping him in check? What does that mean?” 

He wasn’t sure if Patton meant something, if it was something that he…

“Oh, don’t worry!” Patton smiled happily, looking up at the werewolf. “Can it turn into a dog?”

“I… suppose so, yes.”

Roman stared at Patton a few long moments as he chattered on about something to Logan and Virgil.

He hugged himself a bit. “Logan?”

Logan looked over, tilting their head a little, and Roman pulled them off to the side.

“What, um… Have you seen Patton and Remus together recently?”

“Why?”

“Well, Patton said something that made me… Concerned. He said Remus would make a werewolf if he wasn’t keeping Remus in check.”

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? I do not understand.”

“Me neither, teach. I think I should check on Remus. Would you distract Patton for me?”

“I highly doubt that this is cause for concern, but if you are truly this concerned, alright. I will help you.”

Roman watched Logan go back to Patton, heard Patton howl about a pun that Logan made, thanked Logan in the back of his mind, and left to see Remus.

Remus was coloring in his room when Roman found him.

“Remus?”

“Roo! Look, I’m coloring!” Remus quickly showed Roman the picture. 

Roman felt something knot in his stomach about how… normal it was. There wasn’t a drop of blood, wasn’t anything sexual, was… Normal.

A normal princess.

“That’s… nice… Remus, are you friends with Patton?”

“Friends? How could you ask that? We-” Remus looked away, pausing. “Okay, wait… Can you keep a secret?”

Roman slowly sat down and nodded. “I can, yeah.”

“Patton and I are dating! But we can’t tell anyone. Patton isn’t ready.”

Roman’s nose wrinkled. “Dating? But he’s… Why wouldn’t he want to-”

“Butthole!”

“What-”

Remus covered his mouth. “Patton isn’t ready for everyone to know.” He spoke, muffled. “Look-” His hand moved away. “Please don’t tell him I told you. We’re so happy these days and…”

Roman swallowed. “Remus, I uh… Can I look at your body?”

Remus giggled. “Oh, are you ready for-”

“Remus, no. I want to see if you’re hurt.”

Remus flinched back a bit. “What? No.”

Roman sighed a bit. “Remus, please.”

Roman moved to touch Remus’s hand, before pushing Remus’s sleeve up.

Remus tried to jerk away, but Roman caught sight of a red stripe on his arm before it was pulled away.

“What ha-”

“Roman! Please stop.” 

Roman blinked slowly.

“… Okay. I will.”

Remus nodded a bit, moving to start coloring again. “I want to be alone.”

Roman nodded a little back and left, going back to his room.

“Oh there you are, Roman!” Patton exclaimed, and Roman forced a smile.

He’d have to for a little while longer, it seemed.


	12. Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leave! Me! Alone!” Remus at Roman about the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusive Patton, and Roman iiiis a little aggressive with Remus on accident

Roman was staying close to Remus and Patton now.

If he couldn’t find Remus, he’d be near Patton. If he couldn’t find Patton, he’d be near Remus.

He just wanted to keep Remus safe. And after seeing that red stripe- belt mark. Definitely a belt mark.- he was going to work harder at it.

How had he not noticed it? God, he hated himself so much.

Then he lost track of both of them.

Roman had checked both rooms, Virgil’s room, Logan’s room, both living rooms…

But couldn’t find a trace of his brother, or the side causing harm to him.

“Remus?” He finally decided to start calling, frowning deeply.

What if Patton did something?

Not like he had the proof, but that mark on Remus’s arm, Patton’s words..

God, he found Remus. 

“Remus? Patton?”

Patton looked up, eyebrows furrowing, before he smiled. “Oh, Roman! Nice to see you, I just found your brother. I was wondering if you-”

“Shush, Padre. I know something is going on.” Roman crossed his arms, and Remus frowned deeply.

“What? Roman, please go away.”

“Patton, you said something strange. And then I checked Remus and… And he was coloring something… not Remus like. And he had a red mark on his arm when I pulled his sleeve up, and- and he said you two were dating!”

Remus’s eyes went wide, and his skin went pale.

Patton scowled, eyes narrowing. “Remus, Roman, I thought you two talked to Deceit too much. Now I know you do.”

“Patton!” Roman huffed and grabbed onto Remus’s wrist. 

“Rom-”

“My brother is off limits! You’re-”

Remus yanked himself out of Roman’s grasp. “Stop it!”

Roman huffed and shook his head. “Remus, this isn’t good!”

“Roman, shut up! You don’t know anything!”

Roman grabbed onto Remus again, not noticing how Remus flinched and whimpered. Roman had grabbed onto bruises, fresh bruises.

“Remus, we have to g-”

“Leave! Me! Alone!”

Remus shoved Roman away, before Patton grabbed onto Remus tightly and shoved him behind him.

“I told you Remus. Roman is dangerous.”

Roman’s expression twisted. “What?”

Patton smirked a bit, knowing Remus couldn’t see. But Roman could.

“Roman wants to hurt you. Maybe you should move into my room, I’ll keep you safe from him.”

Remus sniffed and nodded a bit. “Please…”

Roman swallowed a bit, shaking his head. “No, I- Patton-”

Patton twitched. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Roman watched as the two left, grimacing. 

“Gah, mistakes…”


	13. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Thomas are depressed, but at least it's together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make a new work but also, maybe it'll just be 90% Remus with some special other drabbles? Remus is still biggest, and if one shots get longer than drabbles I'll make them a separate thing probably
> 
> Idk what to do lol

Thomas hadn’t noticed how bad he was feeling until it was too late and he was holding back sobs.

He didn’t know why he felt so bad though. He didn’t…

He-

Could it be Patton? Maybe that was the problem.

Thomas gave little noises as he summoned Patton, watching as the moral side appeared.

He… looked worse for wear.

Both of them looked exhausted, sad, and a mess.

“Have you been crying?” Thomas asked, voice soft. Patton didn’t respond, and Thomas noticed the absence of his cardigan. 

This was depression, wasn’t it?

Patton’s voice finally rose up, crackly and breathless; “If you don’t hug me right now, I think I might fall apart…”

Thomas quickly pulled Patton close, holding onto the dad figure tightly and relishing in Patton’s grip back.

“Patton, it feels horrible…”

“I know, kiddo…” Patton whispered, burying his face against Thomas’s chest.

“… Patton, I…” Thomas swallowed a little. “I really… can I have a…”

Patton shifted and lifted his head a bit, wiping away some tears before he gave Thomas a small kiss.

Thomas gave the peck back, before putting the blanket bunched up in the corner of his bed over the two of them.

Patton held onto Thomas tightly, sniffing and wiping his face again. “Everything will be okay, Thomas…” He whispered.

Thomas slowly nodded a bit. “Okay… I believe you, Patton…”

Patton didn’t respond, but Thomas really didn’t care that he didn’t.

Thomas needed a nap, and so did Patton.


	14. Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

Deceit noticed Remus’s staring almost immediately, but he waited to comment on it. Remus was… odd sometimes, so he wasn’t too concerned when Remus would stare at him for minutes at a time. The most has been 2 hours of staring, before Remus just left, grabbed hot chocolate, and went to watch one of his favorite movies.

… Remus broke that record today.

Deceit wasn’t uncomfortable with being stared at if it was Remus, but 7 hours will do it to you.

“Alright, Remus, did you need something?”

Remus immediately brightened and grinned widely at Deceit. “I was waiting for you to notice me!”

Oh. Well, next time Deceit wouldn’t just let him stare.

“What did you need?”

“I was waiting for you to notice something.”

Deceit blinked, eyes narrowing at Remus. “I’ve been focused on you staring at m- what did you do?”

He started looking around their side of Thomas’s mind, as Remus pouted a bit.

Deceit finally noticed it, and cursed himself a little for immediately thinking Remus had done something bad. 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” Remus said, slinging his arms around Deceit’s shoulders and giggling loudly.

Deceit found himself impressed by the graffiti now on the hallway walls, and their doors. He hadn’t even gone down the hall during the staring, and he was a little upset at himself for not noticing.

“You don’t have to be. Though you probably should have asked, yes.” Deceit glanced at Virgil’s old door, and the other door down their hallway, Remus’s graffiti covering them just the same as Remus’s own and Deceit’s.

“Ah, if they get mad, who cares! I think it looks nice.”

Deceit snorted, before squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What’s that on the wall.”

Remus smirked widely and moved right in front of his favorite part of the wall.

[“CUUUUNT!!!”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmIRbjmdwww4&t=NTZkNzRhMGM3ZGU5MDJlOTQ1Mzg2YTZmMjY4ZDcxZDJlNjU5NTBiYyxnM2lobFNReg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsYu06hO6pXaCpDfO3TDVvg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdo-you-promise.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186414156019%2Fid-say-im-sorry-but-im-not-for-the-sentence&m=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE YOU KNOW THE VIDEO DON'T YOU


	15. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Put me down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally hc that Virgil is taller than Remus but I liked it this way for this one haha

Remus knew when Virgil’s personal space needed to not be messed with. Sure, it took him a long time, but Virgil finally decided to give Remus some sort of signal if he wasn’t joking anymore and really wanted to be left alone.

So when Remus snuck up behind Virgil and wrapped his arms around the purple side, swinging him around quickly in the warm hug that Remus had caught him in, Remus didn’t really listen to the first words from Virgil’s mouth.

“Remus! Put me down!” 

Remus giggled loudly, listening to Virgil’s gasp and kissing his cheek.

“Noooo~!” Remus giggled. “I’ve caught you in my trap! You’re mine, forever, emo!”

Virgil sighed as he let it happen, looking down at his legs dangling off the floor a bit, kicking them a little.

“This isn’t fair. Why are you taller than me?”

Remus giggled. “I’m not as tall as Logan at least. Imagine if Logan picked you up and tossed you across the room! I’d catch you!”

Virgil sighed, before giving a cat like hiss as Remus started swinging him around a bit, tapping Remus’s hand four times.

Remus put Virgil down and gave a few last giggles.

“You’re so smaaaalll~!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, before giving a snort. “Yeah, yeah.“

Remus stuck his tongue out. “Let’s go on a date.”

“Fine. Movie?”

“Yes!”

Virgil suggested Coraline, and smiled when Remus squealed excitedly and nodded.

They really did have a lot of the same taste.


	16. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ fine. you’ll never see me again, okay? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im suffering r emus

Roman was getting upset.

Not like Remus could tell, though. He had a hard time reading people’s body language, and a hard time fathoming _why_ they felt the way they felt when he was told.

Remus was just talking on and on about something on his mind. He had no idea this was the last day they’d be sharing a room.

Roman sighed as Remus continued talking, before he slammed his hand on the wall. He didn’t notice Remus’s jump.

“Remus! Shut up! I’m so sick and tired of your rambling!”

Remus’s eyes widened, swallowing a bit. “O-Oh- well, I’ll talk about something else-”

“No, Remus! Don’t talk at all! I don’t want to hear you!”

Remus blinked, swallowing harder. He felt fear in his stomach, and couldn’t stop the small tremor in his hands.

Was… Was Roman really this mad at him? Why was he yelling like this…

Remus started saying something in sign language- “I’m sorry, I’ll be better, we can be okay.”

Or, that’s what he wanted to say.

He got through “I’m-” And some half form of Sorry before Roman grabbed his hands roughly.

“Really?! Do I have to tell you I don’t want to see you too?!”

Roman didn’t mean it. He didn’t want to hurt Remus, but god he was _so fucking annoyed_ today, and Remus wouldn’t **stop**.

Remus jolted, and his breathing completely stopped.

Roman’s eyes widened, and he quickly pulled back. “R-Remus, wait-”

“Fine.”

Roman shook his head. “Fine-?”

“You’ll never see me again, okay?”

Roman whimpered. “No, Remus, I didn’t mean it-”

Remus shook his head. “Patton was right. I need to go to the dark sides. We both knew it from the beginning.”

Roman sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t m-mean-”

“I’ll get my things later.”

Roman felt sick to his stomach as Remus left, giving off the same energy as a kicked puppy.

He hadn’t meant it.

He hadn’t…


	17. Thomas In The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I may have mildly panicked..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Character Thomas, so another special not-Remus one. Remus is still the main but I love specials

Thomas was leaning on the bathroom sink, eyes slanted as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Virgil was standing next to him, telling him how to breathe, hovering close but not touching.

Thomas felt exhausted, hunching forward a little bit more. “V-Virgil-”

“Shh, shh, calm down first.”

When finally Thomas could breathe well, he splashed his face with water and sniffed. “What happened?”

Virgil went quiet, before he spoke in a small, ashamed voice; “I may have mildly panicked…”

“Mildly.” Thomas repeated dryly, and Virgil gave a noise.

“Okay, heavily. It’s just… I thought I saw…”

“It wasn’t…” Thomas mumbled, but he wasn’t chiding Virgil or anything. His voice sounded relieved, and Virgil nodded.

“Good.”

“Did I leave Joan?”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s take a couple more minutes.”

Virgil helped Thomas to sit on the floor, and the two held onto each other as they stared at the door.

“Why’d we come to this barbecue thing again?”

“Joan.”

Virgil sighed. That was a valid response, though.

“Hey Virgil.”

Virgil tilted his head, staring at Thomas. Thomas turned his head and met his eyes, leaning forward a little.

When Virgil thought they were going to kiss, completely frozen and willing and wanting, Thomas spoke.

“I’m Michael in the Bathroom now.”

Virgil yanked himself back and scowled. “Hah hah.”

But at least Thomas felt good enough now to giggle.

That was enough.


	18. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come here. NOW."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton :weary:

Remus was playing with Roman.

It was something they did often since they split the first time, and neither of them cared about what any of the other sides said.

Though, on that matter, one voice was louder than the others.

Patton was very obvious on his distaste that Roman stayed near Remus so much.

But again.

Remus and Roman didn’t care.

Roman and Remus were coloring together, and Roman was getting exasperated with Remus asking for the crayons.

“Why do you need the red crayoooon!!!” Roman had whined, before suddenly Patton had snatched Remus’s coloring book with wide eyes, slamming shut.

“Remus! What were you drawing!”

Remus blinked. “A leggy! It was bro-”

“Roman.” Patton cut him off, making the young creativity flinch back a bit in surprise.

“Come here. NOW.”

Roman looked upset, trembling a bit. He stood up, shaking his head.

“P-Pa-”

Patton grabbed Roman’s arm and pulled him close.

Patton might have been acting like he was older, but he wasn’t.

Remus thought it was unfair.

“No! Roman!” Remus whined.

Patton threw the coloring book on the floor. “No! You’re bad!”

Patton dragged Roman away, who looked very upset.

Remus cried as Patton and Roman left, covering his face.

Roman stared at the door, before he started protesting when Patton started moving the room.

“I’m putting Remus with the others. He’s not good.”

Roman shook his head, rubbing away tears. “Patton, please stop…”

Patton let go, before crossing his arms.

“Roman.”

Roman trembled a bit, before his shoulders slumped and he started running to the room Patton said was his now.


	19. Logic or Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's four o' clock, don't you think you should fuck off"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops really short haha

Roman and Logan butt heads a lot.

Everyone knew it- even if Virgil was the only one who pushed the fact it was probably something they needed to address and fix.

So their fight right now was really no surprise.

Virgil sighed, rubbing his head. “This isn’t even a video, why are you guys fighting right now.”

“Because LOGAN here is pushing for something that would RUIN my plans- have you SEEN the new play going on?!”

“Roman, we do not have the time.” Logan huffed. “We’re working on a script with Joan, we’re going to be recording a vlog together, we-”

Roman slammed his hand on the kitchen counter. “It’s four o’ clock, don’t you think you should fuck off!”

Logan flinched backwards a little, eyes widening a bit.

Roman immediately looked guilty, swallowing. “Wait, Logan, I um-”

“Fine. I will ‘fuck off’ then.” Logan crossed his arms, disappearing. 

Why did no one ever listen to logic?

No. No, actually, he knew the truth.

The others listened to logic.

But they never listened to Logan.


	20. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil loses his memory, and Patton "helps" him get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton!

When Virgil first woke up, Patton could already tell that something was different.

The purple side looked confused, anxious, and…

“Virgil?”

Virgil looked up at Patton, blinking slowly. He squinted. “Who are you?” He asked, voice quiet and fear-filled.

Patton blinked, before smiling softly. 

“I’m your boyfriend, Patton. Don’t you remember?”

Virgil slowly shook his head. “I don’t…”

“It’s okay, Virgil. I’ll tell you everything.”

Virgil nodded a little, letting Patton pull him close. He whimpered a little, before relaxing a bit as Patton slowly pet his back.

“Who am I?”

“You’re Virgil. We’re sides of someone named Thomas. You’re… well, you’re Concern.”

Virgil nodded a bit. “Concern…”

“Yeah. It’s okay. I’ll teach you everything you’ve forgot, okay?” Patton smiled.

Virgil nodded a bit again, relaxing a little.

“Thank you… Who are you again?”

Patton smiled, playing with Virgil’s hair. 

“Patton, Morality. Your boyfriend. Let’s get you some clothes and something to eat okay?”

Morality made Virgil feel like this was the right place to be, that this was okay.

And Virgil didn’t mind that Patton grabbed him clothes in soft pinks. 

He didn’t know any better.

“Thank you.”

Patton grinned, playing with ‘Concern’s’ new pink shirt.

“You’re welcome, Virge. Now, I have to teach you what your job is for Thomas. I’ll be helping you until you feel confident in your skills.”


	21. In A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m just projecting so feel free to ignore this if you don’t know what to do with it or aren’t comfortable but I’m currently in a place I don’t have a name and I’m imagining Remus not only using it/its but not really knowing what his name is (he hasn’t decided) and Patton is a little bitch about it (he kinda reminds me of my mother and she causes so many more problems in regards to my gender and figuring things out so if one of the others wasn’t cis I’d imagine he wouldn’t make things easy)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO More It pronoun using Remus
> 
> Unsympathetic Patton stuff also of course

The Duke didn’t necessarily hate its name, but it didn’t feel… right. Not since it figured out who it was. That it used it/its pronouns, that it wasn’t a boy.

Finding a name was just… hard. It knew that it should if it wanted to come out to everyone, but finding a name that wasn’t Remus was hard.

It hadn’t even come out to Deceit yet, but it would. Soon.

The Duke was pacing around the living room when Patton appeared, clearly a little agitated, but nothing too bad.

“Remus, why are you pacing around here? Thomas is getting a little edgy because of it.” He was obviously trying to not be mean to the Duke, but it still felt iffy.

“I um… I’m thinking of a name.”

“A name?” Patton asked, tilting his head.

“I wanted to… change my name.”

Patton blinked slowly, before narrowing his eyes. “Why?” 

“I’m um… Not a boy.”

Patton softened a bit. “Oh… Um, what do you think you are then? Logan said that because we’re a part of Thomas, we’re all men no matter what.”

The Duke’s lips pursed a bit. “I… I’m nonbinary. I use, um…” It swallowed a bit. “It pronouns.”

Patton crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. “No. Thomas is cis, and that means we’re all cis. Not only that, but that’s transphobic. Are you just trying to get Thomas to dehumanize himself?!”

The Duke flinched back. “No! I’m an it and I wanted help finding my name!”

“Your name is Remus, and you’re a man just like the rest of us!” Patton cried.

“I’m no-!” The Duke cried, before it was being slapped hard.

Its eyes widened, before it quickly sunk away and went back to its room before Patton could stop it.

After a long cry, and searching names itself- now hiding away from everyone- it finally found one it liked.

It decided not to come out to everyone until it was sure either Patton was not there, or there was someone it trusted around as well as Patton.

So when dinner came up, and it stayed silent the entire time- somehow.

Roman was watching it in concern the whole night, but before it could tell anyone, Patton was standing up and giving it a sweet smile.

“Come get dessert with me.”

The Duke had no choice but to follow Patton, watching him start to cut up a pie piece for everyone, humming.

“Remus? Did you pick a name?”

It swallowed, before nodding. “Impy. Cause I’m impulses and intrusive thoughts and all that… And some people say I’m kinda like an Imp. H-Heh-”

Patton sighed. “Remus, don’t start telling anyone this.” 

Impy blinked, before shaking its head. “Um, Impy…”

Patton gave a humorless chuckle. “Remus, I have a few answers for you. Thomas is a man. That means _you_ are a man. It pronouns are transphobic. That means _you_ are transphobic. And your name is Remus. That means youdon’t _change_ it.”

Impy trembled a little as Patton smiled at it and gave it a few plates of pie. 

“Now, please be a good young man and take these to everyone, Remus. And I’ll find out if you start telling people this… stuff in your head.”

Impy teared up and moved to give everyone their piece of pie out in the dining room, before running off to its room to sob its heart out.

This wasn’t fair, at all! Patton was so mean!

Impy started throwing a tantrum, before jolting when it heard its room open.

“I-I-” It stuttered, seeing Deceit come into the room.

“Remus? What happened?”

Impy flinched a bit, before shaking its head. 

“… Do you need help?”

Impy exhaled shakily. “I… Patton…”

“What about Patton?”

Impy sniffed and shook its head, before latching onto Deceit tightly as it sobbed loudly.

Deceit stared with wide eyes, before slowly rocking it, not sure what was going on.

He’d find out what was wrong. He had to. 

He sort of figured it out when Impy said “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” when someone called it Remus.


	22. Coming Out Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of In A Name, part 2 of a planned trilogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet Deceit and Roman with the Duke :o

“Who are you?”

Impy blinked when Deceit spoke to it, eyes widened. “What?”

“You said Remus was your name, but that was a _lie_. Who are you?”

Impy slumped a little. “I’m the Duke, I just… Don’t know who I am right now.”

Deceit softened immediately. “Oh… Okay. I get it. Okay. Remus-”

Deceit paused at the soft flinch Impy gave, before nodding a bit. “Duke.”

Impy seemed more relaxed, and Deceit relaxed along with it.

After a long silence, Impy looked up.

“I don’t like he pronouns.”

Deceit exhaled and nodded. “You worried me, Duke. I thought something was really wrong. What pronouns do you use?”

Impy glanced away. “Don’t tell anyone. Especially- Especially Patton, but… It…”

Deceit was almost about to ask why especially Patton, but understood- sort of-, when Impy said its pronouns were it.

“Mm, Patton would be against that.”

Impy whimpered a little.

“If he says anything, I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” Deceit said, giving Impy a smile.

Impy stared at Deceit, almost blankly, before smiling slightly.

It knew Deceit couldn’t.

The sentiment was nice, though.

_**\---** _

One of Impy’s favorite past times was sleepover nights with Roman.

Tonight, however, was maybe a slight exception.

It was nervously coloring, something messed up and dark and bloody, as it stared at Roman.

It missed living with its brother, but it also knew Patton liked keeping them apart. Patton thought the Duke was a bad influence, which made sense. Just not enough sense to keep them so separated.

So it really wasn’t a wonder that Roman and Impy set up sleepovers so often- especially since their rooms never really affected each other.

Today had been Remus this, Remus that, Remus, look! So much, that Impy was worried it’d get physically sick. It had before, honestly, so it wasn’t a stretch. Its gender proved to be weighing on it so much the more it wasn’t allowed to bring it up.

“Remus, I’m going to bed.” Roman called, jumping into his bed as his sibling stared with wide eyes.

He wasn’t expecting it to jump on him.

“OW! Remus, what-”

Roman paused, as Impy shakily grasped onto the Prince, hands white knuckling the fabric of his sleep shirt.

“Remu-”

“Please no more, I don’t want that name…”

Roman paused, eyebrows furrowing. “You don’t? How come?”

“… I… I want to change my name Roman, it makes me sick… I don’t feel like a boy, and I don’t feel l-like a Remus…”

Roman gently rubbed Impy’s back, before nodding a bit.

“Okay. What name?”

“Please don’t tell anyone, especially Patton. He thinks I’m just acting out cause Logan said something about Thomas being a guy so we all have to be…”

Roman hummed. “Sometimes Patton can take his morality schtick a little too far. I get it. I won’t tattle on you.”

Impy giggled slightly as it nuzzled against its brother, breathing softly.

“Impy…”

“Ah perfect, you are very… Mischievous.”

Impy started giggling, tongue blepping out of its mouth. It gave a waggle of its mustache.

“Oh- how-”

“I’m magic, bubby.”

Roman didn’t comment on the nickname Impy gave him, but a smile was plastered on his face the rest of the night.


	23. Royal Mess Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke’s changed its name to Impy. But it wasn’t ready to come out about its name or pronouns, other than to Roman and Deceit. The two slip up a little, and Patton (and Virgil) aren’t the most accommodating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Some transphobia, unsympathetic Patton, unsympathetic Virgil but not to the extent of Patton, abusive Patton, abuse, manipulation, deadnaming, and misgendering (Ranging from “Saying he so Impy isn’t outed prematurely” to “I don’t know your actual pronouns” to “No, your pronouns are he. Shut up.”). Also cursing.
> 
> Pairing: The beginnings of some platonic or romantic Logceitmus
> 
> Last part of this story line probably, unless anyone thinks of something else I should add lol.

The first one to fuck up is Roman.

It’s during a video, in front of Patton, Logan, Virgil, Thomas, and the camera. So, pun intended, a royal fuck up.

“Well Im- uh- Remus has some ideas.” Roman cringes, along with Impy.

Both of them knew Roman had to say Remus, because god the two didn’t want to go through talking about it, not when Impy really needed to not be outed. Not when it wasn’t ready.

Or, well, Roman thought it just wasn’t ready, too nervous about coming out to Virgil and Patton and Logan. 

Which wasn’t the case- Impy wasn’t allowed to come out.

After Impy told its own ideas, and Thomas’s attention was drawn to Virgil and Logan, Roman leaned into its ear and whispered, “Sorry Impy, I’ll try harder not to out you.”

Impy relaxed and nodded, forgiving Roman for the small slip up.

Neither of them noticed Patton straining to listen, but Impy _did_ notice the narrowed eyes at it.

“You told Roman.” was the first words Impy heard when the video was done, and Patton had dragged it off somewhere with some fluffy little, innocent excuse. 

Impy whimpered as Patton shoved it into the wall a bit. “Stop trying to ruin Thomas, and stop trying to ruin your brother! This is why you’re not allowed around him often!”

Impy shook its head quickly. “I didn’t tell him! I didn’t tell him!” Which was a lie, sort of. It didn’t tell him its pronouns, but the name…

“I **heard** him whispering that stupid name- barely a name! It isn’t a name!”

Impy shuddered a bit. “Please stop, Patton…”

Patton let up a bit, and sighed. “You keep this up, and I’ll… I’ll have to lock your door.”

Impy’s eyes widened. “Lock my door…? Like locking me in the closet?” It asked in confusion, before watching Patton start to leave.

“I can’t have you poisoning the others. I’m even worried for Deceit at this point.” Patton rubbed his chest. “And sure. Closet. Heh. You can try and make me the bad guy by saying that, but we both know I’m not.”

Impy’s eyes averted as Patton left, sniffing. 

It went straight to Deceit after, and let him hold it all night.

The second one to fuck up is Impy itself.

It isn’t as bad as Roman’s, really. It caught itself before anything could truly be outed, and Patton let it slide.

It was at dinner, and Impy was asking for something to be passed- meat, glorious meat!

“He wants a pork chop.” Virgil had sighed, waiting for a side closer to the meat to give it.

“It.” Impy had immediately corrected without thinking, before quickly saving itself, trying. “Uh, needs mashed potatoes too. Like, my plate.”

Impy shook the plate a bit, and Virgil gave an exasperated noise, but piled some onto it.

“Are you sure you need this much food?” Logan asked, quirking an eyebrow as he gave a pork chop to Impy.

Impy’s cheeks went bright red, and it shrugged a little. “I uh… Just was hungry, really.”

Patton asked for Impy’s help again with dessert that night, but just lightly scolded Impy.

“I know you were trying to ‘correct’ him.”

Impy had gone pale, and was terrified that a slip of the tongue, an impulse, would cause it to lose everything forever.

But Patton gave it a patient smile. “I saw you trying to cover that up. Good boy. I mean, the slip up was a little…” He tilted his head to the side. “But the excuse was good. Don’t let it happen again, okay Remus?”

Impy got extra pie that night, and almost felt good about it. But it made it sick, too.

This wasn’t something to be proud of like that.

The third and final one to fuck up was Deceit.

Deceit was talking to the others, and Impy wasn’t even in the room.

“Well Thomas-” Deceit had made a hand gesture. “If you want the Duke, why don’t you just summon it- him?”

“Did you just call Remus an it?” Virgil asked, raising a brow. “Did he get that annoying?”

Patton stared at Deceit blankly, seemingly searching for… something. Was it just the slip of the tongue, something Thomas sometimes did if he was speaking too fast for his thoughts?

No… then why would it be those specific… “pronouns”?

Patton sighed and held up his hand, frowning.

“No, I can’t let this go on any longer. Hold on Thomas, we have to have a meeting before we continue the video. We’ll be back.”

Thomas was bewildered as all his sides slowly sunk out, everyone else also looking… very confused.

Except Patton, Deceit, and Roman.

Roman knew something was up, but he couldn’t really fathom what just yet. He just knew Impy, it, and Patton acting a little…

Deceit knew what was going on, though.

Patton had been acting strange already, had seen the way Impy reacted to him, and knew that the slip up could cause something… way more than anyone needed.

Deceit felt sorry, very much so. But he also felt like maybe he made… a good mistake.

Impy slowly popped up, looking terrified. It didn’t like Patton summoning it. Was it in trouble…?

“Remus is being transphobic and trying to ruin Thomas and Roman.” Patton accused, causing Roman, Deceit, Impy, and Virgil to jolt.

“What- Patton, what are you on about?” Roman asked, eyes wide.

“Well, you should know! Even after I explicitly told Remus _not_ to talk about it-”

“You should remember that isn’t how it works…” Logan mumbled under his breath.

“-he _still_ is trying to say that not only is he not a man- when Logan said as sides of Thomas we all are- but saying that his pronouns are… _it_.”

Logan looked thoughtful for a moment. “You think the Duke can’t be something other than a man because of what I said?”

“Well yeah, you’re the smartest, best logic ever!” Patton said sweetly, causing Logan to glance away.

“It?” Roman echoed. “I would have rathered _Impy_ tell me that, but as long as I know the correct pronouns to use for _it_ …”

“Roman, you can’t be that dumb-” Virgil finally said incredulously.

“What? Are you against my sibling too?” Roman asked, voice cold and eyes narrowed.

Virgil wasn’t able to respond, because Logan was speaking again.

“I lied.”

“Um- what?” Patton asked, eyes as wide as possible. This obviously wasn’t what he was expecting.

Deceit expected it.

“It’s alright, Logan.” Deceit reassured him, and Impy found that it was…

A little intrigued. Logan lying? That meant that… Impy’s gender was fine…

“Wh-Why would you lie, Logan…? I knew you spent too much time with the dark sides…”

“Too much time? You barely let him come over!” Impy quickly cried, before flinching back violently when Patton’s hand flicked in the air, as if trying to get a cat to run off. 

“Them.”

The room went quiet.

“Them?” Impy asked, as Deceit looked proud.

Logan nodded. “I use they/them pronouns.”

Virgil looked more comfortable then. “Yeah? Alright, I’ll remember that.:

“I will defend your pronouns, Logan!” Roman smiled widely at _them_ , and smiled when Logan blushed a bit.

“I said we _are_ men because Roman was… offended by Virgil, but also because… I was trying to deceive myself. But I will not any longer. I am nonbinary.”

Patton watched Logan, before sighing softly through his nose. “I… I’m sorry, Logan.”

Logan glanced away. “I believe you should be apologizing to Impy.”

Impy’s heart beat faster when Logan said its name, and everything seemed to just… feel good.

It couldn’t tell if it was because the name, or the person saying it.

The room was quiet again, as everyone settled with their thoughts and tried to find something to say.

Impy was standing near Logan and Deceit, staring between everyone. It was the one who finally broke the silence.

“Does this mean… I can be myself?” Impy whispered.

“I still don’t believe you’re not just trying to hurt Thomas.” Patton immediately said, quickly defending himself when Roman started to argue with him.

“My sibling just wants to be itself!”

“With the world’s most transphobic pronouns?”

“If it feels comfortable with it pronouns, what’s so transphobic?!”

“He’s dehumanizing himself, and Thomas!”

“ ** _It!!!_** ”

It was a few more long moments of listening to the two argue (except Impy, as Deceit covered its ears with Logan looking on at them incredulously), before Virgil raised his hand.

“… I…”

The room went quiet again, and he flinched slightly when everyone’s eyes were on him.

“I believe Re- Im- Impy?” 

Virgil relaxed when Impy nodded at the name.

“I believe that Impy is nonbinary… And it’s not like, them doing a bad thing…”

Impy’s heart, which had previously been feeling pretty good, sank when Virgil said “them”.

“But uh… It pronouns… can’t.”

“And why can’t you, Virgil? Too good of a person to listen to what someone is telling you about themself?” Deceit asked, raising a brow.

Virgil grunted. “Impy will not only face so much bad just using… those pronouns, but I won’t have that on myself for following them either. I’m not transphobic.”

“How could you tell? I _totally_ didn’t think you were being it right now!” Deceit grinned, sickly sweet and very angry.

Impy shook its head. “I- just, leave emo alone…”

Roman huffed, looking between Patton and Virgil. “You both are so… mean to my sibling. All the time. Why can’t its gender be an exception…?”

Virgil huffed. “I-I can’t call another person… _it_. Maybe they, or- have you heard neopronouns? Xe? Zey?” He offered, and Impy looked down at the ground.

“Virgil, that’s enough. Impy-” Logan started, before they were cut off.

“Logan, I know you want to have friends, and you probably think saying that gives you points in Impy’s book, but… I’ll tell you what, they aren’t worth the points.” Virgil hugged himself.

Impy whimpered a little, shaking its head. “Yeah, well you’re an- an asshole! A literal asshole, spewing shit everywh-”

“REMUS!” 

Impy flinched, eyes wide and going completely silent as Patton cut it off.

“Your potty mouth needs to be managed.”

“Impy is its name, and I don’t appreciate you yelling at the one I love.” Deceit hissed a little, hugging onto Impy.

Logan chewed their lip. “I believe this conversation needs a break.”

Patton exhaled and nodded. “Alright.”

As everyone started sinking out, Impy stayed back to watch them.

First Patton, then Virgil, then Logan. Back to Thomas probably, to the video Impy wasn’t allowed in.

“Is everything alright, Impy?” Roman asked immediately, and caught his sibling when it launched itself at him.

“Thank you…”

Roman nodded, nuzzling Impy. “You’re my sibling. I love you.”

Deceit watched them, before nodding a bit.

“Let’s get you to nap.”

Impy protested, but the yawn it had right after showed that its protesting wasn’t necessarily indicative of if it was sleepy or not.

When Impy rose from its nap later, however, it got a pleasant surprise.

Logan had moved into the dark side part of their home inside Thomas, and Roman was having a sleepover.

Honestly, this was all Impy needed.

While Logan complained about how bad their snacks were, everyone watched a shitty movie with stale popcorn and Chips Ahoy.

It was still the best night ever for Impy, though.

It always was, around the people it loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this up at 2:30 am after a long day so hopefully the ending isn't too bad! Love ya!


	24. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Look around while you still can. After today you’ll never see colours again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Unsympathetic Virgil, vague eye gore mention.

Roman was a creative person.

Colors, therefore, fell mostly under ~~Remus and~~ his own jobs. Roman was full rainbow, Roman was the reason Thomas saw the reds of his sash, the purple of their hair, even the orange of Joan’s hat.

So color was by far, one of the most important things to Roman.

So when Virgil started massaging under his eyes with a wide smirk and saying those _words_ \- “Look around while you can. After today, you’ll never see colors again.”- Roman’s stomach turned to ice.

“What are you going to do, Virgil?” He asked, voice quiet. “We both know that Remus doesn’t have enough hold to help Thomas with colors, with visual creativity.”

Virgil snorted. “You and Thomas both deserve to be punished. Don’t try and guilt me when I already know what I’m doing.”

Roman trembled violently as Virgil held a knife close to Roman’s eye, watching the creative side swallow.

“Besides, we’re sides. I’m sure your eye can just grow back. You’re creative enough, right?”

Roman didn’t tell Virgil that he’d never be able to make his eyes the same again.

Roman just wished he could protect Thomas from the effects of what was going to happen to him now.

He wondered what he’d look like with green eyes, or even blue, before he screamed in pain as Virgil started his ‘punishment’.


	25. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants Remus to himself. What's a little lie about Deceit, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAnyways Toxic Dukexiety is my favorite toxic ship
> 
> Unsympathetic Virgil and non consensual touching and some manipulation

Remus wasn’t a very smart person. That was something he had in common with his brother. Being easy to manipulate also fell into that.

So maybe that was why Virgil had such an easy time with Remus, even as the green side felt more and more discomfort by the things Virgil did to him.

Remus found that Deceit made him feel much better than Virgil ever had, that Virgil made him feel like a monster- even if the nice times were so wonderful.

So Remus spent more and more time with Deceit.

Up until Virgil had came into his room in the middle of the night to sit on his bed.

“Virgy?” Remus asked, confused as to why his friend (right?) was now in his room so late.

Virgil sighed and moved to half lay on Remus’s bed. “I’m worried about you, Rem.”

Remus blinked. “Worried? Why? Cause it’s night time and I might have some dre-”

“Remus, I’m serious.” Virgil half sat up. “It’s about Deceit.”

“What about him?” Remus sat up quickly. “Is he okay?”

“Deceit? Of course he is. I’m talking about what he’s been doing to you.”

Remus’s nose wrinkled in thought. Deceit did something to him? Remus didn’t remember that.

“He’s lying to you about being your friend.” Virgil crawled a little closer to Remus, who was looking very confused and worried. 

“What?! Deceit might lie sometimes, but not-”

“Remus, I’m the only one telling the truth here. You know how the others are. You know how everyone here, even on the other side, are. The others are obvious, but Deceit doesn’t even have the guts to not pretend to be your friend.” Virgil scoffed. “He doesn’t care about you. And I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Remus felt… sick. Deceit was his favorite person, and- “Was that Mean Girls?”

“Thought I’d talk to you in your language.”

Remus gave a noise, holding his knees close. “I…”

“Remus, I care about you.” Virgil moved to hold Remus close, arms wrapping around his waist. “Please listen to me.”

Remus stared at Virgil’s chest, before nodding softly. “Thank you for trying to protect me…” He whispered, burying himself against Virgil.

He didn’t see the smirk on the purple side’s face.

“Of course. I’ll keep you safe with me forever.” He played with Remus’s hair, before touching along Remus’s chest, stomach, and legs a little.

“Promise.”

Remus didn’t have the heart to tell Virgil he wasn’t comfortable.


	26. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit had to lie sometimes. Even if Patton's already threatened him not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic/Abusive Patton and burning with water

Deceit tried not to lie to or around Patton too much, seeing as Patton was the one against him the most.

Sometimes though, Deceit did have to lie. Whether it was because he didn’t have the spoons for the truth, or because he _needed_ to lie to help someone else, sometimes he just… had to.

So when Patton, anger thinly veiled behind his eyes and a large smile, asked where Virgil was, Deceit said, “I don’t know.”

Patton blinked at him.

“You don’t?” 

Deceit stood his ground, waving his hand. Acting like this was the truth. He was a good liar, so how would Patton even be able to tell?

Patton shrugged a bit. “Alright. I believe you.”

_No no, that was a lie. That was a lie-_

“Since I can’t find Virgil, would you like to cook dinner with me?”

Deceit exhaled a bit and hummed. “Alright…”

When the two were in the kitchen, Patton looked over at him.

“Boil some water for me, we’re having spaghetti.”

Deceit started to boil water for Patton, already knowing something bad was going to happen.

Patton turned to him, staring at the water. He spoke, “You know what the punishment is for lying to me, right?”, before he slammed his hand into the handle and let it fall to the floor.

It splashed on Deceit, and covered the floor, as Patton started screaming bloody murder.

Deceit cowered from the pain, as other sides started running toward them.

“Deceit attacked me!!” Patton howled, and Deceit quickly shook his head.

“I didn’t!”

Logan’s eyes averted, before he moved to check the both of them.

Roman, stupid Roman, believed Patton immediately and went to check him over. “It’s alright, Padre! I will protect you.”

Logan shook his head a little. “Let me help your burns.” He whispered to Deceit.

Virgil didn’t appear that night, but he thanked Deceit in the morning.

Deceit didn’t regret helping Virgil, especially after what happened.


	27. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to see his friends. But Patton doesn't really want him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toxic Moxiety and abusive tendencies!

Virgil was used to Patton not letting him go out to see his friends. Of course, Virgil felt a little like maybe he wished Patton wouldn’t, but he knew it was because Patton loved him.

Patton wanted him safe, with him…

Even though that meant Virgil wasn’t allowed to hang out with everyone too much.

But Roman was inviting him to hang out with Roman, Deceit, Remus, and Logan.

Virgil was nervous as he tried to think of how to ask Patton.

His boyfriend was baking something, and Virgil was worried about upsetting him.

“Virgil? Did you need something?”

Virgil flinched slightly. “Um- w-well- I, um- Roman and Logan and Deceit and Remus invited me t-to go and hang out with them tonight, um… They’re watching a movie-”

“You want to leave?”

Virgil went quiet. “I uh- well, not for… Not for long, I just wanted… They invited me and-”

“I don’t care if they invited you.” Patton crossed his arms, and stood straighter. “You’re spending tonight with me. And tomorrow night. And the night after that.”

Virgil swallowed hard, eyes averting. “I um… I…” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “Okay, Patton… I love you….”

“I love you too, Virgil. Go get a movie on, we can watch one together. Pick whichever one you want.”

Virgil gave a thin smile and nodded softly. “O-Okay… Okay.”

Patton smiled a little as Virgil left to put a movie on.

Virgil was his.

No one else’s.


	28. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus asks Deceit if they're really friends, and Virgil gets violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Manipulation!
> 
> Unsympathetic/Abusive Virgil and abuse and violence

Remus had mulled over what to do for a week.

He’d avoided Deceit really, which didn’t seem to make the snake side happy- in fact, he looked almost worried.

If Deceit really didn’t like him, why would the other be worried about them not spending time together?

So maybe, maybe Remus decided to just… ask Deceit.

Deceit was making coffee in the kitchen everyone shared, and looked relieved to see Remus. A cough escaped him. “Remus, are you alright? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Remus stared at Deceit for a long moment, before his bottom lip trembled a bit. “Are you lying about being my friend?”

Deceit jolted in surprise. “What?! No!” He gave a noise. “Is that why you’ve been scarce this past week?”

Remus sighed. “I… Yeah…”

Deceit exhaled a bit. “Why did you think I was lying? I’ve already told you I don’t only speak in lies.”

“Virgil said-” Remus sighed. “Virgil said he was worried cause you lie a lot…”

Deceit hissed slightly. “Virgil.”

“What? Virgy was just looking out for me.”

Deceit rolled his eyes a bit. “If you’re sure, Remus. I don’t like that he tried to get us to not be friends anymore.”

Remus shook his head, before looking away. “Can I have some coffee Deccy?”

Deceit nodded and started to make coffee for the both of them now, as Remus stared.

“Virgil is good. It’s hard to deal with him sometimes, but he _is_ good. Like you! And like- and like me…”

Deceit slumped a little. “I- If you’re sure…”

Remus accepted the cup of coffee Deceit handed him, before the snake side spoke up again.

“If anything ever… happens, know my door is always open.”

Remus scoffed. “All that’ll happen is my ass in someone’s lap. They can be my chair as the water showers over me.”

“Flashdance?”

Remus giggled and nodded, before looking up when he saw Virgil and Roman coming into the room.

“Bubby!”

Roman gave a noise. “Good morning, brother. It’s been a while since we’ve talked.”

“Sorry, it’ll be a little longer. I needed Remus for something.” Virgil said, taking Remus’s hand and a cup of coffee for himself, before walking out with him.

“Huh- Virgil, where are we going?” Remus asked, frowning as he waved goodbye to Roman and Deceit. He knew what Virgil said about the others, how they all hated him. Even Roman. 

At least their talk now didn’t seem too bad. 

“Were you talking to Deceit?”

Remus blinked. “Yeah, I was. I um-”

“What did you tell him? Were you talking about me? Be honest.” 

Remus inhaled sharply. “I-I didn’t- we weren’t really talking about you. I asked if he was really faking our friendship, but he’s not! And we barely talked about you-”

“What did you guys say about me?” Virgil asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

Remus’s eyes averted a bit. “Well, Deceit said… his door is always open if something happens, and-and I said you were good, and…”

“I don’t like you guys talking.”

Remus flinched a bit, eyes widening. “You- what?”

“He’s not your friend. He just wants to make us break up so when he stops being nice, you’re all alone.”

Remus shuddered a bit. “That’s not true, Vemo!”

Virgil’s hands clenched into fists.

“It is! What, are you calling _me_ the liar now?!”

“No! But like you told Deccy and Tommy, you’re not a beacon of truth cause you’re _wrong_ a lot! You’re just being parano-”

There was a fist in his face before he could even finish his sentence.

Remus numbly heard Virgil apologizing, saying that he just couldn’t stand that word, that he never meant to hurt Remus like that.

Remus felt shut off, though, and barely noticed when Virgil took him to Virgil’s room that night, not responding as Virgil went back to touching his body all over, putting a movie on and holding Remus close like it was going to make him feel better.

“I forgive you…” Remus finally mumbled, hours later.

“Thank you, Rem.”

The unspoken ‘It’s about time’ underneath Virgil’s voice went unnoticed.


	29. Romantic Comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus blurts out his crush on Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy Moduke okay,,,

Remus and Patton didn’t really get much alone time. It wasn’t like it was something they tried to get, of course, but it just seemed like the only times they saw each other was famILY dinner, a movie with everyone, or if Roman and Remus did something together and were dragging everyone along.

Today was no different- a movie, with everyone sitting in different spots to let a new person join, Remy. 

Remus thought it was hilarious they had names so similar, and Remy simply tried to keep up.

The new addition put Patton and Remus closer together than usual, so the romantic comedy playing on the tv mixed with ~~his crush~~ sitting so close to him was a mixture that could only have ended the way it had.

“I’d do that with you, Patty!” Remus blurted when a particularly soft kiss happened between the two main characters, before blushing when everyone looked at him.

“Oh my god, you’re serious-” Roman said, before looking between the two like he was waiting for something to happen.

Patton was blushing hard, and the dad side chuckled a little nervously. “I- you’re um, serious…?”

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean… Yeah… I um… Have a crush on you…!”

Patton looked around at everyone watching them, before moving to sit next to Remus instead of above him.

As everyone started to go back to watching the movie, Patton slowly started leaning on Remus.

Remus giggled quietly, wrapping his arms around Patton a bit.

They cuddled the rest of the movie, and by the end, they were both asleep against each other.

Logan helped Roman move the two to lay down on the couch, tucking them in.

Both of them looked content as they slept, Remus drooling on Patton’s head.

The next day, they could talk about dating.

For now, this was enough.


	30. A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton move to a new state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, abusive Patton, and violence

Logan already felt weird about the move.

Patton had said they had to move, that their families (read, Logan’s family) was getting too touchy, checking on them every other day, and they didn’t like Patton at all. 

Patton said it was annoying, and Logan could agree. 

He was glad his family cared about them, but Patton was getting annoyed, and Logan hated when Patton was annoyed.

So the couple were living in a new house, new city, new state. 

And Logan felt weird about the move.

Patton was putting a couple things away, but he seemed already pretty done with unpacking.

“Logan, get the rest, okay?”

Logan sighed and nodded, moving to start unpacking- mostly by himself at this point.

Patton watched him a bit, before leaning on the counter. “You know Logan, this is a fresh start for us. I think it’ll be okay.”

Logan relaxed and smiled a bit. “I think so too. Are we going to meet the neighbors later?”

Patton gave a humorless snort. “If you think they’ll like you.”

Logan frowned softly and finished with the pots and pans. 

He didn’t respond to Patton though, but Patton didn’t expect a response.

It was movie time that night, but they couldn’t agree on a movie.

“That movie is still in the boxes somewhere.” Logan had said, looking through the movies already out. “We can watch-”

“No, Logan, I want to watch Just Like Heaven.”

Logan tilted his head backward. “Patton, I have no clue which box it is in.”

Patton growled, frowning. “Logan, you don’t want our first night to be comfortable? Why didn’t you put it in the main movie box then?”

“I thought I did, but you changed which box was the main movie box!”

Logan gave a scream when Patton threw the tv remote at his head, the sharp corner knocking into his cheekbone and leaving a small cut.

The room went quiet for a long moment, before Patton moved close.

“Don’t yell. The neighbours will get the wrong impression. Again.”

Logan remembered when someone called the police on them because of the yelling last time.

So he nodded, touching the already blossoming bruise and small cut on his cheekbone, Patton must have threw it _hard_.

They both looked up when someone knocked on the door, before Patton moved to go get it.

“Go find the movie while I see what’s going on, Logan dear.”

Logan nodded slightly, moving to the other movie boxes and opening one.

He looked up at the door to see two people at the door, one with ichthyosis vulgaris on their face, and the other with a stripe of white in their hair.

“We were going to see if you guys were alright? We were going to come tomorrow to meet you both, but we heard a scream.” The one with the scale-like skin on their face said.

Patton gave a smile. “Oh don’t worry, something fell and scared my boyfriend. Did you want to meet tomorrow? I’ll ask him when he thinks we should, and we’ll go over!”

The one with the stripe in his hair smiled. “Hell yeah! Sounds fun! We’ll see you tomorrow!”

Logan watched the two leave, before Patton turned back to him.

Logan snapped to look at the box again, and quickly went back to looking.

Patton moved over to him and sighed. “I’ll help you look.”

He took the other movie box, and they both started looking for the movie.

Logan wondered if their neighbors would like him.

He wondered what their names were.

Patton wondered if seeing their neighbors was even a good idea. Especially after they heard the scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey I??? Love this AU I created h


	31. Sloppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton aren't supposed to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusive Patton

It was after a video.

Virgil usually agreed with Patton on a lot of fronts, keyword usually. They had much of the same ideas on what Thomas should do.

But here, here they disagreed. 

Virgil knew that he shouldn’t have disagreed, because Patton would get upset and sad after the video like he always did when someone else disagreed with him, but he was ready to comfort.

He wasn’t ready for a sucker punch straight to the cheek.

“Ah- Patton!” Virgil cried, cupping his throbbing cheek with wide eyes as tears filled his eyes.

Patton hugged himself, glaring at Virgil.

Virgil shook his head. “Wh-Why did you do that?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Why did you argue with me like that? I thought we were a team...”

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed a bit, before he shook his head again. “We are, I-I just had... a different thought this time...”

Patton scoffed. “Really?”

Virgil felt hot tears spill down his cheeks, and cursed the fact that the dark marks under his eyes were going to run.

Patton sighed and took Virgil’s chin into his grip. “Come on now, stop crying. It makes you look so sloppy.”

Virgil whimpered and averted his eyes, as Patton started wiping his tears away.

“Don’t fight against me again, okay?”

Virgil nodded softly.

“I won’t...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be making a sequel to the last one shot tbh, but cause it's long, I'm thinking of just adding it all together into a new one shot later.


	32. Big Hero Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman notices some things Logan does and decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just really soft and fluffy Logince, can be seen as platonic or romantic, idk

Roman had noticed some… things Logan did. It wasn’t bad things either, but things he had noticed.

Chewing on his thumb, little taps of his feet, the way he sat on the floor sometimes, vocal ticks, and of course the stuffed animal that settled on his bed.

There was more, signs that Roman was taking as a fact that Logan might age regress, or might want to age regress, or might need to age regress but didn’t know how.

So the prince made a plan to invite Logan to his room, and subtly baby the logical side.

If he didn’t like it, then Roman would stop. Simple.

Before the room, however, Roman made Logan lunch.

“Oh- Well, thank you.” Logan had responded when Roman brought food to him at his desk.

“But of course! I made you toast, got you yogurt, chicken nuggets, and some fruit! Plus, a glass of apple juice, no added sweetener.”

Logan had given a soft blush and thanked Roman, looking at his food, before starting to eat and drink.

Roman smiled. “Come to my room later?”

“Hmm? I, um… Alright.”

Roman nodded, and quickly rushed off to get his room ready.

He remembered that Logan liked Big Hero 6, so he put that movie in the DVD player and started making a comfortable place for the two to sit.

It was a couple hours before Logan knocked on his door, and Roman was over excited.

He knew how embarrassed he was when _he_ regressed, and wanted it to be better for Logan.

“Alright Teach, let’s watch a movie and take a break!”

Logan sighed, but decided not to fight against Roman. He knew it was a losing battle, so he let Roman pull him into the spot next to the prince.

Roman watched Logan carefully, before slowly hugging onto him.

“R-Roman-!” Logan blinked in surprise, swallowing.

“It’s alright. I just wanted to let you know I’m here for you.”

Logan watched Roman, before exhaling and nodding. He leaned Against Roman, whirring quietly as Roman rubbed his back gently.

“Here honey, I got you some snacks.” Roman whispered, as he gave Logan some cheerios and a stuffed animal.

Logan sighed and curled up, eating the snacks and watching the movie, slowly relaxing fully.

Roman grinned when Logan started chewing on his thumb, before he started sucking it.

“Hey, Lolo?” Roman asked quietly, smiling wider when Logan looked up at him with an innocent expression.

“Do you want a Binky?”

Logan released his thumb and smiled softly. “Pease…”

Roman gave Logan a binky that he manifested and laid down, holding Logan close as the logical side watched the movie.

“How old are you, honey?”

“’m three…”

Roman nodded, and helped Logan shapeshift to be the age he actually was at the moment.

Logan seemed happy with that, and started drifting off to sleep as he continued watching his movie, curled up against Roman a bit.

“Good… I think you needed this.” Roman whispered, kissing Logan’s forehead and letting him sleep.


	33. A Small Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Remus need a break, so Deceit gets a _little_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh,,, soft fluffy agere dukeceit

Remus was tired, and cranky. 

Deceit could tell, could tell that the stress was really wearing on Remus. Of course, the stress was wearing on Deceit himself, so he expected it.

Of course that was why he made a plan for the two of them to relax together that weekend.

“Remus, would you like to try regressing for the weekend? I know the both-”

“GOD, yes please…”

Deceit smiled softly at his boyfriend, before nodding and pulling Remus to sit with him. “Alright.”

It barely took any time for Remus to regress, and before Deceit knew it, there was a four year old watching Coraline on the tv and squealing in excitement.

Deceit smiled as he watched Remus, moving to sit on the couch behind him.

“Look!” Remus squealed, pointing at the tv.

“Ah, it’s the Other Mother. Is she scary?” Deceit asked, and Remus giggled.

“Noooo! I’d fight her!” He jumped up and pretended to fight an imaginary Other Mother with a sword.

Deceit snorted as he watched Remus, who was now babbling on about how she stood no chance, how he was awesome and strong.

“You really are. Is the strong prince hungry for some fruit with caramel sauce?”

Remus’s eyes sparkled immediately, and he squealed happily. “Yes please!”

Deceit smiled and picked Remus up. He always liked calling Remus a prince- it made the other feel good, and made him happy that Remus felt happy.

Remus nommed on his snacks excitedly as Deceit started pulling out all of Remus’s things, getting ready for the weekend. 

He enjoyed taking care of Remus, honestly, even if the kid was a brat sometimes.

Deceit could reign him in easily, with the promise of a cookie, or a game, or a coloring book, or James and the Giant Peach.

“DECCCYYYYY!” The four year old wailed for attention. “Want choccy milk!” He clapped and kicked his little feet.

Deceit sighed and smiled, getting Remus a sippy cup of chocolate milk.

“Say please, honey.”

Remus whined and sighed. “Pleeeaaassee choccy milk.”

Deceit gave him the cup and watched him greedily drink up.

Maybe Remus was a handful, but the bright happiness sparked in his eyes made it worth it.

And honestly, taking care of Remus made Deceit more relaxed too.

“WANNA DRAW!!!”

Somehow.


	34. A Head Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas falls in the shower, and ends up hitting his head. When he wakes up, he finds something’s wrong- his sides are out in the physical world and they can’t sink back in. What’s weirder, is Logan somehow calls Joan for help, and they can see the sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE START OF A NEW AU THAT YOU GUYS CAN REQUEST ONE SHOTS IN, WRITE ONE SHOTS IN, USE THIS AU TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT IF YOU WANT LOL
> 
> Tw: Head injury, blood.
> 
> Pairings: Start of DLAMPTR/J, some heavier Logan x Joan, heavy Thomas x Deceit near the end.

Thomas was taking his nightly shower, as Logan often urged him to do, Sure, it was annoying, but his alarm on his phone at least reminded him to whenever it was time to shower.

It wasn’t a particularly different day than any other, and Thomas was pretty confident in his ability to do something as mundane as shower.

So when he slipped and tumbled forward, slamming his head into the wall in front of him, it was a pretty big and scary surprise to the youtuber.

Thomas immediately blacked out, not noticing the feeling of another person appearing next to him and placing their hands on him, trying to turn him over.

Virgil’s eyes were wide as he appeared in the shower, not really caring that the water was streaming over him, drenching his clothes. What he did care about was the blood now staining the wall and the body of his host underneath him.

He could hear other people around, but none of it mattered. Just Thomas, who was knocked out cold.

“Sh-Shit Thomas-” He whispered, moving to try and clean up his head, before he heard someone turn off the water.

“I’ll get you gauze.” Deceit said, and Virgil quickly nodded.

“Yeah-”

Virgil gave shaky, panicked breaths as he accepted the gauze, quickly fixing up Thomas’s wounds and shakily giving his head a small kiss.

“What is going on...?” Roman’s voice finally got through to Virgil, who looked up. “I was about to give Thomas creative ideas when...”

“He fell.” Virgil swallowed. “And now we’re-...”

“We’re in the outside world.” Logan finished, looking around before looking at Thomas. “Someone get him dressed. Someone else, please wrangle up Remus. I have an experiment to do. I’m going to try and get Thomas help.”

Patton clapped his hands together. “I’ll get Thomas’s clothes.”

Roman sighed softly. “I’ll get Remus.”

The mentioned side was running around the house freaking out about something, so Roman was sure to hurry off after him.

That left Virgil to watch over Thomas, and Deceit to mull over what the actual fuck was happening.

“Is he alright?” Deceit asked finally, after a good few moments of silence.

Virgil gave a slight shrug. “I- I hope so. I mean, we’re here so he has to be okay, right?”

“Or perhaps us being here means he isn’t.” Deceit mumbled.

Logan was downstairs, now on Thomas’s phone and trying to find Joan’s number. It really wasn’t hard, considering Joan was someone Thomas talked to a lot.

Right at the top of texts, though Scam Likely was at the top of calls. Logan made a note to remind himself to get Thomas to call more people.

Logan cringed as Remus ran past, yelling that he wasn’t able to go back to his room, and Roman chasing him, yelling that _none_ of them could and he needed to calm down.

Logan gave a small eye roll, before calling Joan.

Logan gave a hum when Joan answered. “Joan? This is Logan.”

“Uh- Thomas, what are you talking about? Did you want to talk about the new video...?”

Logan gave a noise. “No, I-”

“Remus! Put your clothes back on!”

“No! My birthday suit gives me comfort!!”

Logan sighed in exasperation, before getting distracted by a noise Joan made.

“Joan?”

“Uh... A-Are you throwing your voice...?” They asked weakly.

“No, Thomas fell in the shower. We all somehow appeared.” Logan explained, yelping when Remus knocked into him. 

“Is that Joan?! Help!”

“Remus, please!” Roman cried.

“... I’m on my way.” Joan practically whispered, before hanging up the phone.

Logan put the phone back on the counter and promptly put his hands on Remus’s shoulders. “Alright. Please put on some of Thomas’s clothes if you feel like something looser and less extravagant. Joan is on their way.”

Remus sighed a bit and pouted. “But-”

“Your butt needs to be covered when they get here.”

Remus sighed dramatically and let Roman take him up to Thomas’s room.

Virgil watched the two go into Thomas’s room from the bathroom, where Deceit and Patton were clothing their host.

“Did you notice we’re all different heights yet?” Deceit asked, and Virgil glanced back.

“Well... Not until you said something. Our hair is different too.” Patton responded, finishing up with Thomas’s clothes.

“Should we carry him to the couch? It can’t be good for him to stay in the bathtub...” Virgil mumbled, walking over and checking Thomas’s pulse- out of anxiety mostly, his breathing was obviously seen.

“I think that’s a good idea. Who’s the strongest of us, kiddo?” 

“Uh, I think me.” Virgil nodded, moving to pick Thomas up bridal style.

Patton carefully played with Thomas’s hair before helping Virgil get out the door.

Deceit helped down the stairs, before they put Thomas down on the couch. 

“Alright. That should do it.” Virgil mumbled, and Deceit exhaled shakily. 

“What are we going to do? I can’t sink down.” Patton said softly, playing with Thomas’s hair again.

Virgil sat down on the floor in front of the couch, staring at his hands. “None of us can, pops.” 

Logan walked into the room, frowning deeply. “Do you all feel hunger and thirst too?” He asked softly, teeth gritting.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Logan, we have to find a way to sink down again- what if when Thomas wakes up, we still _can’t_?! We’re going to be mouths to feed- so many mouths to feed-”

“Fear not, Panic at the everywhere!” Roman came down the stairs, Remus following in a green tank and black sweatpants.

“We still have powers!” He manifested a lollipop, which Remus promptly went “ooo!” to and started to eat it.

“However, not... all of them. And sadly, I can’t manifest as much as I could before. But perhaps that should help half our food problem. This might just be a problem to work on later.” Roman sighed sadly.

“Well, Joan and Thomas will be of great help thinking on this when they are both here and ready to talk.” Deceit said slowly, watching Thomas. He felt sick when the man didn’t stir. 

Why was this happening?

Logan looked up when the door started rattling, before clasping his hands together. “Joan is here.”

Joan was in for a surprise when they opened the door to see all of Thomas’s sides, and Thomas, out cold on the couch.

“Th-Thomas-!” They cried immediately, deciding to just dash over to their unconscious best friend. Joan quickly checked him over, before whimpering softly. “Okay- Okay- How long has he been unconscious?”

Virgil quickly got on his knees and leaned forward. “About an hour?”

Joan exhaled softly and looked around. “Uh- Smelling salts?”

“Thomas doesn’t own any.” Logan exhaled. “Perhaps I can see if we’re connected still and try to push him to wake up?” He shook his head. “Sounds stupid.”

“Anything is-” Joan hesitated. “We should- You uh-” 

Logan nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He felt someone coming over and placing their hand on his shoulder, before he heard everyone gasp and Thomas give a low groan.

His eyes opened to see Joan next to him and Thomas coming to.

“Oh thank god! Thomas- how old are you? Where are you? Who am I?” Virgil quickly asked, as Remus tried to sink down to no avail.

“V-Virgil...? Why are you...” Thomas looked confused, and scared.

“Thank god, Thomas...” Joan mumbled, squeezing Logan’s shoulder before quickly going over to help check Thomas over.

“... guys...” Remus mumbled, getting everyone’s attention. “I-I still can’t sink down...”

As everyone tried and failed to sink down too, Thomas’s face went slightly pale.

“So... So are you guys... stuck here like this? Like humans?”

“Well not humans, dear Thomas. We still have some powers.” Roman said.

“Yeah! Like...” Patton hesitated, before shapeshifting to look like Valerie. “Tada?”

Thomas covered his face. “What the fuh is happening... I-I...”

“We’ll figure it out together, okay Thomas?” Joan assured their friend, relieved when Thomas nodded.

“Is there any way we can order a pizza before trying to figure it out? We’re all... hungry...” Virgil mumbled.

“Oh, that can’t be good.” Thomas said softly.

Joan patted his hand. “It’s okay, remember, we’ll think of something. I’ll order a pizza, I’ll pay for it this time. What does everyone want?”

Thomas looked around at his sides and Joan as they started figuring out what to order, glad Joan already knew what he wanted.

This was a mess, what was going to happen, they needed clothes and food and-

Thomas relaxed a little when Deceit sat next to him and wrapped his arm around the sides’s host.

“It _won’t_ be okay, Thomas.”

Thomas recognized the lie, but scoffed anyways. “It really won’t, Deceit...”

“Thomas. I promise, we’ll work toward making it okay. I’m sure Logan can bring in money online, we make a lot of money through Youtube and merch. And we can shapeshift, perhaps into people you’ve seen before, but surely you’ve seen enough random people in other states for us to have faces to shapeshift to that no one here will recognize.” 

Thomas leaned against Deceit and held his head. “... Okay... My head hurts...”

“I’ll get you a Tylenol.”

“... thanks Dee. I... I love you.” Thomas whispered.

Deceit smiled. “And I you.”

Thomas watched the snake like side leave to get him water and Tylenol with a smile.

Maybe having the sides around could be good... 

Maybe.


	35. The Wrong Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil hangs with Deceit and Remus too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton drabble

Virgil knew that being part of the light sides meant he really wasn’t supposed to talk to the dark sides. But even though he knew this, he liked to talk to Deceit and even Remus sometimes.

“Virgil, was that Deceit and Remus?”

Virgil flinched and looked over, glad that Deceit and Remus were gone back to the other side already. “Uh- well-”

Patton crossed his arms.

“… yeah…” Virgil relented, eyes cast to the floor.

Patton scoffed. “They’re not supposed to be here.”

“I- Well-”

“If I ever see them hanging around here again, you’re not leaving my room for a week.”

Virgil’s cheeks went pale. “Patton, you know I can’t be in your room very long…”

Patton shrugged. “Then don’t let them be around here. They don’t belong. And if you don’t understand that, maybe you don’t belong here either.”

“I-I do…” Virgil pleaded softly.

Patton sighed and wrapped an arm around Virgil. “Okay. Let’s get something to eat.”

“… yeah…”


	36. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit just wants things to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton :)

Deceit knew that Patton and his relationship wasn’t healthy. He knew that it wasn’t good to _not_ want to leave Patton, and yet, he didn’t.

He really didn’t want Patton to leave, just… for their relationship to be better.

So of course, Deceit brought it up.

“Excuse me, Patton?”

“Hmm? Yes, Dee?”

Deceit sighed softly. “I wanted… I wanted to talk about our relationship.”

Patton’s eyebrow raised. “Hmm? What about it?”

“I think we have to talk more to each other about everything… We- We need to place boundaries and change what we do-”

Patton sighed. “Look, Deceit. I could leave you anytime you like. But we both know you don’t want me to. I’m not going to change for you. That’s a little abusive.”

Deceit flinched backwards a bit, eyes widened. “What…? I- I don’t mean to be-”

“Then please don’t be…”

Deceit looked to the floor, sighing softly. “I… Sorry…”

Patton smiled and wrapped an arm around Deceit’s waist. Deceit gave a shaky laugh and leaned into Patton a bit.

“It’s okay, Dee. Let’s watch a movie and calm down, okay?”

Deceit nodded softly and let Patton take them to his room.

He felt weak.


	37. Black and Green Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's got hanahaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic/Abusive Virgil! Also Blood

“You don’t love him.” Roman mumbles, pressing his sword to Virgil’s throat. “I’ve seen what you’ve done to my brother.”

He flinched back in surprise when Virgil coughs, Black and Green petals spilling out his mouth to stick to the sword directly underneath.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Sorry Roman. Looks like I am.” Virgil laughed weakly, coughing more.

Roman’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “How could you ever do the things you did to someone you love?”

“We just love people differently.”

“Don’t fucking go near him.” Roman growled, voice low and menacing.

Virgil grinned, teeth stained with red and a petal clinging to his cracked lips. “And condemn me to death? You think that’d be okay for Thomas?”

Roman faltered.

“I- Then get the fucking surgery.”

Virgil crossed his arms. “Who’d do it?”

Roman hesitated. “Logan…?” He asked, voice cracked and hopeful.

“Just because he’s smart doesn’t mean he knows what to do.”

“Virgil please, Remus isn’t going to love…” Roman shut his eyes. That was a lie. He knew it.

Remus and his hyperromantic ass.

“Come on. Don’t you want to save everyone?”

“Tch. You’re revolting.”

Virgil coughed harder and grinned wider, blood noise dribbling down his chin.

“I know.”

Roman’s sacrifice isn’t selfless.

Remus was the one being sold.


	38. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit says bite me. Remus takes him seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY UH DON'T READ THIS IF YOU CAN'T, IT'S NSFW AND NOW I CAN SAY I'VE WRITTEN SANDERS SIDES NSFW FHUDHFUEID

Deceit and Remus don’t really fight too much. Or at least, it isn’t a fight. They argue, sure, but it’s never anything that could threaten their relationship, or cause them to actually be angry at each other.

So that’s probably why when Deceit says “Bite me”, Remus doesn’t hesitate to do so.

And Deceit doesn’t hesitate to moan.

“Did you like that, Deccy?” Remus immediately asked breathlessly, mouth mere centimeters away from the bite mark now on Deceit’s skin.

Deceit gave a noise. “I- Well-”

Remus looked down at Deceit’s crotch, before back up into his eyes. “You did.”

“I most certainly did _not_.”

A slight defeated look appeared on Deceit’s face, before he moaned again when Remus bit at his arm once more.

“Do you wanna forget our argument and do something more fun~?” Remus asked, voice careful.

Deceit sighed. “We’re getting back to the argument afterwards. It’s important our side stays clean. What you do with your room is different.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let me paint your skin with bite marks.”

Deceit’s cheeks went slightly pink.

Deceit nodded a bit, exhaling weakly when Remus started giving more bites across his skin, giving moans in the back of his throat.

Deceit gave a noise when Remus started pulling down his pants, breathlessly laughing.

“How’d we even get here…” He mumbled to himself.

Remus snorted but didn’t respond, leaving nibbles and bites in Deceit’s inner thighs now.

Deceit covered his mouth, before gasping when Remus suddenly wrapped his lips around one of Deceit’s members, gently holding the other.

“Glad you’re not into cock and ball torture.” Deceit half joked.

Remus snorted and popped off a bit. “Who said I wasn’t?”

“Wow.”

“Don’t worry, we just had an argument. I want to make you feel good now.”

“… To get on my good side?”

Remus grinned widely before taking Deceit back into his mouth, sucking on Deceit and slowly bobbing his head.

Deceit couldn’t hold back a whimper and whine.

Remus knew it was just because he was being soft.

Sometimes that’s what they needed.

Not most times but sometimes.

At least Deceit’s whimpered moans made Remus hard too.


	39. Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Logan go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Head Injury au :)

“Are you sure this will be okay?” 

Logan’s voice sounded nervous, and Joan gave him a reassuring smile. 

They were taking him outside the house for lunch.

Firstly, that was nerve wracking. Logan had changed little things about himself enough to not feel completely Thomas-like- Blue eyes, black hair, made some parts of his face sharper than Thomas’s more round look.

Secondly, Logan felt odd about Joan buying him food. While all the other sides and Thomas had given him thumbs up, even encouraged him, but it still felt…

It made Logan’s stomach twist and flip. That wasn’t a feeling that he understood yet.

“We’ll go somewhere healthy, right?” Joan asked, a little nervous.

Logan adjusted his tie. “That sounds satisfactory.”

“We can go to Fresh First. They have food I think you’d like.”

Logan played with his sleeve and nodded a bit. “Alright. That sounds good.”

Logan watched Joan carefully, moving to get in the car and wait for Joan to drive them.

“Are you nervous about people recognizing you?”

“Logically, there’s always a chance I could be recognized, but perhaps people will just think I’m cosplaying.”

Joan giggled a bit, starting to drive.

“Why did you want to have lunch with me?” Logan asked finally, watching forward out the window.

“Well- we’ve been talking a lot and I thought we could spend time together that wasn’t trying to figure out how everyone’s going to live.”

Logan watched his lap, before looking up again. “How did you know you were nonbinary?”

Joan blinked. “Well, dysphoria mostly. Learning from other people’s experiences, learning what nonbinary was.”

“I believe I might be nonbinary too.”

Joan looked over in surprise, before looking forward. “Do you want me to start using different pronouns for you?”

“I believe they should be good.”

Joan nodded a bit, before smirking a bit. “So if we got together, would that be gay?”

Logan tilted their head upwards. “I believe so, yes.” After a long moment, they blushed. “Wait-”

Joan laughed, before nodding. “It’s okay.” They parked in front of the restaurant. “Let’s eat.”

Logan smiled slightly and got out of the car, walking up to the door of the restaurant and opening the door.

Joan hummed softly and followed, holding Logan’s hand when they seemed freaked out by people responding to their presence.

When they were both sitting, Joan leaned forward. “Is it weird having people react to you?”

“Yes. It’s almost weird when you do too but… I’m used to you.”

Joan blushed a little, before smiling. “That’s good. So it’s okay I took you out?”

Logan nodded, smiling slightly. “So… Is this a date?”

Joan gave a noise. “Do you… Want it to be?”

Logan shifted. “… Yes. Please.”

Joan played with their beanie slightly. “So we really are gay.”

Joan quickly touched Logan’s hand when Logan jumped at someone talking to them, giving them a reassuring look.

“It’s okay. Let’s just focus on us.”

Logan felt happy as soon as Joan and them ordered.

They hoped this was okay.

Well, it felt okay.

And that was all that was needed.


	40. Hitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Injury AU. Virgil gets frustrated and lashes out at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil punches himself, but that's it on the warnings.
> 
> I'm gay btw

Virgil’s quiet when Thomas’s friends come over.

Usually, Thomas’s friends gave Virgil comfort, but tonight, he felt… lost inside his own head. And the talking wasn’t helping.

“Are you okay, Virgil?” Valerie had asked, concern obvious in her eyes.

Virgil flashed a grimace, a try at a smile, and nodded. He wasn’t, not really, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t even speak right now, not through the blockage he felt in his throat. Keeping thoughts and words in…

“You can tell someone if you’re not okay…” She reassured him.

‘No, I really can’t.’ He thought bitterly, but simply nodded again.

It started with tugging on his hair.

When the first friend, Camden, said he had to leave, Virgil was getting visibly agitated. Again, he nodded to show he was okay, and watched Camden leave.

Virgil gave a few sharp tugs to his hair.

After a few more friends, it was down to just Thomas, Dominic, and Roman in the room with Virgil.

Virgil was already trying to discreetly chew on the back of his hand for comfort, feeling tears welling up in his eyes out of frustration, panic, everything.

“Are you alright, Virgil?” Roman had asked, voice as royal as ever. 

Virgil quickly moved his hand away and nodded. Before the prince could look at his hand, Virgil turned his whole body away and hugged himself on the corner of the couch, watching whatever mindless piece of entertainment was on the television.

Roman loudly sighed, looking upset about not being able to help, and said he was going to head off to bed.

Thomas was taking his turn to sleep on the couch, and so was Virgil.

Dominic leaned backwards a bit.

“You’re sure handling this well. To be honest, I didn’t believe you when you first told me. Is it weird having them all here?”

“I mean… A little, I guess. But it’s nice too. And I always had them around, this is just more…”

“Concrete.”

Virgil feels like concrete.

Virgil grit his teeth, hand shaking slightly as he tried to calm down, find a way to express what the hell he was feeling, try to get comfort.

But he couldn’t speak, and fuck he didn’t want Dominic to leave!

Virgil gave a guttural cry and slammed his shaking fist into his thigh, as hard as he could.

Virgil could practically feel the bruise forming as he did it once more, before a hand was grabbing his wrist.

“Woah- Virgil, hey, buddy, you okay?”

Virgil looked up, to see both Thomas and Dominic worried about him. Dominic was holding his wrist, and Thomas was standing right beside him, finger tips close enough to just grab his hand but not touching in case he didn’t want it.

Virgil grabbed onto Thomas’s hand tightly.

“Can you speak?” Dominic asked.

Virgil shook his head.

“Okay. Take deep breaths for me, okay Virgil?”

Virgil tried to follow what Dominic was saying, and couldn’t help the pink dusting his cheeks when Dominic put Virgil’s hand to his chest, to follow the breathing that Dominic was showing him to do.

Finally, Virgil calmed down.

“Are you gonna bruise, Virge?” Thomas asked softly.

Virgil flushed in embarrassment and nodded.

“Hey, it’s okay. We should probably help you not do that, though…” Thomas said softly.

“Hmm. I can look up coping mechanisms and stuff.” Dominic tried to suggest. “Anything to help.”

Virgil exhaled shakily. “Th-That… That’d be really… nice…”

Virgil blushed harder when Dominic smiled at him.

“Do you want me to stay the night? Help you guys? I can try setting up something on the floor with blankets and pillows.” Dominic offered.

Virgil quickly shook his head, not wanting to inconvenience him any more.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Dominic stood up with a smile. “I should get going now. I’ll see you guys… tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Thomas smiled, giving Dominic a hug and sending him on his way.

“You wanna get changed for bed, Virgil?” Thomas asked, starting to set up the couch for them to sleep on.

“Uh… Can we sleep together? Like… hold me. I wanna be the little spoon.”

Thomas smiled. “Sure, let me pull out the couch bed then.”

Virgil watched Thomas work for a long moment, before heading into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

He stared blankly at the red blotch now on his thigh when he took off his pants, before putting on his shorts. He was upset they didn’t completely cover it, but was happy it still only looked red, maybe a small bit purple.

Virgil headed out the bathroom, crossing his arms.

“I got frustrated. Everyone was leaving, I couldn’t talk, I…”

Thomas nodded. “It’s okay Virgil. Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

Virgil sighed in relief and moved to lay in the couch bed, letting Thomas hold him.

He dreamt about Dominic that night.

He wondered what that meant.


	41. Tics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Head Injury AU, featuring Deceit with Tourettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend’s the one with tourette’s so he’s my consultant on this, but I do have a blinking tic that I hate severely so Deceit gets it so I can relate to the snake lol

The word blink sets off his first set of tics as a ‘human’.

As Deceit’s eyes rapidly blink, the first one to notice is Logan.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, posture as perfect as ever.

Deceit scowled a bit. “ _Yes._ ” He lied.

Logan frowned. “Your eyes will dry out if you continue doing that.” They paused slightly. “Can you stop?”

“I… I could.” He lied again, and Roman tilted his head. 

“Are you sure?”

“It would hurt to stop!” Deceit finally said, the truth this time. He sighed shakily. “I-” He rolled his neck.

“A-Are you hurt?” Virgil asked, eyes wide.

Remus frowned. “Is it like… You have to or it hurts, but like… Your head’s saying you have to or something?” He dealt with compulsions, he at least knew something. He was trying to help. 

“Yes.” Deceit says, voice shaky and quiet. He didn’t really know who he was saying yes to. But he knew the answer was yes.

“Maybe we really do need that therapist, Lo…” Patton sighed softly, looking forlorn at the ground. “Maybe Deceit has something…”

“I believe so. Do you need anything from us to feel better?” Logan offered.

Deceit exhaled softly. “Feel- Ffffffffeel-” He fixated on the letter F. 

“A distraction?” Roman offered quietly.

“Mm- well-” Remus said, thinking. “Maybe just let him finish.”

“We can get Thomas to put on a movie. I’ll get him.” Patton nodded, moving to sprint out of the room and get Thomas.

Deceit was glad they didn’t see him as bad or anything.

It felt like a family.

It really did.


	42. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too much for Remus, and too embarrassing for Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Roman and some ableistic stuff
> 
> Head Injury AU!

It’s too loud.

Remus was starting to get distressed by the people around them talking (were they yelling???), especially the people in their group.

Virgil was standing closest to him, and while that felt nice, it also felt too close. Virgil was accidentally bumping into him whenever a person brushed past them, trying to not get too close to strangers.

The bumping somehow startled Remus every single time, and it was making what was already a problem much worse.

Remus’s hands moved to fist into his hair, eyes quickly looking around.

“Are you okay?” Was Logan screaming at him?!

Remus covered his ears, giving a loud whine.

Roman looked embarrassed by the noise Remus made, and quickly stepped back when a stranger looked over at them. “Remus, stop-” He tried to hiss, but Remus was trying to block out sound, including Roman.

A stranger bumped into Remus, and the side immediately dropped to the ground, holding his knees close to his chest and rocking back and forth.

Thomas dropped down with him, not knowing what to do.

Logan looked around. “We should find a quiet place to calm him down.”

Roman shook his head. “Remus, please stop.”

Logan frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Your brother is in distress.”

“Hey Roman, you should lay off him.” Joan said quickly, narrowing their eyes at Roman.

Roman grunted, looking away.

Remus was trying to scratch his face now, while Dominic was comforting Virgil a bit- Virgil was looking panicked.

Roman looked away, obviously embarrassed by Remus still.

Remus let Joan try and ask what was wrong.

“Loud…” He whimpered finally.

Patton turned to Roman. “Can you make ear muffs for Remus.”

Roman huffed. “He can do it himself…”

Roman was obviously getting upset with the situation now, walking away from the group a bit to try not to be associated with them.

Patton crossed his arms. “Roman.”

Roman put a hand in his bag and manifested ear muffs inside the bag, before tossing them at Patton. “Now stop making me part of the group.”

Patton frowned and moved to put the ear muffs on Remus.

Remus seemed addicted to the texture immediately, rubbing the muffs gently to try calming down.

“Sensory overload.” Logan said finally, sitting next to Remus.

Joan exhaled softly. “Let’s find a quiet place to stay.”

Roman sighed as he followed the group, dragging his feet a bit.

Remus made the day out awful.

Roman wished he’d stop doing that.


	43. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds out about Deceit and Remus's coping mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton!

Patton was cleaning up around the light side when he saw it.

Remus, playing with a stuffed animal- a raccoon? Something that Patton hadn’t seen him have before.

Patton’s eyes narrowed a bit, before he smiled and moved to stand over Remus. “Hey, Remus. What are you doing?”

Remus blinked in surprise. “Patton? Um, playing with my stuffed animal. I named him Virgil.”

Patton frowned. “You did?”

Remus nodded, nuzzling his animal.

Patton smiled again, but it wasn’t sweet. It was sick, bitter. “That’s interesting.”

The next day, Remus woke up Deceit, sobbing loudly because his Virgil raccoon’s guts were spilled all over the floor.

Deceit quickly moved to check Remus’s room, eyes widened as he not only saw the remains of Remus’s Virgil, but of Deceit’s stuffed spider Anxiety, all over Remus’s floor.

Deceit trembled as they watched the floor, before he leaned down to pick up some fluff. “I… I’ll… It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Remus sobbed as he hugged onto Deceit.

Deceit was glad Remus didn’t see the look Virgil gave him the next time they saw each other.

And was especially glad when Remus didn’t hear Virgil call him a creepy freak.


	44. Pretty Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit appears to Thomas and finds him in a very vulnerable state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!! With Thomceit!!!

Thomas’s shirt is stuffed in his mouth.

Maybe not all of it of course, but the bottom of his shirt is clenched tightly in his teeth to make way for his hand, wrapped around himself and moving quickly. 

Little shaky breaths spilled from him, a moan escaping him, before he jolted in surprise when he heard a voice.

“What a pretty sight.”

Thomas quickly dropped his shirt, covering himself and looking up at Deceit with deep, dark red cheeks.

“O-Oh- I-”

Deceit put a finger up to Thomas’s mouth, causing his manifestor to give a soft, embarrassed noise.

“It’s alright. You do know it’s okay that you masturbate, right? And as a facet of yourself, I’m not someone you have to hide from.”

Thomas looked away, before Deceit gave a soft noise.

“Thomas… Look. Do you want my help?”

Thomas covered his face, thinking. He was still nervous around Deceit, and it was weird for them to do something right? As a side and the person he came from…

Deceit gave Thomas a reassuring smile. “You can say no if you don’t trust me.. But I do want to make you feel good. I only ever want what makes you happy.”

Thomas looked up at Deceit, before nodding softly.

Deceit’s smile widened. “I definitely _haven’t_ been waiting a long time for this.”

Thomas was surprised by the kiss to his lips, but immediately fell into it.

And when Deceit’s expert hands caused Thomas to climax, there really wasn’t anything more he could say except, “We should- should again, maybe…”

Deceit didn’t hesitate to agree, but calmly stroked Thomas a bit as he spoke up again;

“Though maybe we should see how you feel about punishments.”

Thomas exhaled. “Like… spankings?” He asked awkwardly.

“If you want.”

Thomas giggled breathlessly and moaned a bit, as Deceit gave a lazy roll of his thumb over Thomas’s tip.

“Maybe. I think I-I’d like that.”

Deceit gave a smile, before changing their position so they were cuddling, him as big spoon and Thomas as little spoon.

Thomas let him continue stroking, breathing shakily. 

Deceit found he was too nervous to ask if this was just sex though.

He really did want to be more.

For now, Thomas was falling asleep.

Deceit kissed Thomas’s neck, nuzzling into it as Thomas came again with a tired mewl.

“Goodnight, Thomas…” Deceit whispered, giving a soft sigh as Thomas fell asleep.

“… I love you.”


	45. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan takes care of a 3 year old Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I'm like half asleep

Logan had a 3 year old on his hip.

Patton and Virgil stared in confusion at Logan mostly, while Roman stared in confusion at the baby.

“Remus?” Roman finally asked.

“You’re taking care of little Remus? I thought Deceit did that…” Virgil mumbled, covering part of his face a little.

“He does, we take care of him together mostly. Deceit is tired and napping, and I enjoy taking care of Remus. Why are you all so confused?” Logan asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Well-” Patton started, before Roman cut him off on accident.

“I did not know Remus regresses too!”

Logan smiled slightly, as Remus gave an excited squeal when Roman gave his own excited shout.

“It’s just… after everything that happened recently, I didn’t really expect you two to be friends.” Patton finally said when Roman was finished.

“Hmm. You might not have expected it, but it came to be. Remus, would you like a movie?”

Remus bounced on Logan’s hip and cheered.

“I’m going to let Remus watch a movie while I make him lunch.”

Virgil still looked very confused. “Why did you bring him out here?”

“Because I think you all should get over your toxic feelings about Remus. I promise, he’s not as bad as you thought.” Logan kissed Remus’s forehead and let Remus bounce off to watch Jumanji on the tv. Roman dropped down and started watching with him, starting to regress.

“I…” Patton hesitated. “Well… I might as well make food with you?”

Patton and Logan had a semi-long conversation after, and Virgil found himself watching the now two babies squealing about the movie and playing with each other.


	46. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets some love from a few sides who need it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head Injury au again but the next one isn't so <3

Thomas was surprised when Remus threw himself at Thomas, arms tight around him. Thomas blushed softly in response to the warmth against him, raising a brow. “Remus?”

“Look Tommy…” 

Remus nuzzled his head against Thomas, and his manifestor blushed a little more, mostly out of confusion- but also because it felt nice to be touching a person. 

“We’re touching… It’s so nice…”

“H-Heh, yeah…”

Remus glanced up at Thomas’s face, lips pursing a bit. “Um… Does that mean you don’t like it?”

Thomas blinked and shook his head. “I do like it, it’s just… so different, we can…”

Remus smiled and gave Thomas a kiss to the lips, which seemed to calm whatever nerves Thomas had.

“It’s nice when you do that…” Thomas whispered a little, blinking at Remus. It was weird thinking about how everyone would be able to see this now, but he didn’t feel really bad about it though.

Thomas wasn’t embarrassed by Remus, and never would be.

“O-Oh.”

Thomas looked up when he heard Logan’s voice, smiling slightly. “Hey Logan!”

“You both are giving each other affection.” Logan mumbled slightly.

Remus moved to grab onto Logan’s arm, tugging them close. “Come on! Join in?”

Logan gave a noise and tilted their head down a bit, before nodding.

Thomas watched the two give each other little kisses, before blushing deeper when Logan turned to him. “My turn?”

Thomas felt warm when Logan smiled at him, and melted into the kiss he was given immediately.

“Hey, you know who’s missing?” Thomas tilted his head backwards. “Deceit. He never gets kisses.”

Remus clapped his hands together and squealed. “You’re right! I’ll get him!”

Thomas blinked in surprise and watched Remus run up the stairs, Logan moving to wrap their arms around Thomas’s waist.

“It’s odd that we can touch like this… Go on dates at real places, be seen together by real people.” Logan spoke slowly, blinking a bit.

“Yeah, it kind of is, but… It’s nice, really. We’re… It feels really okay.” Thomas tried and failed to explain the feelings he had.

Logan seemed to understand, somewhat. “I think we are okay.”

Deceit hadn’t been expecting the attacks of hugs and kisses when Remus dragged him downstairs, but he didn’t complain.


	47. Can't Be A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan can't control his regressions, but he can control who sees well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be fluff. It isn't.

Logan was sucking his thumb.

He hadn’t even noticed he was doing it really, writing something into his notebook that was devolving into half thoughts and little things that weren’t all too connected. 

“Um, Logan?”

Logan looked up, blinking owlishly at Thomas, before the thumb was yanked out of his mouth. 

“O-Oh, I-” Logan spoke, dazed, before calming down at Thomas’s soft expression.

“It’s okay.”

Logan felt relieved when Thomas said that, before dipping his head shallowly.

“I um… Feel… Not cut out to be helping at… At the moment.” Logan said, chewing on his lip.

He felt half in, half out of “young”, and really wasn’t looking forward to regressing in front of Thomas- even if he just said it’s okay. He didn’t know the extent.

Logan wasn’t ready to tell him.

Thomas frowned softly and nodded. “You can sink out. I’m here if you need me.”

Logan felt warm at the sentiment, but he didn’t respond, just sinking out.

He regressed alone again, in his cold room with no toys and barely any television that could keep his mind occupied.

But it was alright.

The others needed to think Logan was capable of everything he did.

Thomas needed to think Logan was capable.

So he wouldn’t tell a soul.

Even when his young, baby self cried himself to lonely sleep that night.


	48. Here If You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs a caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sequel to the next one

_“I’m here if you need me.”_

The sentence replayed over and over in Logan’s mind when he awoke, feeling like... well...

Like absolute shit.

He hated waking up from regressing, in all honesty.

It always felt horrible, like he’d wasted the chance to be okay, made his mood ten times worse when it was supposed to be better. Of course, he knew why- locking a baby in a room with no toys or cartoons, or adult supervision wasn’t the best idea.

But...

...

Logan couldn’t keep doing this. 

_“I’m here if you need me.”_

Well, he hoped Thomas meant it, because Logan really fucking needed him.

Thomas was surprised when Logan appeared to him early in the morning, blinking. “Logan?”

“I need you.”

Thomas gave a surprised noise. “Of- what do you need?”

Logan sighed shakily. “I... I regress, and... It’s so lonely... It makes me feel awful... Because... I’m alone... With no toys, no fun...”

Thomas looked heartbroken almost immediately. “Oh- Logan, why-?”

“I was... I _am_ ashamed. I know everyone expects me to be serious, to be...”

“Logan, not when you’re a baby.”

Logan blushed softly.

“Not... Not at all, either. If you don’t want to be serious, you really don’t have to be.”

Logan sighed softly. “I don’t believe that.”

“... alright. Let’s start with you being able to regress and have someone to take care of you. I’ll watch a movie with you and play with you and give you snacks.”

Logan smiled slightly. “As long as they’re healthy.”

Of course, when baby Logan, forgetting the words adult him had said, begged for a cookie...

Thomas could hardly say no.


	49. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman hugs a body pillow.

Roman knew that everyone was happy with each other. 

Patton had Virgil, Logan and Deceit and Remus had each other, and Thomas had his new boyfriend out in the “”””real”””” world.

Roman had no one to cuddle, no one to kiss, no one to...

He stared around his room, before creating a body pillow. He might not have had someone to cuddle, but he had something he could hold.

Roman laid down in his bed, snuggling up close to the body pillow and shivering a bit. It didn’t feel right, didn’t feel like a person, but it still sent shivers up his spine imagining it was.

He raised a hand to start running it through his own hair, pretending like someone else was doing it.

It made his chest heavy, and it wasn’t near how much he actually wanted, wasn’t near what he _needed_... 

But it was all he could do.

Roman fell asleep pretending the body pillow in his arms was giving him the touch he needed, and dreamt of a real person holding him that night.

He was disappointed when he woke up.

But he was used to it. He was disappointed a lot.


	50. Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus do the same things to express themselves. Patton doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton!

“Why would you paint your nails if they always come out that badly?”

It’s an offhanded insulting comment that Remus should be over by now, but Remus still isn’t.

Patton’s smiling face isn’t showing malice, but Remus knows it’s there. He can feel it at Patton’s next sentence, striking him down as if the father figure had punched him.

God, Remus wished Patton would just get it over with and punch him, it wouldn’t be worse than this.

“You should just let nail polish be Roman’s thing. You’re really bad at it anyways.”

Remus gave a noise, but couldn’t really object. He loved painting his nails- it was a nice thing to do, and a nice coping mechanism. Healthier than actually drinking the nail polish, of course.

But now his healthy coping mechanism was being ruined.

“But I like painting my nails...”

Patton have an expression, one that seemed so condescending and fake.

“I know, but look at your fingers! You can barely keep it on just your nails. Maybe take up something else more suited for your... style.”

Remus stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

“Well, I had some things I needed to do. Think about what I said, okay?”

Remus didn’t want to.

He waved softly as the other walked off, before brushing away tears.

Maybe Patton was right.

Roman noticed something was wrong a couple weeks after the fact.

He’d noticed Remus’s nails losing their polish, but hadn’t really thought of it too much at first- It’s not like you can paint them immediately after the last time flaked off.

But after a few days of nothing, of clean nails and little glances to Patton before his eyes flicked away...

Roman was pretty sure something was up with Remus.

And it had to do with Patton.

“Patton?” Roman asked when the two were alone.

“Hmm? Yes Roman?” Patton asked with a smile. It usually reassured Roman, but it only sent a little cold chill up his spine.

“Do you know why Remus hasn’t been painting his nails recently?”

“Of course. I told him he should leave it to you.”

Roman jolted in surprise. He wasn’t sure how to handle how openly Patton had said that honestly. It was jarring, odd, confusing.

“Why though? He likes painting his nails.”

“They don’t look good. He’s a mess. And he makes a mess when he does it.” Patton spoke calmly, clearly-

Was he expecting Roman to agree with him? Was that why this was happening??

“... He’s allowed to express himself any way he wants.”

Patton gave a humorless, hummed laugh. “I don’t know-”

“Well _I_ do.” Roman said forcefully, causing Patton to flinch back a little.

Patton frowned. 

“Don’t talk to my brother.” Roman finally huffed. “He doesn’t need you being mean to him.”

Patton watched Roman leave, before looking at the floor. He needed to try harder if Roman was going to get in the way.

Roman quietly knocked on Remus’s door.

“Huh...? Come in.”

Remus gave a surprised noise when Roman came into the room. “Roman?”

“I brought nail polish.”

“But I-”

Roman shook his head. “You’re allowed to express yourself in any way you want. I like when you do your nails. Maybe you can do mine and I’ll do yours today?”

Remus grinned widely, and giggled a bit. “Alright!”

Roman thought he would regret it, knowing what a mess his nails would be this time. But Remus’s wide smile made it worth it.


	51. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan knew Remus's autism was real. Especially after everyone caused him to have a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton, Virgil, AND Roman, but Roman is sympathetic at the end so it's all good

Patton was upset.

Remus was fucking up again, sending Thomas intrusive thoughts at the wrong times, leaving a mess all over the living room and kitchen and not bothering to pick up.

The last straw was Remus loudly startling Virgil with a squeal.

“Remus!” Patton had started. “That is enough! You give Thomas intrusive thoughts, make messes all the time, draw on the _walls_ , hurt your brother, and now you’re scaring Virgil?!” He sighed. “Look Remus, kiddo…”

As Patton continued talking, Remus stared at Patton in slight confusion. What was the problem? He wondered what messes Patton was talking about. His art pieces? His body moved mostly on its own as he listened to Patton drone on, not really paying much attention anymore.

He jolted in surprise when Patton grabbed his shoulders.

“Remus! Aren’t you even listening to me?! Why are you dancing-”

“Jesus Remus, you’re even shittier at listening to people than I remember.” Virgil? Why was Virgil getting in on this too?

Remus looked with wide eyes at Virgil, then Patton, then Roman when Roman started loudly complaining how Remus would never listen to anyone, how Remus was a problem, loudly yelling at him that he wasn’t good-

Remus pushed Patton off and knelt down on the floor, covering his ears.

“Hey! Don’t put your hands on Patton!” Roman cried, mostly out of surprise.

Virgil growled. “Remus, stand up!”

“Now Remus, you can’t just block people who are trying to talk to you out!” Patton added, loudly, loudly.

“What are you all doing to Remus.”

Everyone quieted down when Logan appeared, glaring at all of them.

Roman immediately looked slightly sheepish, but Virgil huffed.

“Nothing! He’s being a c-”

“He’s autistic, obviously, and you’re harming him.”

Remus, behind Logan now, was having a meltdown- slamming his hands into the floor and giving choked sobs.

Roman’s slightly sheepish turned into immediate shame.

“He- autistic?” He asked softly.

“No he isn’t.” Virgil huffed. “I’ve known him longer than _you_ , Logan.”

Logan scoffed. “And you’ve actually watched how he responds to stimuli and reacts to people? You’ve taken such great care in seeing what sets him off and what doesn’t seen what causes the things he does?”

Virgil glanced away.

“Exactly.”

“But Logan-” Patton started, before flinching back slightly at Logan’s cold look.

“But nothing. You all never listen to me, sure, but you never even notice Remus.”

Logan knelt down with Remus and held out his hand a little, which Remus gratefully accepted. 

“Wanna leave…”

“I know. Let’s go, alright?”

Roman rubbed his arm a bit. “I-I’m sorry.” He said to his brother and Logan.

Remus sniffed and rubbed his ear hard, before they were gone.

“Maybe we were really b-holes…” Patton mumbled.

“Mm.” Virgil hummed flatly.

Roman agreed though. They really were.


	52. Autistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Logan learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autistic Logan and OCD Remus are the best hcs
> 
> Also unsympathetic Virgil, Patton, and Roman kinda, but not really bad or anything

Logan was stimming.

He was playing with his hands, feeling slightly tense as he listened to everyone arguing, yelling back whenever anyone even raised their voice at him.

He finally decided to say, quietly, “I-It’s too loud-”

“Well, you were just yelling, so you can’t really say that.” Virgil said, the unspoken “Hypocrite.” heavy under his words.

Logan looked away and tried to calm down.

His meltdown this time appeared in another thrown object, another scream. 

He left before he was scolded.

The next instance of Logan showing his autism happened to be… well, during some info dumping.

There was something urgent about him getting what he wanted to say across, even when the people he could talk to started dwindling down.

“Not now, Logan.” Virgil had said.

“Uh- can we talk about something else?” Patton had asked.

(”No.” Logan had said, and promptly left. Virgil had gotten pissed at him for that. Of course he did.)

Now at his last person, Logan had quickly spoken through the beginning part of his words, knowing the most interesting part would catch Roman, it had to, it-

“Jesus Logan-”

No no, Logan hadn’t gotten to the best part yet!

“Maybe find someone else to talk to, okay?”

Logan’s mouth clamped shut, before he dipped his head and watched Roman walk away.

It’s finally Remus, who happened to show up a few minutes later, that listens.

It’s nice to be listened to.

Deceit was the first one to suggest autism one night, with Logan fidgeting on the floor with a rubiks cube, barely looking at him.

Logan finally looked up, eyebrows furrowed. “Autism?”

“Well… yes. You seem like you have it.”

“It’s okay, we both have it!” Remus had spoke up, sitting next to Logan and starting to dance a bit.

Logan flushed gently.

“Oh?”

“Yes, Remus also exhibits a lot of signs. I believe the others should try and realize that…”

“We’re cool Logan.” Remus smiled. “That’s cool, right?”

Logan agreed that it was cool.


	53. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit breaks a cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusive Patton and blood and violence :")

Deceit flinched when the cup fell from his hands, eyes widening as he stared at the mess on the floor. 

Patton’s eyes moved to the floor, staring at the glass. The door he’d just opened had hit Deceit, and now… “Whoops. Looks like you got broken glass on the floor. Clean that up, will you?”

Deceit shakily exhaled when Patton spoke, before going down to pick up the glass. 

“How did you manage to do that? Are you always this clumsy, Dee?”

“You- You bumped into me.”

“So you’re blaming me?”

Deceit went quiet, going back to cleaning up the mess.

“Before someone gets hurt, okay?”

Deceit gave a slight eye roll. Of course, that was something he _knew._

Patton growled slightly. “Did you roll your eyes at me?”

Deceit looked up, going slightly pale. “No.”

“You did.”

Deceit’s eyes averted, before Patton sighed.

“You know what, I’ve had enough of this. You lie and give attitude _all_ the time, to **everyone**. Put a piece of glass in your mouth.”

Deceit gave a noise. “No. I will not.”

Patton frowned deeply. “Deceit.”

Deceit blinked and glanced away with a swallow.

“Do you want me to call for help?”

“… I…”

Deceit gave a resigned sigh and put a piece carefully into his mouth.

Then he spit it, and blood, out immediately when Patton punched him in the face.

“P-Pat-” Deceit said in surprise, before he was cut off by the pain he felt from the glass cutting his cheek.

“Again.”

“No!”

Patton glared at him, before kneeling down. 

Deceit stared at him, before huffing shakily and putting it back.

After the second punch, Deceit was allowed to spit it out.

“I’m so sorry that it had to be this way but you know how much I hate you being so disobedient. Maybe this time you’ll learn.”

Deceit stared off into space as he carefully maneuvered his tongue to not touch the cuts on his cheeks now. He grunted as some blood dripped to the floor.

“I don’t think you’ll be doing this again. Unless you want that to happen again. But I’m being nice, I’m not even going to ask you to clean up the blood you’re getting _all_ over the floor.” 

Deceit sniffed, covering his face slightly and whimpering as tears finally pricked up in his eyes.

“Don’t cry, Dee. It’s gonna be alright.”

Deceit watched Patton clean up the glass and blood, and almost felt thankful.

But he couldn’t be thankful toward Patton, or he’d have already lost.

“Say thank you?” 

Deceit felt bitterness in his chest when he forced himself to speak again.

“Thank you, Patton.”

Deceit couldn’t lose.


	54. Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a prince in a tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops short and more abusive Patton

It’s to keep Roman safe, Patton says.

His brother was dangerous, Thomas needed him safe, Roman was better off locked up like Rapunzel.

“Well like Rapunzel, I’m escaping.” Roman had grumbled to himself, looking around his prison.

It wasn’t a bad prison, sure. Again, if Roman was a princess, Rapunzel would be his name right now.

No matter what Roman said, how he pleaded for Patton to get some sense, Patton would just assert that he knows what’s best for Roman.

Finally, Thomas makes a video.

And instead of being confined like Patton wanted him to be, Roman runs. It’s freedom, it’s an escape…

It’s a way to piss Patton off.

And god does he get pissed.

Patton came into Roman’s room, yelling, like Roman was a disobeying child.

Roman refused Patton, used his powers of creativity, did everything he could to keep from going back to his prison.

He no longer wondered why Thomas used to assert that he was _not_ Patton’s son.


	55. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds Remus, regressed, and decides to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh in the same universe as the one with Logan and babby Remus and Roman getting small too,,,

Roman was startled by the sound of a child crying.

The prince quickly looked around in confusion, before his eyes fell on the child crying on the floor.

He knelt down a bit, before he realized what was going on.

“Remus?? What are you doing alone??”

“Lo went away!” Remus complained immediately, little arms quickly reaching for Roman as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Roman moved to pick Remus up, holding him on his hip. “Logan went away? Where did he go?”

“Tommy took… n’ Patty…”

Roman gently rocked Remus, before nodding. “Logan was needed, then?”

“Meanies! I need Lo!”

Roman chuckled slightly and smiled at Remus. “What if I take care of you while we wait for Logan?”

Remus gave little sniffles, not completely convinced.

“What if we get some chocolate and watch Monster House?”

Remus immediately brightened and squealed excitedly.

Later, when Logan frantically came back to get Remus, he was pleasantly surprised to find Remus asleep on his brother’s chest, Roman drooling and also asleep.

He was less happy about all the chocolate wrappers around.


	56. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a dick to Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusive Patton and fading and gore and death mentions and yeah buckle up this one's yikes

“I said to leave us alone today. We had something important we were doing, and Thomas needed you _away_! I already said-” Patton was upset, and very clearly so.

Remus frowned. “I’m a side of Thomas too. I didn’t do anything to hurt him! I love Tommy!”

Patton scoffed. “Love? What do you know about love? If you loved Thomas, you would listen to me.”

Remus went rigid. “Nuh uh! You’re the one who tries to keep Roman and me apart! Tries to make Deceit and I the bad guys! Thomas doesn’t need that!”

Patton rubbed his temples. “Be quiet, Remus. Just go away.”

Remus’s teeth clenched a bit. 

“No, you’re awful to everyone! No one-”

“Don’t say another word.”

Remus swallowed, staring at Patton. He knew the “moral” side was being serious, but…

“Fuck no.”

Remus didn’t know what was going on until his face was in the ground, his head throbbed, and his tongue was half bitten off.

“You never listen to me. I think I should punish you. Maybe that’ll get it across to you.”

“Kinky!” Remus tried to joke, tried to laugh.

Patton gave a slight, almost smirk.

“Sure.”

-

Roman’s body felt cold.

Something was _wrong_ , Roman could feel it in his chest.

Was it…

Remus?

Roman quickly rushed out the room, quickly running to Remus’s room.

“Remus? I felt- Are you alr-”

Roman’s breath caught in his throat when he found Remus, staring wide wide eyes.

His brother was half conscious on the floor, and flickering in and out of sight.

“R-Rem-”

Roman quickly dropped in front of Remus, grabbing onto him. “Remus?! What happened?!”

“P-Pat-Patton-” Remus whimpered.

Roman frantically looked around, before touching Remus’s hand. “Take some of my energy. We can’t have you… erm…”

Dying. They both knew what Roman was trying not to say.

Remus whimpered and nodded slightly.

Roman pressed their foreheads together. “I can’t lose you, brother.”

He had to deal with Patton once Remus was out of the danger zone. 

For now…


	57. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus doesn't really eat much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eating disorder tw, and a babie

Remus was getting skinny.

He liked that, it meant that he was being punished right. He deserved this, he was bad. He heard it enough. 

It wasn’t really just a punishment sometimes, though. Sometimes he didn’t even remember to punish himself, instead he naturally punished himself. He forgot to eat, which meant he wasn’t meant to right?

Even if days were getting a little hazy recently, even if…

“Hey, Remus.” Virgil snapped in his face, causing Remus to come back to the land of the living.

“Uh, what?”

“You kinda zoned out there.”

Remus licked his lips lightly and shrugged. “Yeah, was just imagining stuff.”

“Don’t wanna hear it.”

Remus nodded and watched Virgil make himself some cereal. 

“Have you eaten?” Virgil asked, moving to grab another bowl.

Remus touched his stomach discreetly. “Yeah.” He _lied_ , and it hurt. He hated lying.

Virgil accepted it, he knew Remus never lied, and went on his merry way.

Remus whimpered a bit and touched his stomach, shivering. He felt his young self edging at him, felt like he was just going to be a baby crying on the floor soon, but he pushed it away and got a glass of juice.

“Ah, hello Remus. I’m glad to see you.” 

Remus looked up blearily, smiling when he saw it was Logan. “Ah, good morning, Logi-bear!”

Logan gave a good natured sigh, before eyeing Remus. “Do you need to sit down?”

“Hmm?”

Remus wobbled slightly. “I’ll be okay!”

Logan eyed him carefully, before exhaling softly. “Thomas is calling for the others and me. May you find Deceit? I don’t want you to be alone.”

Worried.

Remus frowned as Logan spoke, before nodding slowly. “Alright…”

He hadn’t wanted to make Logan worried about him, honestly…

Remus watched Logan leave, before slowly moving to the living room.

“DECCY!!!” He screamed, and smiled when Deceit immediately appeared.

Deceit’s eyes were wide. “Are you okay-?!”

Remus exhaled shakily. “Yeah, Logan just wanted me to not be alone and find you.”

_Lies._

“… Alright.” Deceit sat down and watched Remus follow him to the couch. “Want to regress?”

“… Yeah, I’ve been fighting it.”

“You don’t have to fight things like that.”

Remus knew Deceit hadn’t meant it like that, but all he heard was ‘There was other things about you you had to put your energy into fighting.’

Remus wasn’t bad because he regressed, but he was still bad.

“Okay…” Remus gave a resigned whistle, before nuzzling Deceit’s chest and staring blankly at the tv.

It took barely any time for Remus to fully regress, considering he almost did it already just a few minutes ago.

Deceit definitely knew something was wrong when the baby curled up against his side started having a meltdown.

“Hey, hey, Remus, it’s okay.” Deceit tried calming him down, before pausing when the child shouted.

“I’M! HUNGRY!!”

Deceit gave a shaky exhale, before nodding. “Okay, let’s get you something to eat.”

He quickly moved to the kitchen to start making Remus a chocolate spread sandwich, and watched the child try to wolf down the food.

“Hey hey, not too fast okay? You don’t want to throw up.”

Remus looked upset, but slowed down a little.

“… do you know when you last ate?” Deceit asked quietly, and exhaled when Remus shook his head. “No, you’re just a baby.”

“Still hungry…”

Deceit moved to grab Remus Yogis, watching the child snack as he watched tv.

He made a mental note to watch Remus when he was an adult, moving to hold Remus as he ate and watched.

“Love Deccy…” Remus sighed happily, nuzzling against Deceit.

“I love you too, dear.” Deceit gently played with Remus’s hair, and watched the television.

He looked up when everyone appeared again, before grabbing Logan’s attention. 

“We need to talk. Virgil, will you watch Remus?” Deceit asked, and Roman gave a noise.

“What about me!”

“You tend to regress with him, so I naturally assumed you would.” Deceit gestured, and Roman sighed. 

“Okay, but I’m still upset…”

Deceit sighed.

“Deceit.” Logan gently called his attention, and the yellow side nodded, before pulling Logan away from the group.

“When Remus became small, he… Had a meltdown. He was very hungry.” Deceit said, and Logan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“To the point of a meltdown? Did he just want a snack or was it actually that much hunger?”

“Well, I didn’t detect a lie when he screamed he was hungry.”

The two of them stood in awkward silence.

“We should watch his eating habits more closely.” Logan finally said.

Deceit agreed, looking over at Remus.

Remus was playing patty cake with Virgil, who looked relaxed.

“I want everyone happy.” Deceit said, before getting startled when Remus screamed out for Deceit. 

“Virgy’s so funny!” Remus said, voice childish and happy. Not much unlike these days, but with the hint of a speech impediment, or maybe just not used to talking in general.

“That’s good, dear.”

“Let’s hope he stays in this headspace long enough to eat.” Logan added.

Deceit sighed and nodded, the two of them moving back to the group.

Patton was making dinner, and as Deceit called it, Roman wasn’t so ‘adult’ anymore.

Deceit fondly watched the twins play, before looking up at Logan.

Logan moved to sit with Deceit and hold onto him.

Remus was in good hands.


	58. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit uses she pronouns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton and ambiguous Virgil idk lol

“Why do you even slightly entertain Deceit?!” Virgil huffed. “He’s literally-”

“Uh, she.”

Virgil looked up and raised a brow. “Huh?”

Deceit glanced around them before looking at her gloves. “My pronouns. She.”

“You’re a girl?!” Patton asked, excitement clear in his voice. Deceit was really the mom, she-

“Um. No, I’m a man.” Deceit huffed. “And asking a trans woman if she’s a ‘girl’ or a trans man if he’s a ‘boy’ is slightly demeaning isn’t it? We’re all 30, I’d hardly be a ‘girl’. Being trans doesn’t automatically make you a child.”

Patton’s mouth opened and closed, as if he wasn’t sure which part to even respond to. “Well... that’s a lot to unpack...”

“Ah, alright!” Roman’s smile was bright. “She’s a man! That’s all we need to know, right?”

Virgil rubbed his arm. “So... So h- sh- she’s just... A guy?” 

“That... doesn’t work, sorry. You can’t be a man with female pronouns.” Patton looked... confused, but there was something else under it.

“Why not?” Deceit asked, voice smooth. She held no anger, no emotion toward Patton. He meant nothing. But she wasn’t going to just let him say something that could be detrimental to others.

“Because you’re a man. She is for females, and maybe nonbinary people sometimes.”

Thomas was watching the sides blankly, eyes wide and confused. “But... Why couldn’t she? What made pronouns _have_ genders?”

“Well Thomas-” Patton started, before Logan cut him off.

“Humans who think there are only two genders. Would Joan agree with what Patton is saying?”

It’s the end of Patton’s argument immediately. 

Thomas’s mind made up, he smiled at Deceit.

“And she’s a wonderful guy.”

Deceit smiled, before scoffing. “Does this mean you’ll listen to me when I say to care for yourself?”

“That’s not what the argument is about!” Patton immediately exclaimed, and the conversation shifted back to the task at hand.

At least Deceit was going to be called by the right pronouns.

Now she just needed to choose between Delilah and Desiree for her name.


	59. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood tw

Virgil flicked water at Roman.

Roman knew it wasn’t bad, knew Virgil wasn’t dangerous.

But well... no actually, he didn’t know that.

All he knew was he was back on the shore of some lake, water flicking up toward him, eyes widened as he stared into eyes that seemed to take his soul, and blood, his blood, all over his fingers and side.

Roman gasped for air, holding his side, before realizing in his haze he was in front of people.

It didn’t help, because the thought was fleeting.

“Roman!”

Roman flinched violently, eyes wide when he looked up.

Virgil, and Remus.

Remus was watching Roman carefully. “Are you okay?”

“I... Y-Yes, of- of-”

“Don’t lie...” Virgil swallowed. “You... Panicked so bad, I-I...”

“I... I need to go.” Roman hid his trembling hands and watched the floor, quickly rushing away.

Remus stopped Virgil from going after him.

“When he’s calm, Virgy.”

Roman felt like he’d never be calm again.


	60. Chattering Lack Of Common Sense (Bootleg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy has something Virgil wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague eye gore, Unsympathetic Virgil

“Come on.” Remy whispers, lips pursed around the straw of the tea in his hands. “I’m not even a side.”

Virgil smiled slightly. “I know. Which is why you’re perfect.”

“For what?”

Virgil leaned his head back, hands moving to prod at his own face. “To replace something I lost.”

Remy’s heart completely stopped in his chest when he saw Virgil’s face.

Eyes.

He was missing eyes.

‘Not for long.’ Remy thought bitterly, before shouting “No!” And shoving Virgil backward, turning to run.

His tea and sunglasses get knocked off in the scuffle that ensued when Virgil tried tackling him.

“Shh.” Another voice.

Remy’s eyes squeezed shut, in vain he knew, but it was the only defense he had. “Get off me!”

Another body was behind him, grabbing onto him tightly.

“Virgil needs something from you, and he gets everything he needs.”

“That’s bullshit!” Remy yelled, before gasping when a hand grabbed onto his throat.

His eyes opened.

There was a flash of pink, purple, silver, then darkness.


	61. A Shift In Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides hated Patton, so the obvious response was to give power to Logan right? Logan's not dangerous.
> 
> Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so
> 
> This one shot is panic inducing and there will never ever be abusive Logan again.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, nail gore, broken nose, panic attacks, mentions of being buried alive, a kiss is asked for and the person gets punished for saying no but isn't forced to actually kiss them, Unsympathetic/Abusive Logan, Unsympathetic/Abusive Patton, an eating disorder, and telling someone they should die, plus burning someone with hot coffee.
> 
> Did I get all that? If I missed anything, please tell me. This story is probably the darkest in the entire collection.
> 
> An alter in my system wrote it. His nickname is Toxicity for a reason.

Injuries are rarely caused by Logan. 

It’s funny, Roman pondered, as he cleaned up Patton’s hand for him. Just a few weeks previous, he would have done anything to be away from Patton. But now, now Patton was the lesser of two evils, the shinier shit in this mess. 

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me now, _kiddo_.“ 

Roman took a moment to just breathe. “I did. And I do. But at least you only slapped us. I have to actually bandage you.” Of course, it was Patton who clawed at the door locking him in, ruining his nails. But…

Patton watched Roman work, before wincing slightly at a small rough movement Roman made. 

“Did you get in trouble for it?” Roman asked tiredly, eyes half lidded. 

“Of course.” Patton responded. “Are you going to do something about it again? Put Virgil in charge and hope he doesn’t do awful things too? Deceit?“ 

“Shut up, I’m not in the mood for another guilt trip.“ 

Patton paused, before looking up when Logan opened the door. 

Roman almost, almost asked for privacy, but he didn’t. 

“Video.” Logan regarded them both coldly. 

Roman stood up, face pale and sallow. “Fine." 

Patton stared, before standing too. "We still pretending everything is fine, Logan?" 

"Everything _is_ fine." 

Roman watched the two leave, before rubbing his face and rising up too. 

No. It wasn’t. And it never would be. 

* * *

Patton gets the worst of it, and Virgil doesn’t really know how to feel about it. 

Patton was an abuser, and _Virgil_ (well, possibly Logan) got the worst of it there. It was painful, awful, and Virgil panicked more and more. 

Virgil gets the least of it now, though. 

Logan is a little more lenient, less hard on him than Roman, than Deceit, than Remus, and especially…

"How often does he hurt you?” Virgil asked one night, staring at the man who ruined him. Harmed him, gaslit him, changed his entire being to conform to exactly what he wanted. 

“Often.” Patton sighed. “You’re happy about that, aren’t you? That not only can you do almost any bad you want nowadays, but the person who tried to help you is being hurt over and over. It makes your little dark side heart happy, doesn’t it kiddo?" 

Virgil’s chin lifted, to try and relieve the pain in his throat. "I… I don’t…" 

"Don’t bother denying it. I see through your lies.” 

“Thought that was Deceit." 

Patton fought the urge to slap Virgil, or yell, or anything. He knew hitting the others was off limits, knew that yelling could result in something he _didn’t want_. 

"Funny. Hilarious." 

Virgil cast his eyes downward. "I don’t know how I feel, Patton." 

"You wanted me to sort through your feelings again?" 

Virgil shook his head. "I wanted to say that you doing that is why I can’t _fucking_ tell." 

He turned a bit, hearing movement behind him. 

"Is that so…” Patton murmured. 

“Logan’s coming. Better be on your best behavior.” Virgil mumbled bitterly, before disappearing. He didn’t want to be around Patton anymore. 

And he certainly didn’t want to see what happened. 

… maybe. 

* * *

Deceit understands these are lies. 

He can taste it when Logan even brings up food, Deceit’s weight, a diet, restrictions. 

Hell, he even knows it’s to make him weaker. Less able to help Thomas, less able to fight against Logan, less weight, less mind, less less less. 

And yet when Logan jabs a finger at his stomach and comments about all that extra weight, something stings in Deceit’s chest. 

"I’m trying.” Deceit whimpered, a hand moving to touch his stomach. “I’m trying, I really am. I’m barely eating, I’m working myself _ragged_ , when will I be-” He gave a little gasp. 

Logan scoffed at him a bit, before sighing gently. “Soon, hopefully. Right?" 

Deceit opened and closed his mouth. 

And then Deceit was gaining weight again. 

It seemed every small scrap of food he tried to eat, to maintain some level of cognition, forces him to gain weight, forces him to be fatter, fatter, fatter. 

’ _But I’m not. Why do I believe this, why do I look so…_ ‘ 

Logan suggests not eating altogether. 

"I have to eat _something_ , I could die…” Deceit whimpered. 

Logan smiled, tilting his head a bit and regarding Deceit with a look that sent ice down his spine. 

“Well, maybe if you die you won’t be such a waste." 

Deceit, not knowing what to do with that, sneaks a small, small piece of chicken that night.

And he continues to gain weight. 

* * *

Roman’s _crying_.

Remus can’t really piece together what happened, he just knows there’s porcelain pieces on the floor, and Roman’s god damn blood smeared over his face.

"Get over yourself.” He heard Logan say, and his mind shuts off for a moment.

“Logan, you broke his nose…!” Remus’s voice was too quiet for his ears, or maybe his hearing was tunneling.

Roman’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, holding the painful part of his face and trying desperately to speak through sobs.

“And? We’re not even human. Did I act like this when you hit me with a ninja star, hmm?”

Remus gave a little noise. “Well nerd,” He missed the flash of anger in Logan’s eyes, and the look of pure panic on Roman’s. “Not all of us are as strong as *you*. And maybe at the time I wasn’t trying to hurt you, but you obviously wanted to hurt Roman.”

Logan’s jaw clicked. He stalked forward a bit, before grasping at Remus’s chin.

Remus’s breathing nearly stopped, and when fear showed on his expression, Logan’s anger turned to a smirk.

Logan pushed Remus backward and spit at him when he fell. “You’re beneath me.”

Remus gave a weak laugh, and tried to pretend he liked that. Maybe if he did, Logan would stop. “K-Kinky.”

Logan’s smile widened, and Remus’s dropped.

“You liked that? Tell me, what else do you like? Do you like being buried alive? Choked until you pass out? Do you like a ninja star right to the forehead?”

Remus swallowed and looked to Roman for help.

Roman shook his head no.

So Remus, foregoing reverse psychology, shook his head no too.

“Oh. Well that’s too bad isn’t it. Looks like our time together won’t be very fun.”

Roman’s sobs rang in Remus’s ears as Logan dragged him away.

* * *

Patton knows the others watch him more nowadays.

Maybe they’re waiting for him to gain control once again. Maybe they’re waiting for Logan to hurt him. Maybe they’re wary of two abusive people making rules.

But Patton can’t be abusive. He can’t.

Logan won’t allow him.

Patton ponders what that even meant. Was Logan afraid Patton would take control again? Was all of this punishment going his way really just punishment for everything that had happened?

Was it punishment for copying Logan, invalidating Logan, hurting Logan?

Maybe that was why he was the one Logan seemed to go for more, but something was off about it.

Because Logan went for everyone.

And sure, Virgil got more of a reprieve than any other side, but…

Patton glanced up when Logan entered the room, eyes slanted, tired, bloodshot. Carefully watching Logan’s movements.

Patton was the one forced to move out, move into Logan’s room, move into a room that left him cold inside and out.

Maybe if Patton were a better person, he would have gave a shit thinking about Logan having to feel this every day. But he wasn’t, and more than that, Logan deserved it for what he was putting Patton through now.

Wasn’t Patton off limits before?

"You know…” Logan’s voice broke Patton’s reverie, and the dad character lifted his head a bit.

“Hmm?”

“You ruined them.” Logan made himself a cup of coffee, watching it brew and the coffee maker splutter out hot liquid.

“Yes, so I’ve been told.”

“Not enough.”

Patton blinked, scoping Logan. “What do you mean?”

“You broke me more than any of them. You isolated Remus and what, punished him a couple times if he got in your way? You guilt trip the others a little, hit them sometimes, but me? You did so much to me, why do you think you’re in my room now?”

“Well, you were…” Patton’s voice died away when Logan glared toward him.

“No. You be quiet. I’m the one calling the shots now. All of you were bastards, but you worst of all.” Logan glanced at his cup of scalding coffee and brought it over to Patton.

Patton knew what was happening immediately, bracing himself.

“Being the good guy got me a place on top, but it’ll never get me on good standing with any of you. So the bad guy it is.” Logan spoke coldly, taking a sip of his drink.

“Hmm. Too bitter.”

He splashed the rest onto Patton and ignored the screaming, going over to his work station.

“Keep it down. I have a Thomas to run.”

* * *

Thomas was having a panic attack.

Panic attacks weren’t very uncommon these days, in all honesty. A lot of mental health issues weren’t.

Dissociation, intrusive thoughts, panic attacks, times of low empathy that absolutely terrified him.

And then there was the random crying.

It was always ugly, painful crying that almost always segwayed into a panic attack, that left his throat raw and his entire body aching.

At least he was getting work done, he thought, though it wasn’t enough. His problems were talked about but nothing felt fixed, just worse and worse.

Thomas sobbed into his sink, tears streaming down his face and drip, drip, dripping down the drain like all his happiness.

Depression? Was Thomas dying? Was this something else entirely?

He felt a hand on his back and flinched, gasping for more air.

"Thomas, don’t overreact.” Logan’s voice was cold, but a tinge warmer than anyone else’s. “Virgil had a panic attack, I’m sure you don’t need to have one too.”

Thomas knew that didn’t make sense. Logan knew that didn’t make sense.

It still left Thomas with guilt riding inside him and crashing into his already aching body.

Logan sighed in almost exasperation. “Thomas-”

“Logan, why- why are you doing- doing all of this?”

Logan blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean…” Thomas struggled to take a non-shaky breath.

“I’m human… I can’t be perfect, I can’t so everything that you want, I can’t *not* have feelings…”

Logan’s jaw clicked, but he knew it was true.

“So… So what is it you want from me….?” Thomas whispered, eyes tired and dead looking.

Logan paused, before his shoulders slumped a bit.

“For you to listen to me.”

“I-”

Thomas shivered when Logan touched him, feeling disgusted at the cold hand on his back.

“You rarely did before, and it takes this for me to be listened to. You’re an absolute dumbass. All the time.”

Thomas whimpered, covered half his face.

“Just… Listen to me, and I promise to let up on them a bit.”

Thomas looked over and nodded slightly.

Logan regarded Thomas slightly coolly, before he gave a soft noise.

“Give me a kiss and I’ll let up on them a little more.”

Thomas hesitated largely, as Logan raised an impatient eyebrow.

“Why…?”

Logan smiled.

“Wrong answer.”

Thomas watched him sink out.

The next panic attack was somehow _worse_.

Everything was always somehow _worse_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick let me explain the kiss scene though cause it’s not romantic in any sense of the word.
> 
> It was Logan basically asking for permission to be above Thomas, to have something pure and something Thomas is careful to give to others, but when he basically says no, Logan knows Thomas isn’t ready to submit and listen to what Logan says is good for him.
> 
> Also, the reason Logan doesn’t answer why is because he wants Thomas to follow him without a why. He basically wants Thomas to do whatever he says, no matter how absurd it may seem to Thomas (i.e. a kiss), and basically the only question being "How deep” or, in a more colloquial term, 
> 
> Logan: Jump.
> 
> Thomas: How high? 
> 
> A kiss is something you don’t give to people willy nilly, something Thomas regards as important and romantic. Logan doesn't give a shit about "important and romantic.
> 
> And that's exactly the reason it’s what Logan asked for.
> 
> \- Tox


	62. An Artistic Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's creative. He knows it's Roman's job to be, but he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Patton, Virgil, and Roman but cute Intrulogical so

Logan liked drawing.

Some doodles here, some more detailed drawings there, scattering across his paper along with his notes.

Virgil was the first to notice, and the first to say something about it.

“You know.” He said, pointing. “You always complain to be about Patton ‘stealing’ your things, like the glasses and logo. But drawing is Roman’s thing, isn’t it?”

Logan hesitated. “Well-”

“I mean sure, his main thing is acting but… You’re Logic, not Creativity.”

Technically, Virgil is right.

So technically, Logan stops.

Or at least, hides it better.

Logan started to keep a journal, one specifically for drawings, and got really good at it. He was proud of what he drew, even when he knew he had to hide it.

Patton found it, however, snooping.

Snooping through Logan’s room.

Logan’s skin crawled thinking about it, and he felt sick when Patton held up the journal with a smile that just screamed, ‘I’m trying to let you down gently but we both know this is going to hurt.’

“So, you’re trying to draw? I have to admit, I’m disappointed.”

“I enjoy drawing.” Logan quickly blurted, trying to stop this conversation before it started. He didn’t want to feel bad anymore.

But Patton just gave a soft scoff. “You do? I don’t know if I believe **you** _feel_ JOY.”

Each word had a different stress on it, and he didn’t know which hurt worse.

In the end, Logan kept quiet to keep the scolding from becoming a full on yell, and watched him take the journal when he left.

Roman was upset with Logan.

“You’re not even creativity!” 

Logan blinked, surprised. “What?”

“I saw that book.” Roman grumbled, rubbing his face. “Patton showed me.”

Logan looked away. “Oh… I was trying to hide it.”

“Why did you even-” Roman exhaled. Logan’s drawings were _good_ and that was unfair. That was mostly why he was mad.

He wished Logan’s drawings were just bad, so Roman could laugh or show Logan how it was done, or anything…

“You know that I’m… It’s my thing, why don’t you just do math or something? Anything other than drawing.”

Logan watched Roman walk off, before holding himself and curling up tight.

“… brother’s a bitch sometimes.”

Logan snapped to attention when he heard Remus. “Oh… Remus. I would rather not be scolded again.”

“Don’t worry. You art is good.” Remus sat down on the swivel chair across the room backwards and spun/slid over to Logan.

“Wanna grafitti with me?”

“Well-”

“We can tag the others’s doors, and if they get mad, I’ll take the fall!”

Logan looked Remus over, before nodding.

But when they did get caught, Logan didn’t let Remus take the fall for it.

Remus felt warm at that.


	63. What Do Babies Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Logan has trouble with Remus, but oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -injects fluff into you guys-

Remus was playing with baby Logan’s hands.

The small child was staring up at Remus, saying some story and boxing himself into stuttering corners with his words before finding his way out with a half, grammar decimated. 

But Remus listened anyways, happily to Logan babble on about whatever show he had just watched- Octonauts? 

Logan started to complain that he was hungry, causing Deceit to look up.

“I’ll make him something.” He said, going to stand.

“Wait, I got it!” Remus excitedly said, wanting to take care of Logan himself. It was his turn! He loved Logan and wanted to try being a caretaker too.

Deceit raised a brow and watched Remus, before his eyes widened.

“You like books, right?” Remus had asked, now giving Logan a book to _eat_.

“Woah, you can’t do that!” Deceit quickly went forward and took the book, making both Logan and Remus pout.

“I like books!” Logan exclaimed.

“I know you do honey, but it’s not for eating.” Deceit patted Logan’s head, before going to make Logan food.

Remus pouted, before he lit up a bit and held out deodorant. “Wanna try this? It’s island flavored!”

Logan frowned. “I don’t think that’s food.”

“I eat it all the time, see!”

Logan watched with crossed arms as Remus ate a bit, before giving a small sigh. “Okay.” 

As he reached out for the deodorant, Deceit gave a noise.

“Hey hey, Remus!”

“I just want to feed Lo!” Remus slumped a bit as Deceit came over, before rubbing his face.

Logan chewed his lip, rocking slightly. “Mom!” He pleaded with Deceit.

Deceit rubbed his face. “Remus… why don’t you make Logan chicken nuggets, okay?”

Remus smiled slightly and nodded, getting up to make Logan food.

Deceit picked Logan up and looked into his face. “You just don’t like seeing Remus sad, huh?”

“I want daddy happy!”

“Did he just call me daddy?!”

Deceit winced as there was a loud clatter from the kitchen.

“Food first, gush later.”

Deceit regretted his words when Remus very hurriedly made Logan food, leaving Logan to grumble about chicken nuggets that were cold in the middle.

Deceit finished making them as Remus danced around with Logan.

Logan allowed it. He liked when Remus was happy.


	64. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's heard that this was fair enough times to let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Virgil and Patton, and toxic Prinxiety.

“It’s only fair.”

Roman’s heard it every time he confided in Patton about anything Virgil said or did.

“He made fun of my art.” Roman would mumble.

“It’s only fair.” Patton would say. “You made fun of him forever before.”

But the fact was, he didn’t. Roman made jokes, quips, and he had long since stopped that.

But Virgil was allowed to berate him, and Patton would just smile and say it was fair.

Virgil slaps him once, out of frustration. “You always do this!”

Do what?

Roman never understood what he ‘always did’. Not agree with every little thing that fell from Virgil’s mouth?

It seemed so, because the slaps start coming more and more.

Roman felt… hopeless when he finally came out and told Patton that Virgil started hitting him.

Patton asked, with no uncertainty in his voice, did Roman do something to make Virgil hit him?

“If Virgil hit you, he had a reason to.”

Roman’s mouth snapped shut, staring at Patton for a long moment before glancing away.

Virgil didn’t let up, really. 

Everything Roman did was wrong, and anything he did before was held above his head and worn like a mark, to show he was ready to be flayed.

Roman cried himself to sleep every other night, until Virgil told him to move into his room.

“You know our rooms affect people.” Roman said.

“People who are in love usually live together.” Virgil growled.

And Patton came up to Roman’s room to tell him, “Don’t you love Virgil? I think it’d be so cute if you lived together!”

Which left Roman no choice but to move in with Virgil, and fight panic attacks every night as Virgil got worse and the room got worse, and Patton kept making excuse after excuse.

Roman spiraled, until he was sure he could never get out.

Until Deceit asked if he was okay.


	65. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't want to be mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically some elements of U!Logan but this is what I'd call Sympathetic Logan

Logan’s sharp words don’t really register as something needing to be fixed until he sees Roman tear up slightly.

Logan gave a slow blink, pulling back a bit. “Roman?”

“You- h- You d-don’t say stuff like that.” Roman rubbed his face, looking away.

Even Remus looked uncomfortable. “Yeah Logi-bear. I like you but you keep hurting people when you say stuff like that.”

Logan felt slightly hollow, unsure what Remus was talking about but… not liking the implications.

“Am… Am I like that often?” Logan asked.

“Pretty much, yes!” Roman huffed. “Do you not even realize how cruel you are?”

Logan dipped his head, cheeks heating up in shame.

Roman’s expression softened. “You don’t.”

“Is that why you all are so distant?” Logan’s voice wavered. “Have I been pushing you away?”

Remus’s shoulders slumped. “Well, pretty much.” He played with the morning star in his hands. “No one wants to be around you if you’re hurting them. Plus, you’re not even trying, so you aren’t even manipulating us into staying! You’re basically just cold and mean and pushing everyone away.”

Roman tried to get Remus to put it less bluntly through the whole spiel, to no avail.

Message received, Logan’s eyes cast downward. “… I don’t want to be. That’s not what I meant, I just…”

Roman sighed. “I… figured. Maybe we can… help you?”

Remus brightened. “That’s a great idea! We can teach you to be nice, I mean, we’re nice!”

Logan’s expression screwed up a bit, but he forced whatever words were about to leave him down.

No, that was mean.

He didn’t want to be mean.

Logan hoped the twins had patience with him.


	66. That Sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big trigger warning I'm so sorry I just
> 
> ... cars 2... I know, I'm disappointed in myself too

Remus groaned, stretching out on his bed and grumbling to himself.

A fever, he’s sure of it from the shivers his body is giving and the odd sense of hot and cold at once.

“Remus?”

The imaginative side flopped onto his back and looked up at Deceit with a dead look.

He felt like shit. He also looked the part.

Deceit’s expression was soft, and Remus liked that.

“Sick, I see. Soup should help, medicine.”

Remus gave a noise and stuck out his tongue. “I wanted to ice skate again today…”

“That what you did yesterday?”

“Yeah!”

“Then we **don’t** know what you got sick from.”

Remus grumbled unhappily, but let Deceit tuck him in comfortably.

“Why don’t I put on a movie and get you situated?” Deceit put on a movie for the other, before going off to the kitchen.

Remus snuggled up in bed and watched Cars 2 as he snuggled the stuffed octopus in his bed.

“You know, Roman would be upset if he knew you were watching this movie.” Deceit said lightly when he came back.

Remus smiled, voice congested; “I know, it’s why I watch it.”

“So you don’t like it?”

“I like it ironically.”

Deceit watched Remus carefully as he set the other up with soup, before having him take the medicine.

“Alright, eat your breakfast and then you can watch movies and nap. I’ll watch with you, okay?”

Remus patted the bed.

“Um, well…” Deceit hesitated, knowing Remus wanted affection, but also that he’d probably get sick too.

Deceit gave a sigh.

“Alright.”

Remus cheered softly as Deceit climbed in, happily eating and watching.

“Wow this movie makes no sense.” Deceit remarked after a long moment.

“Right? It’s so great.”


	67. If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Patton loved Remus, this would have ended differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically self harm and abuse and U!Patton

Remus doesn’t understand a lot, honestly. He’s not very smart, easy to manipulate, and easy to fall in love.

So, even with Deceit’s warnings of how bad Patton could be, what Patton could do, how manipulative Patton had shown himself to be…

… none of it really helped him.

“I want to go out with you!” Was the only words Patton had to utter, before Remus (the hyperromantic, touch starved, unloved brother Remus) was hooked.

Honeymoon phase was bliss.

Remus got touched if he showered, kissed if he washed his face, fair trades!

It started slowly getting darker though.

“I’m not cuddling with you to sleep if you don’t cut yourself from Thomas tonight.”

“I’m not cooking you food unless you dunk your hands in this hot water to keep them clean.”

“I’m not touching you until you cut that mark off your arm.”

The mark happened to be a ‘fake’ tattoo that Roman and Remus had made together, matching, when they were kids.

Fake in the way that they never got any tattoo work done, real in the way it was permanent on their bodies.

Unless of course, Remus cut it off.

Remus tried to be supportive when Patton went even further, went from a ‘rewards’ system of sorts to straight up, “Cut yourself for me.”

Remus found just listening to whatever Patton said made him happy, and the kisses kept coming, so everything was fine.

And no matter how bad Patton made him hurt himself, Remus was in _love_. 

And Patton loved him back.

Remus hadn’t woken up that day from an infection- Patton didn’t want any wounds bandaged unless Remus left the room, he wanted to see them. He wanted to watch Remus hurt.

But that left room for infection, and now the imaginative side was bed ridden.

“Remus? Are you in here?!”

Remus could hear Roman’s urgency immediately sky rocket with the second sentence.

It’s the infection, he thought to himself. Roman could smell it.

“Roman…?” He mumbled in confusion, using fading, weak powers to close the door behind Roman.

“Oh goodness… I didn’t think it would be this bad…” Roman mumbled numbly, eyes wide. “We have to get you to Logan, or-” 

“Nnn… Just gotta sleep it off, Roman…”

“Absolutely not. I knew Patton was acting suspicious, but this wasn’t what I was expecting. It’s too much to- to under- you need to come with me.”

Remus sat up slowly. “Why?”

“Because Patton is hurting you! This isn’t good!”

“No, he’s not! I’m making him happy b-because I love him!”

Roman’s eyes widened, and he immediately teared up again. “No, you don’t. Patton is abusing you.”

Remus glared hazy eyes at Roman. “Isn’t…”

Roman stared, silent, before Remus wavered and nearly passed out.

Roman nodded and moved to pick Remus up.

“What are you.-”

“I’m taking you to Logan for help.”

Remus whimpered. “Roman…”

“Just sleep, brother. Please.”

Remus ended up passing out a couple minutes later.

And Patton was pissed when his room was empty.


	68. Logan Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Remus are protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bullying idk, it's vague

Remus wanted Logan happy. That’s all there is to it when he appears behind Logan, trying desperately to just get the others to listen.

They’re afraid of him he knows, and he uses that to try and keep their attention on Logan. Logan’s words are important to Remus, why aren’t they important to everyone else.

Logan notices their expressions change every time, and Remus always, always got upset when Logan told him to not threaten the others.

“But…” Remus’s voice would waver, hurt _for_ his boyfriend, but settles on hugging Logan from behind and pouting.

“I hope you all know it takes eight to twelve years for a body to decompose if it’s just buried unembalmed and in the dirt… Can take years longer if it’s in a coffin, depending on the wood…”

Remus likes their looks of disgust when he gives weird facts.

Good.

He just wished they were disgusted with themselves and not him.

\---

Logan noticed Deceit was starting to come with Remus during his little ‘threaten you for not listening to Logan’ excursions.

It’s even broadened to when they make fun of him, even if they’re “only joking”. 

When they say something about Logan not understanding idioms, Deceit appears, glowering at them.

Remus and Deceit appear behind him even when he doesn’t realize what’s happening to him is cruel, or rude, or bullying.

It’s… nice. 

They’re like a guard for his heart, and he definitely was okay with giving that heart to them. They earned it.

Sure, Logan’s cheeks heated up and he grew embarrassed each time, especially when he tried to call them off and got arms wrapped around him.

But it was… warm, and good, and made Logan feel _good_. 

“Thank you.” He says, tacking on an “I love you two.” sometimes, even if it’s in front of the other sides.

He gets two I love you’s back, and his skin always gets the tickle of a mustache and the rub of smooth scales afterwards.

PDA is a weird concept, but Logan found he was fine with it in these moments.

He was always fine with Deceit and Remus.


	69. 69 chapter specal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so Imagine Logan works as a cashier and Remus buys a bunch of deodorant, and just starts eating them. And Logan can't do anything bc Remus already paid for them"

Logan’s eye twitched as Remus opened the deodorant he just bought, biting into it.

“That-” 

Remus raised a brow.

“I-” Logan struggled, not sure what to do.

He was sure if he was an android, he would be shutting down.

Remus grinned like the madman he was, white deodorant sticking to his teeth and a piece stuck in his mustache.

Logan felt his organs shutting down.

“Why… why are you doing this…”

Remus took another bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH OKAY SO 
> 
> I can't be serious today okay have this hAHAH


	70. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes feral if Logan is threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My blog is so full of Intrulogical recently

It was another video, another day, another stressful work to get the video out to everyone.

At this point, Virgil had left, and Thomas was up in his room watching a movie; leaving Logan, Remus, and Roman.

Roman was messing with Logan, which was starting to set off Remus.

“Calm down, it’s alright.” Logan had whispered, patting Remus’s hand gently in hopes of getting him to calm down.

Roman’s sword coming out seemed to snap something in Remus.

Logan had long since recognized when Roman’s ‘threats’ were nothing more than empty, usually even joking at times.

Remus, however, on his protecting Logan kick, wasn’t as perceptive.

“Remus-” Roman gasped in surprise, as Remus held out his morning star.

Remus was practically _feral_ , and Roman put his sword away. “I’m not going to hurt him. It was a joke!”

“Some joke!” Remus snarled, bearing teeth.

Roman swallowed, eyes casting away.

“Do you not like when I joke like that, Logan?”

Remus had his morning star level with his hip, as he turned to look at Logan.

Logan looked between them before averting his eyes.

“… Not especially.”

Roman winced, hugging himself. “Ah. I’m sorry, I won’t make them again.”

Logan brightened slightly. No ‘Why didn’t you say anything?’, no ‘It was just a joke, get over it.’

“I forgive you.”

Remus’s eyes narrowed at Roman, and he gave the ‘I’m watching you’ look, before going behind Logan again to hold onto him.

Roman watched, before sighing. “You guys are very close, I see.”

“I should hope so, we’re dating.” Logan said, looking up from what he was working on.

Roman was quiet for a stunned moment. “Figures-”

Remus stuck his tongue out, still holding Logan close. “I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done today.”

“That was like, two minutes ago. And I said sorry.”

Remus’s bottom lip jutted out. 

Logan sighed. “You two are insufferable sometimes.”

He punctuated his statement with a kiss to Remus’s temple.

Sometimes even your lovers were insufferable.


	71. Something Nontoxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton disapproves of Virgil and Remus's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nontoxic Dukexiety and abusive Patton!

“Remus is a problem.”

Virgil blinked in surprise, eyeing Patton with a confused look. “What? I thought we were all over that.” He grabbed his jacket tightly and looked at the floor. “Remus and I are together. I don’t really want to hear you talk bad about him anymore…”

Patton’s jaw locked, but he gave a smile that hid ice. 

Virgil shifted away. 

“So you’re betraying us now?”

“I never said…”

Patton sighed. “You’re right. You’re just… not seeing things the right now.” He rubbed his hands together. “You know Remus is bad for Thomas. Unhealthy.”

“Not all of him…”

“All of him,” Patton asserted. “So by that, he’s bad for you!”

Virgil tried to argue, but Patton was grabbing his wrist tightly.

“Remus needs to be locked away in the subconscious. He can’t be around you anymore, he’s obviously starting to ruin you.”

Virgil teared up. “No! You can’t! Help!”

Patton immediately covered Virgil’s mouth to make him quiet, hoping no one heard.

“Tch… He really has gotten to you.”

Virgil bit Patton’s hand.

Patton yelped and drew back, before slapping Virgil hard. “Don’t!”

Virgil tried to hit back, wildly flailing at Patton as Patton tried to subdue Virgil.

“AT LEAST REMUS WOULDN’T HIT ME LIKE YOU!” Virgil sobbed, before quickly sinking down when Patton’s expression turned rage-filled.

Virgil quickly ran to the ‘dark’ side.

He was really only safe with Remus.


	72. If II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Patton didn't love Remus, it'd be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton and feelings

Patton can’t get the look Remus gave him out of his head.

He remembered their last conversation, when Remus had teared up, blinked away tears, and broke up with Patton.

“L-Logan is nice to me! I want someone who- who’s _nice_ to me!”

Patton had been shellshocked, but grabbed at Remus’s wrist when the other turned to leave.

“GET OFF ME!”

Patton flinched back, and watched Remus disappear.

But that look.

That fucking look wouldn’t leave Patton alone.

Patton saw Logan and Remus after the incident, and his gut wrenched every time. Remus was probably cheating before when they were together, that’s how they got so close.

But Remus and Logan weren’t dating, they weren’t… So Patton would just… get Remus back.

It was a necessity, to have Remus under his control, not because of anything else.

The lie crumpled when Patton saw the two kissing.

He wanted Remus, why did Logan…

Patton touched his chest, starting to tremble as he moved back to his room.

That stupid look wouldn’t leave his head, but now he knew why.

Patton was heartbroken.

He loved Remus.


	73. I Do Not Like You / I Do Not Mind Him Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Deceit, and Patton are a happy poly. Honestly. Sure, they have problems, but doesn’t everyone?   
> Remus thinks that’s bs though. And he’s determined to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is the first PAID commission of the entire book!
> 
> You guys can commission stuff if you'd like by the way, it's $1 per 100 words!
> 
> This has abusive Patton!

Logan first brought up problems in the middle of the night.

Logan was always, always in the middle of the bed, Deceit on one side and Patton on the other. Logan wasn’t comfortable at night, but no matter what Deceit or Logan had said, Patton just shut them down.

Logan needed this, needed love, needed the touch. That’s what Patton said. Besides, if he was on the outside, he’d just slip away to do work. And that wasn’t good.

Logan gently shook Deceit’s shoulder, exhaling shakily when the yellow side’s eyes flashed open.

“Shh.” Logan whispered, before glancing behind himself at Patton, using Logan basically like a teddy bear. Logan’s skin felt like it was on fire where Patton was touching him, breathing on him.

“What’s wrong?” Deceit asked, quiet so they didn’t wake Patton. They both knew not to wake Patton- he’d get angry, and yell at them, and then… they’d be bad boyfriends. 

Logan didn’t want that.

Deceit didn’t want that.

So they tried to stay quiet.

Logan swallowed a bit. “Maybe we should talk to Patton about…” He hesitated.

Deceit blinked, before shifting. “I agree. There have been some things I wish would change. Do you think he’ll get upset? He tends to when we bring up problems.”

Logan sighed. “I don’t understand where he’s coming from. If there are problems, doesn’t that mean you talk about them? We talk about Thomas’s problems all the time.”

Deceit watched Logan with half lidded eyes, before glancing over at Patton again. “And when he has a problem with us, **we don’t talk about it.** ”

Logan nodded a bit, before hiding his face. “My skin crawls.”

“I can try scooting away a bit more.” Deceit offered, shifting slightly over.

“Thank you…” Logan whispered, even though it didn’t really help much. It was something.

Deceit’s eyes closed, and he gave a soft whir. “Goodnight, Logan.”

Logan blinked slowly. “Goodnight, Deceit.”

Logan didn’t sleep that night, though. 

The next day, Virgil noticed. And of course he did, because he was watching Logan to see if the other was healthy, happy, etc. 

“Uh, Logan, did you get any sleep last night?” The anxious side asked, worry screwing up his expression a bit.

Logan blinked and rubbed his eyes, before exhaling. “Of course.”

“Under your eyes is almost as dark as Virgil’s.” Roman remarked, exaggerating. Well, mostly anyways.

Logan definitely looked exhausted. 

He eyed Patton slightly before rubbing his face. “It’s alright.”

His skin **burned** when Patton hugged onto him, pressing his chin into Logan’s shoulder.

Virgil was getting worried, really.

Even more so when Remus asked about Logan.

“Logan?” Virgil mumbled. “He… I don’t think he’s sleeping much anymore. He always looks tired and kind of… sad these days?”

Remus frowned deeply, before his eyes narrowed. “Deceit’s been acting different too! I don’t like it. I’m gonna get to the bottom of this.”

Virgil whistled. “You do that. I’ll try and help however I can.”

Remus smiled at Virgil and nodded, before turning to leave.

If he was going to find out what was wrong, maybe he should ask them first?

Since Logan and Patton were busy, he went up to Deceit first.

Deceit was making himself a cup of tea it seemed, whistling very quietly.

“Hey, Deccy~!” Remus called, slinging an arm around Deceit lightly.

Deceit _flinched_ , before adjusting himself. “Hey, Remus.”

Remus paused, pulling his arm away. “Are you okay…?” He asked, frowning deeply.

Deceit gave a small exhale. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Remus’s lips pursed as he squinted at Deceit, before glancing to the floor. “I don’t know…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “How um… How’s things with Patton and Logan?”

Deceit blinked, before his eyes narrowed slightly at Remus.

How _was_ things with Patton and Logan?

Good, he had to say. Even when he felt **feelings** when Logan was hit, when he was…

But… Deceit lied all the time. Maybe this was him lying to himself. That’s what Patton said, anyways.

And… maybe Patton was right. Deceit still tried to protect Logan, but maybe it was just him being soft… Patton wouldn’t hurt them if there wasn’t a _reason_ right?

“Things are going good.” Deceit finally said, sipping at his tea and relaxing a bit.

Remus rubbed his hands together. “Good!”

He clapped them. “Okay, watch a movie with me?”

Deceit hesitated and glanced at the time, before nodding. “A movie will be fine.”

Deceit didn’t like leaving Logan and Patton alone together for long at all, even if he was sure it wasn’t something he had to worry about too much. But Logan would be with the entire group at the moment, and a movie wasn’t going to be too long.

An hour and a half would be fine.

Deceit settled down to sit with Remus on the couch when Remus moved to the living room, watching the television.

Deceit continued drinking his tea, not noticing as he dozed off and Remus took the cup to put it down.

-

Logan was _so_ tired.

Virgil had asked him once more if he was okay, if he was tired, and Logan **lied**.

He was fine, he was. Not tired. And if he was tired, it was his own fault.

Patton was just being a good boyfriend.

Besides, just like Patton said. Logan was just Logic, and he didn’t know what love _was_.

That’s what Patton said…

“Alright, it’s about time Logan and I head out!” Patton had said with a wide grin, arms wrapped around Logan’s shoulders.

Logan swallowed back bile as Patton held his wrist and started tugging him a bit.

“See you later, teach, padre!” Roman had said with a wide grin, and Virgil had saluted them off.

Logan waved a bit as he followed Patton, before frowning deeply when they got back to the room and Deceit was nowhere to be found.

Patton sighed. “Deceit’s a little late.”

Logan glanced at the time before nodding a bit. “Perhaps he is being held up by Remus.”

Patton sighed a bit, before looking over at Logan. “That means we can have some alone time!”

Logan rubbed his arm. “I suppose we haven’t had alone time in a while.”

Patton hummed a bit, thinking. “Did you have any ideas?”

Logan looked at the door, before shaking his head.

Patton paused. “Nothing?”

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not creativity.”

“Hhhh… Okay. Fine, what about we play a board game?”

Logan looked at the door again, before back at Patton and nodded. “Alright. Perhaps Uno?”

Patton glared at him a bit. “Seriously? Why do you keep looking at the door?”

Logan blinked. “I’ve only done it twice.”

Patton scoffed. “Yeah, twice in the last 10 seconds. Are you that impatient for Deceit? You don’t want to be around me?”

Logan bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing. “What? Patton, I’m simply checking for Deceit. I’m worried, since he’s never late.”

“No, you’re not.”

Logan blinked in confusion, raising a brow. “What?”

“You just don’t want to hang out with me. So this is how you’re going to tell me that Deceit is your favorite?”

Logan’s eyes widened. “What? Patton, I don’t understand where this is coming from. We should be worried about where Deceit is, shouldn’t we?”

Patton rolled his eyes. “You’re making excuses. I thought Deceit lied, not you.”

Logan opened and closed his mouth, looking confused. Why was Patton being mean about Deceit…?

“Um… Are you angry?”

“You just seem to give more love to Deceit than me…” Patton complained, anger softening up a bit.

“Preposterous.” Logan spoke without thinking. “I spend more time with you than Deceit considering we work together as the core sides.”

Patton stared at Logan with an unreadable expression. “Logan-”

“Besides, usually any alone time is with the three of us. I don’t spend alone time with either of you much, actually. Though if you’d like that, I believe that would be a good idea.” Logan smiled a bit.

The smile disappeared when Patton slapped him.

Logan cupped his stinging cheek with a confused expression, staring at the floor. 

“You didn’t listen to my feelings at all! And you cut me off! Why do you have to force your thoughts onto everyone like that?!”

Logan looked up at Patton, seeing the dad side tearing up.

Logan looked at the floor and swallowed. “… Patton, I… Apologies…”

Patton sighed and rubbed his face. “… Maybe I’ll forgive you later…”

They both looked up when the door quickly opened, Deceit quickly rushing in.

“I’m **not** sorry for being late-” He quickly said, before taking in the scene in front of him.

“I… I fell asleep…” Deceit exhaled shakily, taking in the scene in front of him. It felt tense, and Logan was holding his cheek like he’d… been hit…

Deceit shifted. “Is everything alright?”

Patton smiled at Deceit and moved to hug him, nuzzling his face into Deceit’s neck. “Of course! Try not to be late next time, alright?”

Logan chewed his lip as he stared at Patton and Deceit, shuddering a bit. “Are we going to play uno?”

“Hmm. Deceit and I, maybe! But I think you were busy with work, right?” Patton tilted his head, staring at Logan.

Logan opened and closed his mouth. “Oh. Alright.”

Deceit looked at Logan in confusion as Patton dragged him off to the table in the room, Logan sniffing a bit.

Logan wasn’t sure what he felt.

Maybe he should be relieved that he was having alone time? Bothered because Patton just asked him and then immediately changed his mind? Some other third option he had no ability to understand?

Logan moved to sit at his desk, before starting on paperwork. Patton was right at least, he really did have work to do.

Deceit gave an uncomfortable noise when Patton started their game. “Did you both get in a fight?” He asked finally, quietly.

Patton sighed and gave a small nod.

Deceit wasn’t sure what to say to that. Logan had obviously been hit, and now they were excluding him?

It made Deceit feel… sick.

When it was time to sleep, Deceit still felt sick.

After Logan’s punishment, he was forced to sleep between them again. Like some extra cruelty on top.

Cruelty?

Deceit was slightly numb as he tried to search through the sick feelings he felt all night, when it was dark and he was supposed to be sleeping.

Deceit gently moved a hand to lightly poke Logan awake. “Logan?” He whispered.

Logan slowly opened his eyes. “Hmm…?”

“…Are you… alright?”

Logan shifted slightly, trembling slightly. “Of course.”

Deceit paused. “Logan, you’re shaking…”

“I-I am fine.”

Deceit’s lips pursed. “You’re lying.”

They both watched each other.

“I am?” Logan finally asked. “What does that mean? That I’m not happy?”

Deceit frowned.

“That I’m not happy in this relationship and feel like I’m drowning because you and I are in danger every single moment of-”

Deceit quickly covered Logan’s mouth when he started getting louder, looking over at the dad side on the other side of Logan’s body.

“… Logan…” Deceit finally whispered when he was sure Patton was still asleep. “Maybe we should… leave.”

“In the middle of the night?” Logan whispered as soon as Deceit took his hand off.

“We could go see Remus. He said we’re always welcome.” Deceit continued, as if Logan hadn’t spoke.

“We can’t. Patton…”

“Is a lot of thing, but I won’t let him be our prison anymore.”

Logan hesitated largely, before nodding a bit. “… how do we get out of here?”

Deceit looked around, before his eyes settled on Patton. “We can summon Remus?”

“Remus is loud before he’s quiet though. He’d wake up Patton.”

Deceit looked at Patton’s arm slung over Logan, before pursing his lips.

“Then so be it. Remus won’t allow us to be hurt.”

“But were we?”

“Yes.” Deceit asserted immediately. “His manipulation was just that- never true. He is abusive.”

Logan shut his eyes for a long moment. “… are you sure?”

Deceit sighed softly and touched Logan’s still slightly tender cheek.

Logan’s eyes opened and he nodded slightly. “If Remus will help us…”

Deceit sat up slightly and raised his hand, before summoning Remus.

“Ugh, what-” Remus started, before his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Deceit, Logan, and Patton.

“Huh?”

Patton blinked slowly as he stirred, eyebrows furrowed. “What-”

Remus narrowed his eyes.

“Heyyy, you guys okay?”

“Why are you in here, it’s early…” Patton grumbled, holding Logan tightly.

Logan stopped breathing.

Remus grinned suddenly. “I’m with the BPS- Boyfriend Protection Services. I’m here for your boyfriends.”

Patton rubbed his face. “It’s too early for your jo-”

“I’m not joking. I’m taking Deceit and Logan with me.” Remus glared at Patton.

“What? Why?” 

“Because you’re abusing them.” Remus growled, jovial tone devolving into menacing.

Deceit slowly started to get up.

“Deceit!” Patton’s arm moved to grab Deceit’s arm, causing Logan to be half unsecured.

Remus quickly moved to grab Patton, trying to drag him off the bed.

“HEY!”

Remus huffed. “Shut up! You think you’re better than us because you’re the heart, but it’s not true! You’re hurting Logi and Deccy all the time!”

Patton struggled as Deceit quickly pulled Logan to the door.

When Remus was sure the two were far away enough, he let go of Patton.

“I’m gonna tell Virgil and Roman!”

Patton glared at Remus a bit. “Why are you doing this?”

“Boyfriend Protection Squad?”

Patton huffed. “You’re not funny, you’re just stealing another person’s boyfriends.”

“Well, I’m sorry about that. I wish they’d have broke up with you earlier.” Remus snapped, moving away toward the door.

Patton stood up, crossing his arms.

“Well-”

“Shut up.” Deceit grumbled. “I’ve had enough. You can be mean to me, but not Logan or Remus.”

“No, you cannot be mean to Deceit. Please stop.” Logan sighed, as Remus got in front of him.

“You’re lucky I’m just taking Logan and Deceit someplace safer before I spill your blood!”

Logan flinched, so Remus dialed back.

“Come on…”

Logan and Deceit followed Remus to his room, the trek quiet.

“So what’s going to happen?” Logan finally asked when they got to Remus’s spacious room.

“Well, I’m gonna take care of you guys!” Remus smiled.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thank you, Remus.” Deceit finally said, moving closer to Logan.

Logan quickly held Deceit’s hand.

“Thank you.” Logan mumbled, and Remus gave a cheer.

“Alright! Sleepover time!” He looked at Logan. “You really need a nap!”

“Can Logan sleep on a separate bed? He really is tired of cuddling to sleep.” Deceit said.

Remus nodded a bit. “Okay! New bed just for Logan!”

Deceit tucked Logan in carefully when the extra bed appeared for him, before getting into bed with Remus.

He sighed when he was sure Logan was asleep.

“Thank you…”

“I’m gonna cut Patton’s head off and put it on a pike!”

“I bet you are.”

Remus stared at the ceiling, before looking over at Deceit.

“Sweet dreams, Dee.”

Deceit’s heavy eyelids shut.

“Goodnight, Remus.”

After Remus was sure both were asleep, he shut his eyes and smiled. “I love you two.”

All three of their sleep was much, much better than it had been in a long while.


	74. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets upset with a regressed Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton and being mean to smol Duke

Remus was wavering.

He already could tell he wasn’t going to be big for much longer, rubbing his face as he listened to the others talking.

“Well Remus, what do you think?”

Remus blinked as Logan actually asked for his thoughts on something, eyebrows furrowing. He played with his hands.

“Mmm… I think- I want- Um-” He giggled slightly. “We should play with toys and figure it out!” It’s a small thought but there’s still some semblance of an adult in there.

Thomas blinked. “Oh- well, maybe acting out my problems through toys _would_ help.”

Remus smiled brightly and babbled on to Roman about something on his mind, and Roman sighed softly.

“Ah, Remus is regressed.”

Roman gently played with Remus’s hair for a moment, but Patton’s expression soured. 

“Really?” He asked, crossing his arms. “Remus, we’re doing something. You can’t be a baby right now.”

Roman winced. “Jeeze dad, it’s not his fault.”

Remus was starting to tear up slightly. “Want baba…”

Patton’s hands tightened around his arms, a huff escaping him. “No! He’s ruining everything for Thomas.”

Thomas gave an uncomfortable noise. “Well…”

Patton pointed at Remus. “You _chose_ to regress right now just to ruin everything for Thomas, as always.”

Remus whimpered, shaking his head.

“Remus is still regressed.” Logan said, eyes slightly wide. Patton was… not nice to Remus.

“He’s just a child…” Virgil mumbled a bit.

“I’m sorry!” Remus cried, giving a small sob. He wasn’t sure what he had done wrong, but he knew it didn’t feel good.

Roman quickly hugged Remus, pulling the child close. “Patton!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Patton quickly waved his hands. “I simply scolded Remus for something he did wrong.”

The others went quiet, and Roman shifted away from Patton. “I’m taking Remus away.”

“… alright.” Logan nodded, watching Remus and Roman sink out.

Thomas moved to sit on the couch. “… maybe I should just take a nap.”

Patton sighed. Remus. It was always Remus’s fault.

Virgil nodded quickly. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Patton watched Virgil take Thomas upstairs, before starting to sink down.

“Do you think you were too hard on Remus?” Logan suddenly blurted.

Patton rose back up.

“What?”

“I sincerely doubt Remus **decided** to regress.”

Patton sighed, tone turning condescending. “That’s what he wants you to think. Come on, Logan, let’s turn in while Thomas naps.”

Nothing’s really resolved, but Remus was right.

Patton was _mean_ to him.

And it was… not a nice thing to learn.


	75. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil made Logan tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Virgil and manipulation

Virgil made Logan tired.

That’s the first emotion that comes to mind when he thinks of Virgil anyways.

Even if it wasn’t a real emotion.

Whenever Virgil started on his bullshit, complaining about how he was a horrible person, how he was bad for all of them, how they deserved more, Logan felt…

Like he wanted to agree.

He knew what Virgil was doing (even if it took him a god damn long time to notice it. Stupid. So stupid.)

Virgil wanted attention. He thrived off of it, was just _fine_ pretending he wasn’t.

“You’re being heartless!” Patton had exclaimed when Logan had confided in him about not wanting to help Virgil anymore.

Even Deceit and Remus got roped into it sometimes.

Even if they were the ones Virgil was _worst_ to.

Logan hated seeing everyone getting sucked in, hated that he had no proof to save them.

He didn’t care that everyone knew he wasn’t helping Virgil, didn’t care that everyone thought he was heartless for not doing anything.

Never mind the long nights of saying everything he could to try and help Virgil, only for Virgil to go right ahead and ignore it.

Never mind the emotions he felt, asking Virgil if maybe he could help, and never getting a response back.

“I can’t do it.” He tells Deceit once.

“Then you don’t have to right now.” Deceit answers.

And Logan figured he was completely alone now, the only one not falling for Virgil’s emotional manipulation.

Deceit said he didn’t have to _right now_ , implying that Logan should still help Virgil.

Logan didn’t see any of the other sides as bad people for being discouraged by the fact Logan refused, but it didn’t help some sour feelings inside.

“Virgil could really use your help.” Patton says on multiple occasions. 

Even Roman and Remus try to poke Logan into helping.

“I’ll help him quit his manipulative bullshit.” Logan drawled once, causing Roman to give a noise and Remus to look slightly thoughtful.

“Look Teach-”

“That’s it.” Logan frowned deeply. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

Logan watched the other two leave.

When the poly starts, Logan is fine on the outside looking in.

Because while he’s alone now, he can still see the rotten core.

Virgil.

Logan wasn’t going through that again.


	76. Tears II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus was still getting in trouble for regression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cruelty toward baby Duke and Patton is unsympathetic

Remus was, to say the least, terrified.

There really wasn’t anything the others could do except say “Hey Patton, maybe be nicer?” whenever they caught Patton scolding Remus, but they didn’t really catch him saying anything as much as Remus wished.

The yelling had started while Remus was an adult, and kept coming whether Remus was regressed or not now.

Remus was getting terrified of Patton, and even more so terrified of regressing- something he couldn’t really control.

He was on edge now, worried about Patton even seeing him. 

“Are you alright?” Logan had asked him, and Remus had shrugged.

“Scared.” Ever truthful.

“You’re safe.” Logan had said, wanting to help Remus feel better.

Remus had given a tired smile. “Thanks, dork.”

Finally, it had culminated into… now.

“You regressed again, in front of Thomas!” Patton had ran a hand through his hair. “You know how many times I’ve said not to! _Especially_ in front of Thomas!”

Remus looked around, giving quick, rapid breaths. “I-I-” 

Patton seemed annoyed. “You keep doing this, no matter how many times I tell you not to!”

“I-I- I’m- I’m s-s-sor-”

Patton suddenly slapped Remus, causing the side to gasp loudly.

Remus trembled violently, eyes wide.

“And then you run to your brother, who I specifically don’t want you around anyways, and what? Hide from me, right? Because you know you’ve done something wrong?”

Remus shook his head, still trembling.

Patton shoved Remus’s hand down and slapped him again, causing the side to start crying.

“Patton!” Roman’s voice caused the two to freeze, and he quickly rushed to grab Remus from Patton.

Logan was still at the door, eyes wide and glasses falling off his face- barely clinging on to the tip of his nose. “Patton, you-”

Patton quickly held his hands up. “I was only punishing Remus for something wrong he did.”

“You aren’t our father.” Logan suddenly said, voice going icy. “No matter what you want us to say, what you want to be, you have not a single right to scold or hit any of us.”

“We’ve well established hitting in any capacity is wrong, haven’t we?” Roman asked, holding Remus close and letting his brother cry hard into his chest.

Patton clenched his teeth and looked between them.

“Well-”

“Never touch my brother again.” Roman asserted, cutting Patton off.

“Please leave.” Logan added, staring at Patton.

Patton looked between them, before his expression went cold and he sunk out.

“Scary, scary, scary…!” Remus babbled as he sobbed into Roman’s chest.

“I know…” Roman played with his hair a bit.

“… you’re safe now.” Logan spoke quietly, moving closer to the two.

Remus didn’t believe that, but he still regressed as Roman held him close, and hoped Patton wouldn’t know.


	77. Unjust Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds amusement in Patton punishing Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic V and P, mouthsoaping, and one singular spank to surprise Logan into opening his mouth.

The first time, Virgil had gotten upset at a comment he said was rude.

“What do you mean? I was just giving you pointers-”

“You made me feel like I was _an idiot_ , like you always do!” Virgil had exclaimed, attracting Patton.“What’s going on, you two?” Patton asked, smiling slightly as if to try and appease the situation.

Logan sighed in relief. Patton would help. “I tried to help Virgil with something, but he took it the wrong way.”

“He made me think I was an IDIOT!” Virgil shoved his hand toward Logan, and Patton frowned deeply.

“Logan, what did you say?”

“I just said that Virgil was acting a little too impulsive, and we needed to be more careful helping Thomas.”

Patton sighed, and Virgil tugged at his hair.

“Your tone basically said I was too stupid to make decisions like this!!”

Patton tutted at Logan a bit. “You know, I have let your mouth slide for long enough.”

The teacher side blinked, eyebrows furrowing. “What?”

Patton grabbed Logan by the arm and started roughly dragging him to the bathroom, causing Logan’s eyes to widen.

“What are you doing-”

Virgil followed quickly, expression excited. He was excited to watch this.

Patton bent Logan over the sink and hummed, turning on the water before grabbing the bar of soap.

“You pull stunts all the time like this, Logan. You yell, talk back, and say say very rude things. Now I think I should start punishing you for it.”

Logan watched Patton lather the soap up, lips clamping shut immediately. He was confused, but something told him that he really shouldn’t open his mouth, even when Patton told him to.

“You’re not going to listen?” Patton asked, before sighing.

He raised a hand and struck Logan’s bottom, causing the logical side to gasp (horror? surprise? pain?) and open his mouth a little.

Patton immediately forced the bar into Logan’s mouth, causing him to whimper and try and spit it out.

Patton forced it to stay in his mouth. “Don’t you dare spit it out, you know you deserve to be punished.”

Logan whined and felt tears spill a bit down his cheeks as Patton forced his mouth to stay open and started thoroughly rubbing the suds all around his mouth. He felt soap scrape off on his teeth, and he wanted to curl up in a hole and never come out.

Patton finally pulled the soap out and dropped it into the sink. “Now, look at yourself in the mirror. Don’t spit. This is what is going to happen every time I hear anything remotely rude come out of your mouth. Say sorry to Virgil, and then you can rinse your mouth.”

Logan gave a small sob, before speaking behind the bubbles, “Sorry Virgil...”

He wanted to hide forever from the slight muffle in his voice from the suds.

Virgil smirked a bit. “Just don’t be mean again.”

Logan quickly washed his mouth free of soap with the water, before grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste to try and get the taste out. He wasn’t a child, he wasn’t Patton’s child, and even if he was- this was wrong.

He just hoped that this was the last time that happened- and if Patton _did_ decide he needed punishing again, it wouldn’t be this.

Logan hated being humiliated like that.


	78. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is both a theory thing and a Sanders Sides OC thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we definitely know that Character!Thomas has depression, it’s been said enough times- most recently I think was SVS, and Logan said it, plus Thomas Sanders doesn’t do the whole “oh that gives me depression” jokes (and again, Logan said it, the least likely to joke about something like that.)
> 
> I also subscribe to the theory that there’s two sides left; Pink and Orange.
> 
> Now, Orange could be a multitude of things, Depression could even be orange- though I think they’re Pink.
> 
> Pink is a very safe color, something warm, one of Thomas’s favorite colors, etc. Something you’d trust.
> 
> Depression is easy to listen to, easy to find comfort in being sad, and if you’ve ever seen Big Mouth, very… seductive, in its own way.
> 
> Depression could also disguise itself, and I always liked the idea of them disguising themself as Virgil, but also just disguising themself as a “light” side- they even have a light color.
> 
> Now onto my OC portion, I named them Depressi instead of saying out the full name Depression (and I don’t remember if I name named them but anyways)
> 
> Causing Thomas pain is a thing they enjoy because Depression is ALL bad. Unlike Anxiety and Remus (who is not ONLY Intrusive Thoughts but Imagination among other things), there is no good part of Depression.
> 
> And I do want a true, full blooded bad guy one day that everyone can agree is a bad guy but also make AUs where they aren’t.
> 
> Also here’s a snippet of a story I wanted to write at one point then never got to about Depressi under the cut so you can see them in action lol 
> 
> (also there’s Loceit cause I’ve always been gay)

Thomas was tired. **  
**

His sides kept arguing about this, about the wedding or the callback, wedding or callback, Thomas or his friends, who meant more, who-

“I don’t want to do this anymore!”

Thomas didn’t recognize that he was the one yelling until everyone was quiet, even Deceit.

Deceit looked like he was just as worried as the rest, but Thomas didn’t trust him.

Thomas didn’t even trust Patton right now.

Thomas worried about heaven and hell, selfish or selfless, too much. It was all too much.

“Kiddo…?”

Patton’s voice made Thomas sick. Or maybe it wasn’t really Patton’s voice, but his own voice, something that sounded so much like…

“I want to stop this… I want to go back to the living room…”

Thomas hid his face in his arms, trembling as he felt their surroundings change back to the living room, Logan and Deceit together.

Virgil said something about Deceit needing to go, but Thomas just raised a hand to make him stop.

“… I’m not going to either.”

“Wh-What? But- but what about the callback!” Roman was being desperate, Thomas could hear it in his voice, and he could hear it when Patton spoke at the same time, but what about Mary-Lee and Lee.

Thomas shook his head.

“I don’t…”

Everyone went quiet, to let Thomas talk.

Thomas spoke again, the strength in his voice leaving a little. “I-I don’t…”

His shoulders slumped as the room seemed to darken, Deceit and Logan both looking around themselves in… concern?

Thomas didn’t react when arms wrapped around his chest, relaxing into the touch.

He should have jolted away, been terrified of the sudden person behind him, but it felt cold and warm all at once.

It made him want to curl up in bed and never get up again.

“I don’t care?” A voice asked next to his ear, as a chin rested on his shoulder.

“Who are you??” Patton immediately asked, eyes wide.

Roman recoiled, eyes wide as well. “Someone… new?”

Virgil squeezed his hands into fists, voice starting the break, his own anxiety skyrocketing.

Thomas shut his eyes and relaxed fully, nodding. “I don’t care.” He relented.

“No, you don’t. You want to go to sleep now, don’t you?” The new side asked, and Thomas nodded.

“What are you doing?” Deceit asked, as Logan discreetly touched Deceit’s arm.

“Shh. You want to eat shitty spaghetti, lay in bed all day, watch 2003’s Love Actually with Alan Rickman and Laura Linny, and get fat on ice cream, don’t you?” The new side said softly, gently rubbing Thomas’s cheek.

Thomas nodded softly. “That sounds really good…”

“Well- I guess you could take a break from the stress but I don’t think that’s very… healthy…” Roman tried.

Logan held Deceit’s arm now. They could lie themself and say it was just to keep Deceit from running away if anyone said anything. 

“I know who this is.” Logan said, frowning deeply. “He wasn’t supposed to ever come to life.” They mumbled.

“Who is this?!” Virgil asked, gesturing violently.

The new side had a baggy shirt and long sleeved striped shirt underneath, sweatpants on too.

His overshirt was pink, undershirt was grey and white, and sweatpants were black with pink accents.

“Oh sweetie, don’t you get it?” He asked, voice sickly sweet now. “I’m Depression.”

Roman flinched back violently, eyes wide. “You mean…”

“We failed…?” Patton asked, eyebrows knitted. “We couldn’t keep Thomas happy?”

“Thomas has always been depressed.” Logan said, shaking their head. “We merely were unable to keep it handled enough without psychiatric support. I should have known this day would come.”

Deceit shook his head gently. “I thought this would happen…” He lied in a mumble, breathing shakily. 

“You know, you’re the only ones who care I’m here.” Depression said, rubbing Thomas’s chest gently.

Thomas seemed to purr almost. 

“Thomas, you know that something is wrong.” Logan said, exhaling. “We need help. You can’t do this alone.”

Depression sighed. “But we have to.”

Thomas nodded. “We have to. I’m a bad person. I can’t unload who I am onto anyone else.”

“Oh no-” Virgil gave a panicked noise, eyes widening. 

Patton flinched violently suddenly. “You can’t hurt yourself, kiddo!”

Logan’s eyes narrowed. “It’s just an intrusive thought. Thomas, think about it.”

Thomas sighed. “I’m tired, guys. I don’t want to talk about any of this anymore.”

Deceit shakily moved to touch Logan’s hand. “Thomas, I think you should listen to…” He paused. “Someone else.”

Thomas frowned. “I’m not gonna listen to your lies… I’m not… Happy listening to you guys… I just… I just want to sleep…”

The sides looked hurt as Depression led Thomas upstairs to his room.

Even Logan looked perturbed. “I’ll think of something.” They exhaled. “I’ll think of something.”

“Please Logan… Please do…” Patton whispered.

Everyone slowly started sinking down, until it was just Logan and Deceit.

“Want to come to my room for a bit?” Logan offered nearly inaudibly.

Deceit nodded, and they both sank down.

They had to think of what to do about Depression.


	79. The Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman says something that is accidentally an insult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied U!Patton

Deceit was pretty sure Roman meant to be funny.

Roman was trying to be nice, really. Deceit was _well_ aware of the intentions.

But his gut still clenched and he still went **still** when Roman made the joke. 

“You’re like the Patton of the dark sides!” 

Remus immediately whirled on Roman, growling loudly.

Deceit tried to calm himself down, grabbing at Remus’s hand.

“I- Remus?”

“Don’t… Don’t call me that.”

Even Virgil, who had previously been on edge around Deceit and Remus, looked a little sickened. “Yeah, he…”

Virgil immediately shut up when Roman looked over.

“I… I am sorry.” Roman said, bewildered. 

Why was that something bad?

Was it because of Patton?

… what was so wrong with Patton?


	80. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets annoyed with Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Virgil

Logan could tell that Virgil was getting annoyed on some level.

There was still something in Logan that needed to push this, wanted to push it. It was unfair that Virgil got to be coddled so much, unfair that usually Logan had to stop talking just to keep Virgil from getting angry or upset.

And then Virgil’s hand was in the air and swiping at Logan.

“Get behind me now!” 

Logan heard Remus’s voice, felt himself get shoved back as Remus stood between Logan and Virgil, morningstar held up and Remus growling at Virgil.

Virgil gave a noise, lips curling up into a snarl. “What, Logan can’t take the consequences of his own actions?” He growled, nose twitching. “Can talk his mouth off, but once someone wants to put him in his place a dog has to protect him?”

Remus growled louder, pretty much foaming at the mouth. “Logan’s allowed to talk to you about your problems! You’re not allowed to hurt Logan!”

Virgil snorted humorlessly. “Not gonna fight your own battles, Logan?”

Logan was trembling slightly, swallowing. “Virgil, you can’t just hit when you get any criticism.”

“And you can’t hide behind your rat and your snake and our host when you decide not to shut the fuck up!”

Logan flinched, and Remus growled louder.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Virgil looked the both over, nose scrunching.

“Fine. Whatever, mutt.”

Remus snarled at Virgil, before the anxious side flipped them off as he sunk out.

Logan immediately hugged onto Remus.

“I apologize.”

“Don’t antagonize him unless one of us is around, okay? You’re lucky I caught him before he hit you…”

Logan opened and closed his mouth, before nodding and hiding against Remus.

“I’ll protect you.” Remus wiped his mouth.

“… I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	81. Bandages and Jello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is exasperated by Remus's injuries, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Intrumas and you should too

Thomas frowned gently when Remus winced, trying to be more gentle with the neosporin.

“Okay, shh…” He mumbled, as Remus smiled slightly.

“Imagination isn’t always safe.”

Thomas nodded, before starting to bandage Remus’s wound.

“Be more careful next time. I don’t want to bandage you up again.”

“Oh come on Tommy, it’s bonding time!”

Thomas shook his head. “Couldn’t we be bonding with something else instead?”

Remus blinked, tilting his head. “You want bonding time?”

Thomas paused, cheeks slightly going pink. “Well- we could, yeah.”

Remus giggled when he was fully bandaged. “Okay! You know, we can make jello!”

“Really?” Thomas asked, amazed Remus had suggested something normal.

Remus snickered.

“Yeah! We can put the tv remote in it and eat through the jello to _earn_ the tv.”

Thomas sighed, but snorted. “That’s… actually kinda silly.”

Remus brightened. “Really? So you like my idea?”

Thomas snorted. “If it keeps you from doing anything more dangerous, then sure.”

Remus giggled louder. “Okay! Let’s do it!”

“I only have orange, I think.”

Remus blepped, rolling his eyes. “Then let’s go to the store and get lime.”

Thomas snorted. “Fiiine.”

Remus climbed onto Thomas’s back, causing Thomas to cry out in surprise.

“Really?”

“Onward, Tommy!”

Thomas sighed and nodded, starting to walk to the door.

This was… fine.

At least Remus was being endearing.


	82. When We Fall Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan isn't really healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Depressi/Pink Side dude. You can use him if you want, btw

Logan was making himself a cup of coffee.

It was late at night- Logan knew it was unhealthy, but he had work to do. He couldn’t sleep yet, and-

He looked behind him quickly when he heard someone appear in the archway, before frowning deeply and going back to making his coffee.

Depressi’s eyebrow raised as he watched Logan, before stepping forward and leaning on the counter.

“Are you going to talk to me?” He asked, smiling slightly when Logan gave him a tired look.

“You going on the insomniac spectrum? I personally would love to nap all day tomorrow.”

“Neither decision is a good one.”

Depressi smirked, eyes half lidded.

“So why aren’t you sleeping?”

Logan’s eyes averted, looking ashamed. “I… Well-”

“Come on, let’s go sleep for a bit, okay?”

Logan swallowed, before stiffening when Depressi wrapped his arms around Logan.

“… You have to ask before hugging people.”

“Are we sleeping together?”

Logan frowned. “… okay.”

Depressi played with Logan’s hair a bit and nodded, taking Logan to his room.

Logan let Depressi put him in bed.

“I don’t believe you’re doing this to help me.”

“Eh, it’s still helping you anyways, even if it’s not why I’m doing this.”

Logan’s eyes slid shut. “… mmm…”

Depressi pressed his face against Logan’s shoulder, eyes shutting. 

“Heh. Night, little logic.”


	83. Tell Me Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus should really talk to Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head injury and blood

Remus was picking at his clothes, eyelids half shut. 

He looked up when Deceit entered the room, moving a hand to touch his head.

“My head hurts…” 

Deceit’s eyes flashed in concern when Remus spoke, before quickly moving toward him. “Is that blood?”

Remus blinked blearily and looked at his bloody hand, not noticing the blood matting his hair.

“Oh… yeah…” 

Deceit quickly moved to the kitchen for the first aid.

“What happened??”

“I… Fell in the imagination, it…”

“Alright, shh.” Deceit moved back and started cleaning Remus up, before bandaging his head.

“Mmm…”

Deceit sighed softly and sat down next to Remus, pulling the other into his lap.

Remus quickly curled up in Deceit’s lap, eyes shutting.

“Tell me next time you get hurt.”

“… okay…”


	84. Kinky or Fluffy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressi knows trauma.
> 
> Yes, the person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Pink Side OC? Depressi
> 
> My fiance's Orange Side OC? 
> 
> Basically I'm gay and while I'll be doing lots of one shots with the other sides ofc I just need to do some with OCs jfeiodnfwejd it's been like 80+ one shots without OCs I just have FEELINGS

Depressi slid down the headrest of the couch, head hitting the seat. “Oh, hey.” He greeted, slightly startling trauma- he assumed.

The trauma based side lifted his head a bit and blinked. “Oh… Hey.”

“How did you get out here?”

Trauma sighed and turned his head, eyes half lidded. “Remus carried me out here.”

Depressi snorted and stretched a bit. “Right, he’ll do that.”

Trauma looked over at Depressi, before frowning. “Yeah, he’s like that.”

Depressi watched trauma, before his eyebrows lifted. “Is that blood?”

Trauma opened his mouth to respond, before giving Depressi a confused look.

Depressi reached forward and wiped away a bit of blood on trauma’s cheek.

“Oh, yeah. Remus.”

Depressi stared at trauma, before snorting. “So is it your blood, or his?”

“Mine.”

“Kinky.”

“You know it.”

Depressi chuckled and shifted so he could sit upright on the couch. “Okay, well, come do something with me.”

“Do I have to…?”

Depressi raised a brow. “I can’t believe you’re this lazy when you literally have as big a job as you do.”

Depressi reached forward to wipe off more blood.

“Whatever… I’m taking a nap.”

Depressi suppressed an eye roll. “Yeah, okay. I’ll nap with you.”

Trauma shrugged a little, curling up more.

Depressi moved to half lay on top of trauma, snorting when the side under him grunted.

“Night.” Depressi bid, and trauma mumbled something.


	85. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton keeps Remus in the safety of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Unsympathetic Patton!
> 
> And some Intrumas vibes

Remus had been holed up in Patton’s room for a long time now, and he was going stir crazy.

He knew Patton was just looking out for him, but this was ridiculous. He could barely do his job here, and Patton’s room was starting to make him feel sick.

“Patton?”

The fatherly side looked over at Remus with a smile. “Yeah, Remus?”

Remus hesitated, knowing that the last time he asked, Patton got upset.

“I want to go out and see my brother today.”

Patton’s smile disappeared.

“You can’t, you know it’s dangerous out there.”

“But I’m strong!” Remus smiled. “You know I am! I can protect myself, and-”

“The last time you went into the imagination you hit your head.”

Remus frowned. “I know, but Deceit took care of me-”

“You can’t leave. Deceit can’t help you, and you’re obviously not the safest. You can get yourself, and others hurt.”

“It’s been two weeks…” Remus whimpered. “I miss everyone…”

Patton slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. “Remus, please, I don’t want to talk about this!”

Remus flinched and paused, before slumping.

Remus’s jaw clenched as he looked over at Patton, before he stood up.

Patton looked up at him, confused, before anger flashed on his expression when Remus moved to the door.

“Where are you going? I told you it’s not safe out there!”

“I want Tommy!!” Remus stamped his foot, opening the door before Patton slammed it closed and pushed Remus back into the room.

“I wanted to be nice but you leave me no choice.”

Remus crossed his arms. “I! Want! Tommy!!”

Remus cried out when Patton smacked him.

“Thomas doesn’t want you! Okay?! That’s why you get hurt in the imagination! I’m trying to help you!”

Remus’s eyebrows rose. He felt horrified.

“What…?”

“I’m keeping you safe. You can’t go out there. You can die.”

Remus slumped again, eyes wide. “I- Tommy doesn’t hate me that much…”

Patton smirked when he held Remus close, knowing the other couldn’t see.

“I just want to keep you safe.”

“… Okay Patty…” Remus whispered, starting to cry.

Patton rubbed his back.

“Let’s get you a snack.”

Remus nodded, moving to sit at the couch as Patton moved to the kitchen.

“Idiot…” He mumbled under his breath.

Remus continued to cry.


	86. Pirates and Octopi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus knows Logan needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but really sweet,,

“I don’t think I have the time to play a game.”

Remus sighed as he watched his boyfriend continue to do his paperwork.

Logan was always working, and Remus knew he needed a break…

Hmm.

“Okay! How about this…”

Logan swiveled in his chair to look at Remus, before his eyes widened when he saw…

Well, a large octopus in a pirate hat.

Logan blew out a breath.

“Oh you’re… Very cool looking.”

Remus gave an excited noise, a tentacle moving to put a pirate hat on Logan.

“… Fine. Just a short… Game.”

Logan sighed when a ship appeared under him, and he leaned on the side to look at Remus now in the ‘ocean’.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Remus squealed excitedly and splashed Logan.

“… Very lucky.”


	87. Virgil's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas really needs to listen to Virgil more. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI INTRULOCEITMAS IS MY OTP 
> 
> Unsympathetic Virgil! Panic attacks! Violence!

Thomas didn’t know what he expected to happen, honestly.

He had known already that Virgil didn’t like the “dark” sides, wasn’t on great standing with Logan either. So Thomas kept the fact they were in a relationship a secret from him.

He knew that Virgil’s anger at not being listened to was boiling, was ready to boil over. Adding more into the pot wasn’t what he wanted to do, he wanted Virgil to at least calm down before he told the anxious said.

Thomas just thought that maybe Virgil would yell at him a bit when he finally let out his anger at Thomas.

Thomas didn’t expect Virgil to stand over him in the living room with a cold glare.

“Virgil?” Thomas asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you okay?”

“I told you to stop Remus singing, and I was going to leave it, but I’ve _seen_ you talking to them.” Virgil huffed and grit his teeth a bit when Thomas shook his head.

“I know Virgil, but it’s not a big d-”

“Not a big deal?”

Thomas went quiet, feeling his breathing get a little labored.

“Thomas, you know both of them are evil.” 

Thomas gave a noise. “N-No, they…” 

Virgil’s eyes widened. “What? They got to you.” He shook his head. “I didn’t know you were this far gone.”

“Virgil, m’breathing-” Thomas tried to beg for help, trying to breathe. It was hard to breathe, and Virgil didn’t seem to care…

“Yeah, Thomas. You need to be punished.” Virgil glared down at Thomas as his host panicked.

Thomas gave a weak sob, trembling as he struggled to breathe. “V-Vir-”

“You believing they aren’t evil is a gateway to doing the things they want you to do.” Virgil shook his head. “I knew things were getting out of hand. I haven’t punished you in a long while. I’ll remember not to forget to do this whenever you do something wrong.”

Thomas sobbed again, slamming a hand into the floor and struggling to calm down. Whenever he tried to do something with his breathing, tried to calm himself by saying five things he could see, etc, Virgil would just grab Thomas’s shoulder and distract him from it.

“Not yet. You deserve this.”

“What do you think you’re doing to him?”

Thomas looked up, relief edging at him. “D-Dee-”

Virgil looked up, Deceit and Remus both standing in the doorway.

Remus quickly rushed at Virgil and shoved him hard. “You’re hurting Tommy!”

Virgil yelped slightly, before growling. “I was trying to teach him not to listen to you and _snake face_.” 

Deceit was trying to calm Thomas down.

“W-Wa- Want L-Lo-” Thomas tried- it was obvious he was panicking more now, and Deceit was pretty sure it was due to Virgil and them being in the same room.

“Call him, everything will be alright.”

Virgil and Remus were fighting, Thomas could hear them.

He could hear smacking, punches being landed, grunting and yelping.

Thomas tried to block out the sounds as Deceit pulled him close, summoning Logan as soon as he was even remotely calm enough to.

“Thomas-” Logan spoke immediately, looking over at Remus and Virgil brawling.

“Virgil was giving Thomas a panic attack, we need to calm him down.” Deceit said, voice low.

Logan quickly nodded, moving close. 

Thomas tried to focus on just Deceit and Logan, starting to calm from their hushed whispers and the soft rocking Deceit was doing.

“ENOUGH!”

Deceit and Logan quickly looked up when Virgil knocked Remus backwards.

Before Remus could go at it again, Logan grabbed his wrist.

“Why are Deceit and Remus even here, Thomas?! Why do you always listen to people who are going to ruin you?!” Virgil looked angry, and tired, and bruised.

Deceit made a note to praise Remus later.

“Well duh, because we’re better to him than you are!” Remus shouted. “You’re never nice! And now you’re hurting Tommy again!”

“He-” Virgil started, before Logan glared at him.

“That is enough. Thomas cannot take this much longer. We’ve only _just_ gotten him calmed from your… punishment. Now, please leave us.”

“I’m not leaving Deceit and Remus here alone with Thomas.” Virgil crossed his arms.

Logan scowled. “Not only am I also here, but you’re more dangerous for him than either Deceit or Remus, _especially_ right now.”

Virgil tried to speak again, before Deceit glared at him.

“Leave.”

Virgil recognized that it was 3 to 1, and growled, before storming out the room.

Thomas whimpered and curled up against Deceit, pulling Logan close on the other side, and trying to beckon Remus closer.

Thomas relaxed as he was held by the three, breathing evening out. “I’m tired…”

“You just had a panic attack.” Logan answered.

Deceit sighed. “You should get some rest.”

“We’ll set up a movie in the bedroom and cuddle, then in the morning, I’ll kiss you awake like Sleeping Beauty!” Remus said, eyes sparkling at his idea.

“Heh… Okay…” 

Thomas let Deceit pull him up to his feet, before he suddenly moved and gave each of them a kiss.

“Thank you.” 

Remus squealed and picked Thomas up bridal style. “WOOHOO! YOU’RE WELCOME!”

Thomas gave a loud squeal of surprise as Remus suddenly raced up the stairs with him in his arms, holding on for dear life.

“HELP-”

Deceit stifled a laugh as he followed. “Good luck!”

Logan smiled a bit, before lacing his fingers with Deceit’s.

“We should do something about Virgil.” Logan said, before blushing softly when Deceit simply turned to kiss him.

“Alright, at a later time. For now, let’s relax.”

Logan smiled and nodded.

They slept well that night.

They just didn’t know Virgil knew everything now.


	88. Toxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman calls Toxicity Sanders by a nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of toxic masculinity, and my OC Toxicity Sanders.

Toxicity rarely spent time around the other sides. There were reasons for it- Antisocial behavior was a part of him, plus the demons that plagued Thomas usually plagued HIM, and of course…

The other sides themselves.

For example, Roman.

Roman wasn’t trying to be upsetting, some part of Tox’s mind knew that. Roman was just trying to treat Tox like everyone else, and be nice to him.

Admirable really.

Roman had smiled at Tox when he came out to the kitchen, and said in a bright voice, “Ah, good morning Toxi! Did you want to join us for breakfast?”

Tox paused, eyes widening a bit.

 **That’s a cutesy nickname.** He heard one of the demons say.

 _Wasn’t that a girl name?_ Another asked.

And Tox immediately glared. 

“Don’t call me that!”

Never mind that Tox had felt warm for a moment at the nickname- it was a nice nickname, and Roman was treating him like any other side- but… But Tox couldn’t let himself be anything but harsh and manly.

“O-Oh- You don’t like the name Toxi?” Roman asked, eyes widened.

Tox and Roman didn’t notice the others coming into the kitchen.

“No! Don’t fucking call me that! Do I look like a girl, or some cutesy thing?! I’m-”

“T-Toxicity!” 

Tox looked behind at the other sides. Patton had called out to him, and Tox hunched into himself a bit.

“Uh- I-”

“Maybe you should go back to your room and come out when you’re not so upset..?” The fatherly side suggested.

Roman shook his head. “Oh, but I-”

“Yeah.” Tox spoke bitterly. “Yeah, probably should have never come out in the first place.”

Tox ignored them when he left, not caring that even Virgil tried to call him back.

**They don’t want you around.**

**_I thought today would be different._ **

_It’s never different._

“Roman didn’t deserve to be yelled at…”

Tox sighed, slamming his door shut behind him.

He took his leather jacket off and crawled into bed, before he was startled by a knock on the door.

“What?!”

“Can I come in?”

Tox paused, recognizing the voice as Roman. “Uh… fine.”

Roman slowly opened the door and came in, quietly shutting the door behind him.

“You know… If you don’t like the nickname, I won’t call you it. But you don’t _have_ to shun anything feminine or cute.”

Tox sat up. “You know who I am. You know-”

“But wouldn’t it be… nicer to just do what you want?”

Tox looked away, before shaking his head. “Roman-”

“If you want, we can try doing what _you_ want behind closed doors. You know I won’t tell anyone, and-”

“Call me Toxi again.”

Roman paused, before nodding slightly. “We can do what you want, Toxi. And no one has to know.”

Tox rubbed his arm, ignoring the demons around him, especially the one that had to do with masculinity.

“As long as it’s just you… fine. Fine…”

Roman smiled widely. “What do you want to do then?”

“Have a starbucks teavana and pancakes.”

Roman snorted. “You had that ready!”

Tox glared at Roman, who raised his hands.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get that for you, Sir Toxi.”

Tox blinked when Roman left, before frowning.

“Wait does Roman think I’m a knight-”


	89. Logan's Pronouns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes out to Roman first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impy is a name for Remus in the "Changed name to coincide with my it pronouns" stories from before! Not part of that universe I don't think, it's just what happened and Impy uses it pronouns in this so

Logan was… surprised? He couldn’t really tell, but when Impy came out and said it used it pronouns, it was…

Something.

Logan was laying in bed that night, thinking. He had never really felt male, in all honesty. But…

Well, he hadn’t even thought of the possibility that maybe he… wasn’t, then.

Maybe… they could be something else?

Logan mulled over pronouns all night that night, until finally deciding on the ones that felt right.

They and it.

But Logan wasn’t sure what to do with this information, honestly. Were they supposed to tell someone now? Of course, to get people to listen to them and use the pronouns they enjoyed…

Well, they knew which side they trusted the most with this information.

Logan quietly knocked on Roman’s door when the morning came, and hesitated greatly when Roman opened up.

“Hmm? Logan? I was on my way to breakf-”

“Can I talk to you?”

Roman blinked, before he nodded and moved out the way of the door.

Logan slowly walked into the room, rubbing their hands together. “I had something to tell you. Um- Impy’s gender-”

Roman gave an Ah noise. “Right, yes. Its pronouns!”

Logan smiled a little. “Yes. I was thinking about it last night and… I don’t believe I’m male either.”

Roman’s eyes widened a bit. “Really?”

“W-Well… Yes. I was… I thought we had to be male but it… It let me know that I don’t… have to be?”

Roman smiled. “You’re telling me?”

“Yes. You’re the first person I… Wanted to tell, I…”

Roman’s cheeks slightly pinkened, and he smiled wider. “R-Really? Alright! What are your pronouns?”

Logan rubbed their hands together. “They, and… I find I like it pronouns as well.”

Roman nodded quickly, before opening his arms slightly. “I’m glad you could trust me.” He couldn’t really put the feelings he felt about being the first, before Virgil or Patton, into words but…

It felt nice.

Logan suddenly gave Roman a quick hug. 

Roman blinked and hugged back, smiling. “Are you ready for breakfast? I can help you come out to the others if you would like.”

Logan nodded slightly. “Please.”

Roman whistled and started toward the kitchen, not failing to notice that they were holding hands.


	90. Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to help Emile. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Virgil, basically get ready for an influx of Toxic Virmile (if I can stay focused)

“Aren’t therapists supposed to be… serious?”

Emile paused, glancing over at the hooded side next to him.

“Well- It depends on what makes the patient happiest right?” Emile smiled a bit. “Besides, it’s just how I do it, you know? Cartoons are easy to relate to!”

Virgil sneered slightly. “I think you take over the conversation too much. You’re not really good at what you do, honestly. It’s really no wonder they all don’t want to be your patients anymore.”

“… but… But I’m helping people…”

Virgil huffed and stood up, crossing his arms. “Get rid of all the stuffed animals, you’re treating your patients like children when they’re around.”

Emile shook his head quickly. “But I like them- it’s my office, and-”

Emile went quiet as their eyes met.

“You’re selfish.”

Emile didn’t fight Virgil anymore. He whimpered slightly, before covering his head as Virgil started tossing his things onto the floor.

“Next time try to be actually relate-able, having to explain a stupid cartoon to someone doesn’t help anyone.”

“I…” Emile struggled to find words, before hugging himself tighter.

He looked around at the mess on the floor, before covering his face with his hands.

“… okay Virgil…”

Emile didn’t know what else to do. 

Virgil smiled slightly. 

“Good.”


	91. Extortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants a lot from Emile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one Sucks
> 
> Unsympathetic Virgil

Emile was starting to get… upset. Virgil was a regular patient of his, but he wasn’t comfortable during any of their sessions honestly.

Virgil flirted with him almost every time, and Emile had to tell Virgil multiple times they weren’t going to kiss goodbye, or go on a date after hours.

Finally, finally Emile was done.

“Virgil, I think this should be our last session.”

Virgil paused, mouth opening in a slight o form. “Last session?”

“It… It’s not really okay that you flirt with me and try to… kiss me all the time. It actually makes me feel uncomfortable, and I’ve told you multiple times.”

“I _pay_ to come here and talk to you!”

Emile swallowed. “I know, Virgil, but-”

“I come here to talk to you! You can’t just take that away from me!”

Emile hesitated largely, bottom lip jutting out. “As a person, I have the ability to-”

“No! You know what, if you don’t keep me as your patient and date me, I’ll tell everyone you took advantage of me!”

Emile blinked, eyes going wide. “Wh-What-?”

“I’ll ruin you, _Dr. Picani._ If you don’t date me.”

Emile shifted. “That- That isn’t healthy, and that’s… You can’t do that…”

Virgil smiled. “I can. Give me a kiss.”

Emile’s nose wrinkled, but he didn’t fight back when Virgil sighed and moved forward to kiss him.

“Don’t do this.”

Virgil sighed. “It’s your fault…”

Emile swallowed, and shook his head a bit. 

Virgil had won a battle, but not the war.


	92. Faker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil accuses a little Emile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooo I love angst that includes people being mean to littles don't ask me why
> 
> Unsympathetic Virgil
> 
> I wanna write more but I have no ideas fhduifesd

Emile was teetering.

He had never regressed in front of Virgil before, and he hadn’t been able to talk to Virgil about it enough- the last time it came up, Virgil had mentioned that he hadn’t understood it.

So Emile had _wanted_ Virgil to understand before he regressed, but this was happening now and Emile couldn’t stop it.

Emile was chewing on the ear of his teddy on the floor, legs kicking happily as he watched the tv, Harvey Girls Forever playing.

Virgil’s expression was unreadable when he came into the room.

“Uh- Emile, what are you doing?”

“’m watch tv!” Emile chirped excitedly, giving little woohoos.

Virgil’s expression went blank. “What?”

Emile rolled over onto his back, hugging his teddy close. “Harvey girls!” He slightly slurred, stumbling a bit over his words.

“Are you pretending to be a baby?” Virgil scoffed. “Look, I know you always act childish, but this is too far. Try acting your age.”

“‘m only five…” Emile whimpered a bit, tearing up slightly.

Virgil gave a disgusted noise. “You’re gross. I’m not into it. Act your age.”

Emile watched Virgil move into the kitchen, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Emile slowly got up, giving little steps toward the kitchen before resting his face against the counter. “Vir…” He mumbled. “Please…” 

“I said act your age already!” Virgil slammed his hand into the counter, scaring Emile and causing the little to start sobbing.

Virgil huffed. “You’re so stupid sometimes…” He mumbled, tugging at his hair. 

“Sowwy…” Emile whimpered, starting to regress further from the stress as he covered his head.

“So you’re gonna make fun of my reactions now?” Virgil rolled his eyes. “I’m going out then. Hopefully you’re not pretending to be a child when I get back.”

Emile started to sob harder as Virgil left the house, dropping his teddy on the floor and wiping at his messy face.

The distant sound of his little Netflix cartoon couldn’t bring his mood up anymore.

Virgil came back home to Emile in bed, having cried himself to sleep.


	93. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil accuses Remus of cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic/Abusive Virgil, mentions of cheating, and reeeeaaaaallllyyy vague allusion to non-con.

Remus was an advocate for platonic kisses, honestly.

Not that this was that, if he was being honest.

No, the needy, begging kiss he gave to Logan wasn’t platonic. It was a plea for help.

The soft, pastel kiss he gave to Thomas wasn’t platonic. It was a plea for protection.

The bitey, fervent kiss he gave Deceit wasn’t platonic. It was a plea for _love_.

But Virgil didn’t need to know that.

Remus knew if he was open and honest about the kisses, Virgil would never let him get away with it.

~~Bruises were fun, really! Really… Virgil’s bruises were too…~~

When Virgil slammed his hand into the wall and growled out a question as to what the fuck Remus was thinking, DOING, Remus knew what he needed to push.

Because platonic kisses were good.

“It was platonic! Please!”

Virgil scoffed. “Kissing Thomas, Logan, _and_ Deceit? You think I’m stupid enough to believe you?”

“I don’t lie! Please!” Remus’s eyes flicked to the side, and he didn’t miss Virgil’s sneer.

“I don’t believe you. You hang out with Deceit all the time, I don’t doubt that you’re learning from him.”

Remus’s bottom lip quivered. “I… I promise, beep!”

Virgil smacked Remus immediately. “Now’s not the time for your stupid compulsions, we’re talking about you _cheating_ on me!”

Remus trembled, starting to cry. “No… No… I didn’t, I won’t, I’d never, b-beep-”

Virgil shoved Remus into the wall. “Fine.” Virgil crossed his arms. “Prove it then.”

“What?”

“In front of me, tell Logan, Deceit, and Thomas that you don’t love them and never will.”

Remus’s eyes widened. “But I do love them, they’re my friends!”

Virgil’s glare made Remus cower.

“Hhhh… Fine.”

Remus brightened a bit.

“Show me that you love me then.” Virgil crossed his arms.

Remus swallowed. “How…?”

“Figure it out.”

It took a bit, but Remus figured it out.

He hated himself after, though.


	94. What's Deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vent piece involving a fan side. Toxicity Sanders knows the other sides don’t give a shit about him. He knows he’s the bad guy. So this is deserved, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys might not honestly care about Toxicity Sanders but I'm venting through an oc soz
> 
> Tw: Self harm, s.uicidal thoughts (plus telling someone to hurt themself), false abuse, alcohol.

“Are you going to have breakfast with us, kiddo?”

Tox glanced up when he passed the kitchen, pausing.

It had been… a long while since he was with the other sides in all honesty. After the fight with one of Roman’s figments, after everyone had thought he abused the other, well. 

Tox wasn’t blind. He could see the strain in Patton’s smile.

It’s not like he’d done anything, really. The figment had a panic attack and couldn’t very well say “No, Tox _didn’t_ hurt me.” or “No, Tox _didn’t_ tell me the self deprecation that I’m telling you.”

Though, to be fair to Tox, it’s not like they ever said Tox hadn’t even after the whole debacle.

Five days later and everyone still thought he was a damn abuser.

Tox’s bottom lip jutted out slightly, but he pretended he was fine immediately after with a wide, toothy smile.

Virgil shivered.

“Nah, I’m going back to my room. Just came out for a drink.”

Tox rattled the flask he held in his hand at the others, and noticed Roman’s disgusted expression.

‘Good.’ Tox thought, taking a swig and trying not to make a face at the burn. ‘Might as well push everyone away.’

“Are you sure it’s wise to drink so early, and on an empty stomach?” Logan said, as ever logical and neutral as always.

Tox sighed. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Tox was hyper-aware of the stomping he gave as he walked back to his room, long ways away from the others. Back in the subconscious, even farther than Deceit and Remus.

Speaking of, he passed them on the way back- they seemed to be having breakfast that Tox was no longer invited into again.

Though, Patton _did_ invite him, kind of.

Even if he looked relieved when Tox said no.

“Aren’t you coming to breakfast?” Remus asked, raising worried eyebrows.

“Nah.” Tox waved his hand. “I’d rather just hole up in my room.”

Deceit seemed to have noticed the lie, but didn’t say anything.

“See ya later.” Tox waved, and started to walk again.

Something in him wanted to run back to his room, but he kept some semblance of control and kept his walking steady.

Now was not the time for panic.

But god, everyone hated him now.

“Why am I even here?” 

Tox huddled up in the corner of his room once he got back, covering his head with his hands.

**Thomas doesn’t need you.**

_Hey lighten up, Tox isn’t THAT bad. It’s a misunderstanding._

_**It’s everyone else, they don’t want to listen to Tox.** _

**-They won’t either. They’re the problem, not Tox.-**

**Come ON, we all know Tox isn’t loved by any of these people for a REASON.**

Tox tried to catch his breath as Thomas’s inner demons bickered around him, about him.

“God I just want to die!” Tox finally screamed, thankfully causing the demons to all go quiet.

Tox breathed heavily, relaxing when they didn’t spike up conversation again.

After a couple minutes of heavy silence, the main demon gave a hum.

**Do something about it then.**

“Wouldn’t that hurt Thomas?”

The demon sat down and stared at Tox.

Self Harming thoughts, Tox knew that. Knew they were just that, just Thomas’s thoughts of self harm. 

**If you just hurt yourself, it’ll be good for Thomas. Plus, you get punished too.**

Tox hesitated largely. “How would it be good for Thomas?”

**Mm, your hold will just be a tiny bit less. It’ll make him feel better when his toxic thinking and feelings just… lessens a bit, right?**

Tox continued to hesitate, glancing around at the other demons

The other demons cared for him. This one did not. This one wanted him to hurt.

Tox never noticed.

“… right. Yeah.”

Tox noticed, way later when he was bandaging his burned and injured arms, that no one came to check if he was okay.

**They probably wanted this to happen.**

Tox nodded slightly.

“Yeah. Seems so.”

_Maybe you should get some sleep…_

_**I agree, you’re probably tired now…** _

Tox blinked slowly and nodded, crawling into bed and covering himself with his blanket after.

It wasn’t like he wanted to see the figment again and say sorry for what he DID do. It wasn’t like he wanted to feel like he could go home again, talk to his friends again.

None of it really mattered though.

**You don’t deserve it.**

Tox nodded and buried himself further in his bed.

He really, really didn’t.


	95. Toxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gives the resident biker a nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm fixating on Toxicity Sanders

Logan was sure Toxicity could use an edgy nickname.

The entire name was too long, and he knew for a fact Toxicity wasn’t going to tell anyone his REAL name any time soon- it wasn’t like anyone was treating Toxicity like their friend around here.

It was a hard thing to do really, when Toxicity’s room was even farther than Deceit and Remus’s, when he rarely came out, when his whole being simply was-

No. No, Logan knew Toxicity wasn’t that, knew that Toxicity was the barrier between Thomas and his toxic thoughts.

Toxicity was needed, even if the other sides didn’t understand.

But Toxicity also needed to _feel_ needed, right? Or at least somewhat wanted? Needed a friend?

Logan didn’t know if he could BE that friend, but he DID know that he could… simply try reaching out.

So when Toxicity came up to the kitchen to get something to eat, Logan stood up, marched close, and said, “Good morning, Toxin.”

Toxicity paused, eyes blinking owlishly. “Uh- what’d you call me?”

“Toxin. I thought you could use a nickname like everyone else, and it sounded like something that you would like. Is it okay?”

Toxicity opened and closed his mouth, before nodding slightly. 

Logan smiled a bit.

“Good, I-”

Toxicity suddenly was hugging Logan close, tightly.

Logan blinked, raising a brow. “O-Oh? Are you alright?”

“… yeah. More than- yeah.”

Logan patted Toxicity’s back a bit. “I’m glad you’re alright, Toxin.”

Toxicity gave a wilted noise and nodded. 

Logan wasn’t exactly sure what happened, but he counted this a win in his book.


	96. Talkative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Tox can info dump to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Tox cause I can, but you guys are getting some Sleepceitmas and DLAMP soon dw

Tox had been standing in front of Logan’s door staring for a long time.

He knew that, really; he just wasn’t… ready to knock. It was nerve racking. Even if he knew Logan had invited him.

It wasn’t… right to be nervous. 

But Tox wanted a friend, not just Roman, and… Well, he was worried Logan might retract the offer of friendship. And he didn’t want that.

Just when he was almost about to walk away, Logan was opening the door.

“Oh, hello Toxin. I am glad you could make it.”

Tox stiffened a bit when Logan gave him a genuine smile, and tried not to blush out of embarrassment. He was sure Logan knew he almost left.

Positive, even.

… at least Logan let him in.

Tox slowly walked into Logan’s room, glancing around at the other side’s furniture. “You like space, don’t you?”

Logan’s eyes lit up, and Tox almost felt bad for not coming sooner.

It was obvious as Logan immediately started info dumping that Logan had needed someone to listen, and this was something Tox could actually get behind listening to.

Logan finally calmed down after explaining some constellation he had plastered to his ceiling, flushing a bit. “But, um… I shouldn’t have talked so much.”

“No!” Tox shook his head. “It was nice listening, really.”

“Well… What are you into?”

Tox’s own eyes lit up, and part of him realized that he, too, had needed someone to open up to.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Tox decided, “Do you know anything about motorcycles?”

This was a well deserved break for the both of them.


	97. Deadpan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan asks Tox for help figuring out feelings. Tox can't really help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People requesting these two on tumblr makin me ship it smh

Logan’s first instinct after the video, after he was back to his original form and not stuck as a robotic puppet, was to walk all the way to Tox’s room.

Nothing made sense, honestly. His emotions, his thoughts, his feelings toward the whole debacle… nothing.

The song that the others had pushed would help did _nothing_ , and now Logan was more confused than ever.

So he strode past the ‘dark side’, deeper, until he hit Tox’s door.

Logan gave a curt knock to the door, arms folded in front of him as he waited for an answer.

Tox shuffled around in his room, before the door was opening in front of Logan.

Tox’s previously annoyed expression immediately turned to something else when he saw it was Logan.

“Oh- Logan. You okay-?” Tox asked, awkwardly. Feelings and emotion wasn’t his strong suit, but neither was Logan’s.

They suited each other.

“I do not think so. I threw a paper ball at Roman, and none of my emotions feel… understood, even after their song and puppet routine.”

Tox gave an incredulous noise. “Whaaaaat??? They thought that would work for you?”

Logan gave a useless shrug, and Tox sighed.

“Well… You can do it.”

“What?”

Logan deadpanned, and Tox grimaced.

“You can… feel better?”

Logan simply blinked.

“Toxin, I have to be truthful. I have no clue what you’re trying to tell me right now.”

Tox sighed and moved out the way, gesturing for Logan to come in.

“Look, I’m not great with helping people but… We can sit, watch a documentary about space, and if you get some… semblance of knowing what to do like… I can try talking over your feelings with you?”

Logan glanced down at Tox’s shoes, before nodding and going inside.

Tox might have made Logan feel better, but at the end of the day, Logan still wasn’t too sure WHAT his feelings were.

Logan let himself relax at least, and maybe that was good enough for now.


	98. Mohawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan plays with Tox's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fan fusion friday except it's Tuesday

Logan had fallen asleep in Tox’s room that night.

It wasn’t a thing that happened usually, honestly. Logan didn’t like to sleep much, and he very rarely fell asleep in _another_ side’s room.

But here he was, sitting up in Tox’s bed as the other side slept.

Logan stared at Tox’s sleeping face, frowning in thought. He’d never seen Tox look so vulnerable and soft.

And suddenly, he wondered what Tox would look like with a mohawk.

Logan shifted slightly, before tentatively reaching out to try and move Tox’s hair around.

He smiled slightly, starting to smoosh the other’s hair into a mohawk. 

Tox stirred a bit, eyes blearily opening as Logan continued to fix his hair.

The toxic side’s cheeks immediately went bright red when he realized what was happening.

“Uh- Logan-?!”

Logan paused, smiling a little more. “Ah, good morning Toxin. I was making your hair into a mohawk.” Logan nodded a bit. “You look very nice with it.”

Tox’s cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“O-Oh…?”

“Was that alright?”

Tox chuckled nervously and nodded a bit. “Uh… Yeah. Yeah, it- It’s alright.”

“Good. Your cheeks are rather red. Do you have a fever?”

Tox covered his face and shook his head. “Uh- Uh no, I- I better get ready for the day though, Logan…”

Logan nodded. “Alright.”

Tox quickly rushed into his little bathroom to change, not really wanting to change in front of Logan.

He splashed his face with water and sighed at the soft mohawk in his hair.

After a long moment of hesitation, Tox fixed it up.

Might as well have a mohawk for the day if Logan liked it.


	99. Toxic or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants Logan to know that Toxicity is, well... Toxic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Patton
> 
> My followers on Tumblr really are liking Logxicity hfdsiugds

Patton didn’t like Toxicity.

It was obvious, really- Tox could tell. Every time they were in the same room, Patton seemed… upset with him.

But this was an all time low, and Tox couldn’t say he expected it.

Tox had been sitting in the living room, watching some movie with Logan, when Patton came in and gave a disapproving cluck of his tongue.

“Logan, I think you should come with me and stay away from Tox.” Patton sighed.

Logan blinked, before raising a brow. “What? Why?”

Tox looked up with Logan, eyebrows furrowed. What was Patton playing at?

Patton gave Tox an unreadable expression.

“Logan, Toxicity isn’t good for you, and you shouldn’t be around him.”

Logan’s eyes widened. “What- why would you say that?”

Tox’s mouth opened and closed. He didn’t know what to say- this wasn’t right. Why was Patton saying that? 

… was it true?

**You know it is.**

Tox shook his head and glanced away, as Patton huffed.

“Because it’s true. We all know what Toxicity’s _done_! He’s literally Toxicity, he’s not good for you!”

“I’m… right here…” Tox mumbled, but Patton ignored him.

Logan scowled a bit. “Patton, I’d thank you to stay out of my business.”

“See! We’re friends and I’m trying to look out for you, and he’s pushing you away…”

Logan stood up and crossed his arms. “No, he is not. You’re being very rude to my-” Logan glanced back. “Boyfriend.”

Tox’s cheeks heated up.

“B-” Patton’s eyes widened, and anger very clearly showed in them.

“Please leave us alone.” Logan tried to remain civil, even though heat was starting to push into his voice.

“No! He’s ruining you- I saw that you stayed the night yesterday- he’s going to make you hurt Thomas!”

Logan’s hands clenched into fists. “FALSEHOOD!”

Tox quickly stood and grabbed onto Logan’s arm. “Okay, okay this conversation is over.”

“Because you’re going to leave Logan?” Patton asked pointedly, as Logan tried to calm down.

“No, because we’re going back to Logan’s room.” Tox’s voice was low and rough, glaring at Patton a bit.

Logan grumbled slightly and followed Tox quickly as the two went back to Logan’s room, ignoring Patton yelling after them.

He was just trying to help Logan.

He was just trying to keep Logan and Thomas safe.

Toxicity was _toxic_.

Tox gave little gasps for air when the two got back to Logan’s room, before stiffening when Logan hugged him.

“… was he right?”

“No.”

Tox swallowed and nodded, before shakily nuzzling Logan’s chest.

“… boyfriend…” Tox finally repeated.

Logan gave a noise. “Was that alright?”

“… Yeah.” Tox nodded, finally smiling a bit.

“It really was.”


	100. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit wants Patton to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Pat cause I'm salty about the fandom

Deceit was sick and tired of Patton hiding behind a bubbly, happy facade. And after today, after snapping at Remus enough to make the other side cry…

Well, Deceit was done with it.

“Patton.”

The fatherly side looked up in surprise, before smiling tightly. “Deceit-”

“You need to apologize for hurting Remus’s feelings.”

“I hurt his feelings?” Patton frowned, playing with his shirt. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Well, you did. Please apologize to him.”

Patton rubbed his arm. “Remus was doing something wrong. I was only scolding him. If he h-”

“Patton.”

Patton paused, staring at Deceit.

“… Why do you need me to apologize? You know that I regret it! You know the kind of person I-”

“Because you NEVER apologize! Every time you harm another side, it’s someone _else’s_ fault. Take responsibility!”

Patton frowned deeper. “Deceit-”

“Do you even care about us?”

Patton blinked.

“… I’m sorry, okay?”

Deceit’s lips curled upwards, and he bared his teeth. “Your tone says otherwise, and I can tell when people _lie_.”

Patton crossed his arms.

“Fine. It was Remus’s fault. Was that a lie?”

Deceit’s nose wrinkled. “… You think it isn’t.”

Patton turned to what he had been doing before. “Well, kiddo…” He sighed heavily, sounding tired.

“Kiddo-”

“I’m going back to cleaning up the kitchen. Goodnight.”

Deceit balled his fists and quickly turned, going back to the dark side.

“Prick…”


	101. Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a woman. Even if Patton doesn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Pat and a Dad Pat AU thingy
> 
> Misgendering too, and kinda transphobia yeah

Logan knew Patton as a very accepting person. 

She’d seen Roman and Virgil both come out and get accepted as the men they were, and watched Patton shower them in affection for being so brave.

Logan hadn’t wanted to come out so close to Roman and Virgil- they’d come out together, obviously had talked about it together to get the timing just right, had each other’s backs, etc.

But Logan wasn’t _in_ those conversations. 

Logan was, in fact, left to try and come out on her own.

Logan waited a week, before coming up to Patton when her siblings were all doing their own thing.

She sidled up to the kitchen, staring at Patton working, before she got the nerve to speak.

“Dad?”

“Hmm? What’s going on, kiddo?” Patton asked, expression bright and warm.

Logan relaxed further. 

“I wanted to tell you something.”

Patton tilted his head.

“I am a woman.”

Logan noticed the dramatic shift in tone immediately.

She blinked, slumping very slightly as Patton seemed to weigh his thoughts.

“… you know, I don’t Roman and Virgil being men stole daughters from me.”

“I never said you felt like-” Logan started, but was cut off.

“I understand. Roman and Virgil just came out and they’re getting attention, and you think if you pretend to be like them, it’ll get _you_ attention while giving me a daughter. But that isn’t how things work, okay?”

Logan’s cheeks heated up. Patton was speaking to her like she was 5.

She wasn’t a _child_.

“That isn’t true, I just-”

“Logan, I don’t think we should discuss this any further. Please don’t pretend to be trans. It’ll only hurt your brothers!”

Logan pursed her lips together.

“Now… I’m trying to cook, please don’t try this again.”

Logan tried to figure out what to say or do, but instead she just nodded a bit and left the room.

Logan tried to keep from crying as she closed her door, before throwing her hands around.

She wanted to let out these feelings, but she had no outlet.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t…


	102. Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus was hungry living with Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Pat, disordered eating, starving.
> 
> Someone requested something and IIIII got reminded of my own trauma so did this

“Your father feeds you too much.” Is Patton’s excuse.

Remus was sure that wasn’t the case, but some part of him kind of believed it. Dee wasn’t too strict with him, and he knew that, but Dee let him eat when he was hungry, so wasn’t that better?

Remus’s grubby hands don’t get into snacks here though, and Remus found eating cereal late at night in silence with the rest of the family never filled him up either.

It was always too small a bowl, and he was _hungry_ from the day, but Patton never budged.

Roman, Virgil, and Logan seemed to be used to it at that point- and Remus found he kind of… envied them.

Patton continued to restrict their eating, and Remus started growing thinner.

Sometimes Remus noticed Virgil stealing candy from one of the rooms, or Logan sneaking a granola bar, or Roman grabbing a yogurt when the house was quiet.

Remus also noticed that Patton watched him a little closer than the others. though.

One day, Remus vomits after running around outside with the family.

He could tell the vomit wasn’t enough, it was watery, it was barely tinted, it was in the afternoon and Remus was barely full.

“Feeling any better?” Patton had asked him.

“I… threw up.” Remus had responded, mind not fully comprehending what was happening honestly.

“Happens sometimes.”

Remus snuck candy with Virgil that night.

Remus threw up a few times during the time he was there. It wasn’t pleasant, but maybe that was why he fixated on vomit whenever he was upset.

By the time the year was over, by the time Remus was finally able to go back home to Dee, finally able to just be with the parent that at least made life bareable, he had lost a lot of weight.

No wonder Logan and Virgil and Roman were sticks.

Remus was a stick too.

Years later when ~~most~~ of Remus’s weight came back, when his eating fluctuated between “Not nearly enough” and “God too much”, he found he missed Patton’s food habits.

Maybe then he’d look like Logan, like _Roman_.

Maybe then he’d look skinny.


	103. Crutches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus isn't a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Depressi (my pink side oc) the bad guy cause sometimes you need a breath of fresh air/some angst without a U!Sides -triumph emoji-

Remus wasn’t the safest person, and everyone knew that.

Remus was rowdy, rambunctious, and always getting into _some_ mess.

So when he ended up falling in the imagination and breaking his leg… well, neither him nor Roman were very surprised.

“I told you it was dangerous.” His twin had sighed, stretching a bit. “You never listen.”

“Come ON, like _you’re_ super safe in the imagination!” Remus stuck his tongue out.

Roman seemed to take offense to that, hand going to his chest. “Well, obviously I’m safer than you if I’ve never broken anything.” He clicked his tongue. “You’re lucky I could get you a cast and crutches.”

Remus hummed and giggled, steadying himself on one leg to gently hit Roman with his crutch.

“Hey-!”

Before the two could start bickering, Roman was being summoned.

“Oh- Thomas is in need.” Roman sighed. “Go sit down or something, we don’t want to have to take care of a broken arm too.”

Remus rolled his eyes and waved Roman off, watching his brother rise up to go see Thomas.

Remus wobbled a bit on his crutches, before dragging himself toward the kitchen area.

He looked up when he heard another side coming into the room, waving slightly. “Hey Deppi.”

Depressi raised a brow, adjusting the clips he’d put in his hair today. “What are you doing-?”

Remus shrugged. “Getting a sn-”

“No, I mean with those.”

Remus paused and looked at his crutches. “Oh, right. I broke my leg!”

Depressi gave a noise. “Uh. Yeah, and Thomas is a healthy person. You didn’t break your leg.”

Remus frowned. “What? I did! I fell in the imagination.”

“And _you_ , Imagination, got hurt?” Depressi scoffed. “Quit lying for attention.”

Remus opened his mouth to protest, before his crutches were being taken away.

Remus gave a yelp, grabbing onto the counter and blinking in surprise. “Uh- can I have those back?”

“Why, so you can keep pretending?” Depressi huffed and moved to the fridge, grabbing a drink. “Just walk.”

Remus whimpered as Depressi left the kitchen, taking the crutches.

He tried to manifest his own, and sighed when he couldn’t.

Of course, he was tired and stressed and hurt, there was no way he could conjure anything right now.

Remus sank to the floor and let his leg lay out, carefully.

Nearly an hour later, Roman appeared.

“Remus? Where’d your crutches go?” Roman immediately asked, eyebrows knitting and raising quickly.

Remus hesitated, before looking ashamed.

“Uh… I lost them…”

Roman cocked his head and conjured more crutches for Remus.

Remus tried to forget what happened, and how he was labelled a liar immediately.

It wasn’t like he could tell Roman what happened anyways, no one but the dark sides knew Depressi existed yet.


	104. Bleeding Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan somehow makes his way to the dark side when he gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted this and.... I got excited....
> 
> Blood and injuries...

Logan was in pain.

He was bleeding, and weak, and his body felt like it was on the verge of completely shutting down.

Logan knew he got into stupid situations sometimes, that he was too abrasive sometimes and that led to dangerous territory, but he never expected _this_.

A pained noise escaped him as he finally collapsed, not able to crawl any more. His head spun, and his heavy eyelids were too much to fight against.

Tox was the first to find him.

The maroon side had stood over Logan, staring with wide eyes. “Logan…?”

“What’s going on?” Remus’s voice caught Tox’s attention, and brought him out of whatever shock he was in.

“Logan’s hurt-”

Remus immediately dropped whatever was in his hands- was that a flower pot?- and rushed to stand next to Tox.

Tox bent down to check Logan’s pulse.

“Uh- We can’t- he can’t die!” Remus swallowed. “We’re- we’re sides, we can’t-”

Tox looked up at Remus, effectively shutting the green side up.

“We don’t know that. Figments can die.”

Remus nodded a tiny bit. “Well- we have to do something then! Oh! Take him to Dee!”

Tox nodded, wiping his face and picking Logan up bridal style.

Remus bit his lip. “You got blood on your…”

“Hhhh. Whatever, now’s not the time to worry about that.”

Remus nodded, and quickly led Tox toward Deceit’s room.

“I know where I-” Tox started, before going quiet. He knew Remus needed to feel useful at least, like he was helping Logan. Even if Tox could really…

No. No, he couldn’t really do this by himself. Remus was moral support.

Tox shifted the limp logical side in his arms, watching Remus knock on Deceit’s door.

“Mmm, come on Dee…” Remus whined.

Deceit opened his door with a sigh.

“Wh-” He started, before his eyes widened when he saw Logan.

“What happened-?” Deceit asked, voice hushed as he quickly moved to check Logan.

“We don’t know.” Tox huffed. “We found- we found Logan bleeding out on the floor…”

Deceit open and closed his mouth slightly, before nodding. “Alright. We need to stitch him up.”

Tox quickly moved into Deceit’s room when Deceit moved out of the way, setting Logan down onto the couch inside his room.

“We need to- I know how- I can stitch him up, just get me-” Tox struggled, cheeks going red. He was having trouble, but Remus waved his hands.

“Okay, it’s okay. I’ll get you-” Remus ran around the room for a moment, before giving Tox the first aid kit he found.

Deceit watched Tox start to get to work, before crossing his arms.

“Was he attacked?” Deceit mumbled, chewing on his index finger.

Remus tugged at his hair. “They’re… He has to be okay…” A groan escaped him. “We need to keep him here! He’s safe with us three!”

Tox glanced over at them quickly before going back to what he was doing.

Deceit nodded slightly. “We’ll ask him when he wakes up. Remus, can you grab water and a blanket?”

Remus seemed to really want to be useful at the moment, quickly nodding and rushing to find a blanket and bottle of water.

“… Do you want to stay here with us?” Deceit asked after a few moments of silence.

Tox looked up after more moments of silence. “Huh?”

“Yes, you. Do you want to stay here with us while we figure out what happened to Logan?”

Tox’s mouth opened, before snapping shut. He nodded.

“Okay! I brought lots of blankets cause I didn’t know which one was better, and a water bottle!” Remus hummed, arms overloaded with blankets and one singular water bottle on top.

Deceit sighed. “Good job, Remus…” He said, sounding tired.

“Is Logi done?” Remus asked, voice going softer.

Tox blinked, before nodding a bit. “Yeah.”

Remus went through the blankets, before nodding and putting a soft blue, star pattern covered blanket on top of Logan carefully.

Tox watched Remus, before giving a nervous noise.

“We should sleep.” Deceit finally said. “Logan might not wake up for a while.”

“I hate this.” Tox mumbled, looking away when Deceit looked at him.

“You can take the bed if you want.”

Remus squealed and laid on the floor, setting up blankets and a pillow to sleep near Logan.

Deceit moved to help Tox get the bed ready.

“Uh… Thanks.” Tox mumbled, not looking at Deceit.

Deceit watched him. “Thank you for stitching Logan up.”

Tox nodded, watching Deceit finish fixing up the bed before going over to watch over Logan again.

Tox watched them, before getting into bed and curling up.

Hours later, Logan gave little noises, eyes opening slightly. 

Everyone else was asleep, and Logan had no clue why he was on a couch.

He sat up slightly, hissing in pain. 

Logan touched his side shakily, before laying back and staring at the ceiling. 

He was… okay.

Logan was saved?

He looked around at the people in the room, before closing his eyes.

With Deceit, Tox, and Remus…

Well, maybe he was safe tonight, too.


	105. Why Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is the perfect punching bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U!Pat!
> 
> I really liked this one oops

Logan hadn’t expected the slap in the face, but really he should have known something was coming.

Patton had been visibly agitated, ranting about something with Deceit, when he’d gotten close to Logan and-

“Why did you do that-?” Logan had asked immediately, voice slightly hoarse as a hand moved to cup his cheek. 

Patton gave a noise, and Logan felt something in the pit of his stomach when he spoke.

“You can’t feel it anyway, so why not?”

“Hmm-?”

“Remus threw the ninja star at you and you didn’t feel it, so.”

Logan tried to come up with a reasonable way to explain what he _was_ feeling.

Patton was starting to mumble about Deceit again, steadily growing louder.

Logan felt like his heart would pound out of his chest.

Patton had every right to an outlet, Logan knew that. But was that okay?

Logan touched his cheek again.

The second time, Patton shoved him into the wall.

Logan grit his teeth a bit when his back smacked into the wall, but he kept a calm composure as Patton ranted, raved, and hit him over and over.

Logan didn’t know what he was supposed to do, really. After enough hits, it definitely started to feel… something.

“I don’t like when you hit me.” Logan finally brought up after a few more of Patton’s… cathartic sessions.

Patton immediately looked offended.

“But you can’t even feel it!” He complained. “It makes me feel better! Why are you trying to take that away?”

Logan opened and closed his mouth.

He had no clue, honestly. He just knew it was sickening, he felt awful whenever Patton chose to hurt him instead of confront his feelings in healthier ways.

“I- I’m sorry.” Logan didn’t know why those words left his mouth. “I suppose since it makes you feel better…”

And so the beatings continued, and Logan felt worse.

Logan had no clue _why_ he felt bad either. Logan was now Patton’s punching bag, and while the only pain Logan felt was an unfamiliar ache every so often in his chest, it was… Unpleasant at best.

But after the first time Logan brought it up, he was sure bringing it up again would just make Patton upset, and Logan more confused as to why he hated this.

And his body continued to ache on the inside, even as painless bruises blossomed on his skin only to disappear once he put the effort into it minutes later.

Because why not?


	106. Breathing 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tox reacts to Virgil's threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm I’m gonna say it's U!Virgil to be careful

Tox listened to Thomas, to Logan and Virgil and Patton and Roman, and Remus this time, whenever a vlog was happening.

~~It wasn’t like he was lonely and wanted to pretend he was around other people, of course.~~

He just wanted to know what the problem was, what would happen with him, how everyone was treating Logan.

And learning that Virgil was threatening Logan like that caused a guttural response immediately.

Anger first, anger burning in his gut at firstly, the fact no one would let Logan speak.

Secondly, the physical threat caused Tox’s anger to fester and flare up. No one was allowed to hurt Logan, no one was allowed to…

Tox immediately started putting on his gloves, wondering what exactly he was going to do.

On one hand, maybe confronting Virgil would just make him look like a bad guy in front of the others, and he’d be another reason they feared the ‘dark’ sides, another bad part of Thomas that everyone wanted gone.

On the other hand, fuck Virgil for being so mean to Logan, honestly.

But Logan meant something to Tox, and Virgil had no right to threaten him.

So when the video was over and everyone was trying to get over what happened, Tox appeared in the mindscape’s living room and promptly grabbed Virgil’s shoulder.

“Woah- Tox-” Roman had gasped a bit, hand that was previously rubbing his head still going up to… maybe try and calm Tox down?

Patton jerked in surprise. “Toxicity, you shouldn’t-”

“Don’t you _ever_ threaten Logan again, understand me?” Tox growled, shaking Virgil slightly.

“Get off of me!” Virgil yelped. “I didn’t do anything-”

Tox let go when Logan touched his arm and told him to calm down.

“Toxin, I think everything is alright now.” Logan soothed.

Tox opened and closed his mouth, before growling. “I meant what I said. I’ll leave. But be nice to Logan already.”

He swiftly turned and walked off.

He was thankful when Roman and Logan came to his room (at separate times) later that day.

He was less thankful when he got scolded by Patton for putting his hand on Virgil like that.

Oh well.

Violent threats meant violent action sometimes.


	107. Pastries and Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remas AU where Remy owns a coffee shop and Thomas only buys the pastry in the reject pile BONUS: It’s a cat cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS I TOOK A HIATUS
> 
> Also Remy x Thomas hhh fluff, it's super fluff

Remy was a little confused the first day Thomas came in and asked about rejects.

“You want one of the rejects?”

Thomas had nodded, leaning against the counter and watching Remy. “I doubt they’re as bad as ‘rejected’ makes them sound.”

Remy had snorted and brought them out, watching silently as Thomas bought and ate the pastries.

The compliments Thomas had enthusiastically given to Remy had the owner biting back a blush.

“You know, they’re really not that good.” Remy had said once while following Thomas into the back with the kittens, watching Thomas petting them.

Thomas never did tell Remy he was allergic.

“I think they’re amazing.” Thomas had assured Remy, so maybe one day Remy decided to give him a pastry he made… just for Thomas.

Thomas hadn’t ever been given something like that, especially when it wasn’t even his birthday or Christmas, so he was understandably flustered when he had bitten into it.

Remy had felt… warm inside when Thomas’s eyes lit up, and before he could wonder what that meant, Thomas was enthusiastically saying that everyone should be eating Remy’s pastries.

Their relationship really kicked off when Thomas had to find a home for a kitten his friend had to leave when they moved, and trusted Thomas to find them a home.

Thomas understood that cats had kittens and sometimes owners just couldn’t keep the whole litter, so he scooped up the kitten left and took it to his favorite cafe.

“You- need to find them a home?” Remy asked when Thomas brought the small kitten in, gently petting its little head.

“Yeah… My friend couldn’t keep any of their cat’s litter.” Thomas explained sadly, watching Remy.

Remy sighed a bit and nodded. “Okay. I can take them.”

Thomas’s eyes lit up again, and Remy ignored the beating of his heart speeding up.

“Really??? Thank you!”

Remy grunted in surprise when Thomas hugged him tightly, hugging back.

“Y-Yeah! Um… If you want to check on them and- and stuff, I can give you my number and-”

Thomas pulled back and nodded. “Oh! Yeah, let me-”

Remy watched Thomas pull his phone out, accepting it and starting to punch his number in.

When Thomas left, and Remy still had the kitten (now named Andy) in his arms, he wondered what this was going to mean in the future.

He didn’t call them dating and going to a wedding together, only for Thomas to end up upset he didn’t get to try catching the bouquet and Remy popping the question before the person who DID catch it could.

He didn’t call them getting a dog named Logan and a snake named Roman.

He didn’t call their animal sanctuary home and getting to be on a baking show, but what he did call was the fact Remy and Thomas were never going to lose touch.

That was all he needed to know for now, though.


	108. WIPs that Probably Won't Get Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy
> 
> Idk I put them all in the same one so I didn't have chapters that were super super short

> _**Delusional**_ : Impy tells Patton it has dysphoria. A mistake.

Some shitty mobile U!Pat and Enby!Remus/Impy fic I started writing because I was salty and then it went to gorey thoughts that never happened

——

“You’re delusional.”

Impy flinched slightly when Patton spoke, blinking. “Um- What? What are you talking about, Patty?”

Patton sighed. “We all know that as parts of Thomas, we have to be men. It’s… Not right of you to keep on pushing at this. I don’t like it.”

Impy scoffed a bit. “What? You don’t like it? That’s not fair, it’s MY body and MY identity.”

“You don’t have a body.”

Impy frowned, flinching back a bit. “By saying that, you’re saying none of us-”

“That’s right!” Patton gave an exasperated noise. “We’re someone’s imagination. Maybe even maladaptive daydreaming. Your identity is a side of Thomas, and a man because that’s what Thomas is.”

Impy pursed its lips. “Then how come Roman knows Spanish? And how come I feel dysphoria?”

Patton went quiet.

“See? You can’t-”

“Dysphoria?”

Impy blinked as Patton narrowed his eyes at it.

“Yeah, bad dysphoria.” It agreed. “Sometimes I just want to…”

Patton gave a flat noise. “Then maybe you’re right. Maybe I should help you.”

Impy gave a wary look. “Help…?”

“Get rid of what causes you dysphoria.”

Impy stared at Patton for a long moment, eyes wide. It didn’t know what that meant.

> **_Sticker Book_** : Logan’s skin isn’t their skin, anymore. No, it was less than that now, just an expanse of free space for the other sides to do what they wanted with it. They wonder how long it had been since they’d been free. They wondered why Thomas did nothing.

**Tw:** Violence, abuse, stitched lips, blood, Unsympathetic/Abusive Patton, U!A!Virgil, U!A!Thomas, morally stupid Remus, and Roman is just stupid in general. Remus is also good once he stops being stupid.

I never got to morally stupid Remus and the U!A!Patton, Virgil, and Thomas was more implied since I never got to the real bad parts. Plus, Roman didn’t make it into what I DID write. Oops.

—

“You’re being way too serious.”

It hadn’t been the first time Thomas has said it, and there was no doubt in Logan’s mind at the time that it wouldn’t be the last. A large sigh escaped them, and they inclined their head a bit.

“Yes, I’m well aware you believe that. But on the matter at ha-”

Thomas frowned and cut him off.

“You’re not even going to listen to me?”

Logan gave an incredulous noise. “Well, I-”

“Thomas said you were being too serious, so you should listen to him.” Virgil sighed.

Logan blinked. “Well- I am Logic. I _am_ serious. What would you rather?”

“I think you aren’t… people enough, you know?” Thomas crossed his arms a bit. “I think you need to learn to be less… this.”

“Less… Logic?” Logan asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“Less Logan.”

Logan flinched back slightly, eyes scoping the others in the room.

Thomas watched Logan pointedly, Virgil watched them with slanted eyes, and Patton had an unreadable expression.

“Well…” Logan shook their head slightly, nervous almost. “I… I believe I will take my leave then.”

They sunk out, pretending not to notice any responses the others gave.

That had been months ago.

Now Logan lived on the floor, stickers over every expanse of their skin and closed, lips swelled around cords and unable to open, and candy sticking in their hair.

They didn’t remember what happened, too much.

They remembered waking up the next day, lips completely sewn shut, and panicking.

No one had done it, or at least Logan had no clue who had done it. No one fessed up, no one ever let them know who did it, and it wasn’t like they could ask.

> **_Just Like Him_** : **(prompted)** (tw transphobia, misgendering). Roman, after being inspired by Impy’s confidence (and long gender talks with it) goes on a path of self discovery and finds out that they too are trans (they/them pronouns)! However, Patton shames them, saying that they are just “confused” and that “Your BROTHER was a bad influence! You are a man, just like him!”. Maybe Virgil also is like, “I thought you didn’t want to be like Remus?”

I never got to any triggering stuff it’s just Impy and Roman talking

—-

“It’s okay to not be a man.” Impy had said one night, voice quiet and tired.

“Yes, I know that.” Roman sighed, stretching. “You’re not one, and that’s okay! Not every side has to _be_ a man!”

Impy glanced at Roman, before stretching and nodding slowly. “Yeah, but I mean… I saw your look when I came out and I thought I should let you know that it really is. Not just for me, but for you and the others too.”

Roman blinked in surprise, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “I-I gave a look-? Well… I didn’t…” Roman played with his hands, before frowning when he thought about his pronouns.

He… didn’t really feel right.

> **_A Cold Apartment_** : When the day’s over, Emile has stuffed animals and cartoons. And his boyfriend, of course.

:)

—

“Goodbye, Elliot!” Emile smiled as his patient stood.

Elliot rubbed their arm a bit and smiled slightly. “Uh, yeah… ”

Emile watched Elliot leave, before sighing softly and standing.

There really wasn’t anything left for Emile at work, so he started his trek back to his apartment.

“Bye guys.” He called to the stuffed animals he was leaving.

It was pretty cold outside, so he pushed his collar up around his neck and powerwalked the entire way to his apartment.

“J-Jeeze-” He yelped when he nearly tripped on the sidewalk.

“Come on Emile, just be careful.” He mumbled, carefully getting onto the sidewalk and hurrying home.

Emile knew not to knock on the door, even if Remy was there, so he unlocked it and went inside.

“Remy?”

Remy looked up from his spot on the couch, smiling. “Emile, you’re home.” He sipped his drink. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“Uh… yeah.” Emile moved to the kitchen. “Do I have anything to eat tonight?”

“You can eat the lasagna in the freezer.”

Emile nodded and grabbed the lasagna, prepping it before popping it into the microwave.

“I’m gonna put on the Brave Little Toaster, okay?”

Remy nodded, shifting and curling up in the corner of the couch.

Emile moved around the apartment, setting up some stuffed animals before curling up onto the couch with Remy.

He slowly moved closer to Remy, before cuddling with the other.

“Careful babes.”

Emile curled up a bit and let Remy hold him, before sniffing a bit.

“Elliott’s going to have another session next week…”

“I told you they’d keep coming.”

Emile glanced up at Remy, before looking down. “I wish you could meet them.”

“… you know why I can’t…”

Emile sighed, rubbing his eyes when they teared up.

“Hey, shh babes. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Emile shuddered a bit, before moving to give Remy a kiss.

Remy smiled softly, reassuringly, and gently holding onto Emile.

“… I’m cold…”

Remy patted Emile. “Grab the blanket.”

Emile moved and grabbed his blanket, before laying back with Remy.

“Hey, your dinner.”

Emile grumbled and stood, taking the blanket with him as he moved to grab his food.

Remy watched Emile start to eat, before sipping at his never-ending tea. “When you finish up, I think you need a nap.”

“Hhhh… yeah.” Emile agreed. “Today’s been tiring.”

Remy nodded and stood up, going over to stand with Emile. “Just remember to take care of yourself, I don’t want to have to remind you of things like this…”

“But it’s great when you do! You take good care of me.” Emile smiled at Remy, who looked hesitant.

“I… Yeah.” Remy’s lips pursed, and he adjusted his sunglasses.

“I love you.”

Remy swallowed. “I… I love you too. I think you should find some friends.”

Emile blinked. “But we’re all we need, right? I mean, I’m happy with you.”

Remy shook his head slightly. “And I’m happy with you, but…”

“It’s okay! Look, I’m done eating, so I’m going to nap!” Emile gave a wave of his hand and smiled warmly at Remy.

Remy swallowed. “Well. It’s late anyways so might as well just sleep for the night.”

“Oh, okay.”

Remy slowly followed Emile, watching the other get in bed. He moved to lay with Emile, holding onto him and frowning deeply.

“I really think you should make some friends. It’s been a while since we’ve moved here, right?”

Emile sighed. “Remy… I’m not great at meeting people. I can’t be friends with my patients, and you know I don’t go out and meet strangers…”

Remy thought for a long moment.

“Please.”

Emile hesitated largely. “… fine. Okay.”

Remy smiled and nodded, eyes shutting.

The next day, Emile woke up pretty early.

“Do you want to go out today?” Remy was almost immediately asking.

Emile groaned and looked at the ceiling, before nodding. “If you come with.”

Remy hesitated largely. “I… Fine, yeah.”

Emile smiled and sat up, before moving to get dressed and ready for the day.

Remy sipped at his tea, before standing too. “Alright…”

Remy idled at the door, nervous. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, really.

“Alright, let’s go!” Emile moved to the door and opened it, as Remy nodded slightly and moved outside.

“Maybe… we shouldn’t, uh…”

“It’s okay Remy, we haven’t gone out together in a long time.”

Remy winced. “Yeah, for a _reason_.”

Emile frowned. “Well… I want to go out with you.” He rubbed his hands, before staring down the stairs.

Remy sighed and followed, looking around.

“Where do you want to go Remy?”

“Please-” Remy mumbled, hesitating. “I… I don’t know, the cafe.”

Emile raised a brow, before taking Remy’s hand and starting to walk with him to the cafe.

Remy gave a nervous noise, before giving a yelp when Emile bumped into someone since he was looking back at Remy.

“O-Oh, I’m so sorry!” Emile dropped Remy’s hand. “I was paying attention to-”

The stranger blinked in confusion when Emile pointed behind him.

Emile looked confused when he noticed that Remy was gone, before quickly thinking up a lie.

“I uh, thought I saw a cat and-”

“Oh no!” The stranger shook his head. “I’m sorry for running into you, was paying attention to my phone. Are you okay?”

Emile blinked and nodded. “Um.. I’m Emile.”

“Oh! I’m um, I’m Thomas…!”

Emile smiled a bit. “I like your name.”

Remy was hiding behind the closest bush now, lifting his head a

Emile snapped to look at Remy, giving a noise of surprise and worry.

“Wh-What? Are you okay?” Thomas asked, looking concerned.

“H-” Emile struggled a bit. “Sorry, I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye…”

Thomas looked concerned still, but nodded. “Okay… Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Um- yeah.” Emile watched Thomas start to leave, before he stopped.

“Uh… Do you want my number?”

Emile’s eyebrows rose, before he nodded a bit. “Uh, sure.”

Remy watched the two exchange numbers, before Emile was going over to him when Thomas was far away enough.

Remy stared at Emile.

“I told you that I can’t go with you out, I-”

Emile slumped a bit. “Maybe we should just go home.”

Remy watched Emile, before nodding. “Yeah.”

The next day, Emile started texting Thomas.

Remy watched Emile

> **_Unnamed Familial Roceit_** : (prompted) Sequel to that one where Virgil abused Roman and Patton was like well it's fair. / Could you possibly do familial Roceit based off the u!Virgil post you just did? Like Deceit just going full mama bear on Virgil and Patton and maybe even Remus stepping in and taking care of Roman as well? 

Abusive Virgil and U!Patton ofc

—

Deceit’s eyebrows furrowed as Roman _lied_ to him, said that he was okay.

No, Roman wasn’t.

“What’s wrong?”

Roman hesitated largely, eyes widening a bit, before he slumped. “I’m being dumb, I shouldn’t really…”

“Doubtful. I’m here to listen.”

Roman looked Deceit over, before holding himself. “It’s just… Virgil has gotten _meaner_ but Patton says that it’s fair. I think it’s starting to teeter toward the unfair side though…”

Deceit’s expression hardened. “What do you mean?"

> **_Something About Sunshine_** : Was gonna make that one where Virgil got hanahaki for Remus into a full thing. Virgil gets hanahaki for Remus, and uses it against Roman to get him to give his brother to Virgil. 

I wanna try finishing this tho and making it a full story! I’m just -weary-

—

Remus was confused when Roman announced he was moving.

“Moving? Where?”

“Well… Back into my room.” Roman said. Closer to Virgil, and closer to Roman if anything _bad_ were to happen, right?

Remus’s eyes brightened, and Roman felt awful.

Why had he waited so long to invite Remus back? And should he invite Deceit? It wasn’t fair that Deceit was left behind.

“What about Deceit?”

Think of the devil.

“He can move in with the light sides too! Move his whole room over.”

Remus looked relaxed, happy. “Thank you, Roo…”

Roman felt sick.

When Remus and Deceit were both settled into the light sides, he moved to talk to Virgil again.

“Did you move Remus?” Virgil asked, looking up from his book and coughing up more black and green petals.

Roman looked disgusted. “Yes…”

Virgil smiled. “Good boy.”

“Shut your dirty mouth.”

Virgil quirked a brow, before standing. “We’re doing this to save Thomas. _You’re_ doing this for Thomas.”

Roman faltered. “I… I know…”

“Can you get Remus here?”

Roman stared at the floor. “I’ll… I’ll tell him you want to see him.”

Virgil grinned wider. “Good boy.”

Roman shuddered, and left the room quickly.

> **_Upstairs, Downstairs_** : Thomas and Patton live in the apartment right above Logan and Remy. Logan and Remy hear some things, and while befriending Thomas, get more and more suspicious. Human AU.

I was so excited for this but then I died hduibfdwhs s orry

 **Tw:** Abuse, Unsympathetic/Abusive Patton.

—

The first time Thomas’s downstairs neighbours bring up abuse, it gives Thomas a heart attack.

Remy’s first, sipping at a delicious Starbucks tea, giving Thomas one that he brought for the other.

Thomas gratefully accepted it, thanking him happily and drinking through the straw, before he had trouble keeping it from being coughed out of his body when Remy spoke.

“So, you know that lady in the news recently? Heard she was killed by her husband. Abusive bastard was roughing her up for a while.”

Thomas swallowed and blinked, eyes casting away a bit. “I- yeah, I heard…”

Remy turned his head slightly toward Thomas, before looking over at Logan and Patton, talking- a distraction so Thomas and Patton could talk without Thomas’s significant other butting in and shutting Remy up.

“It’s dangerous to stay in situations like that. I always want to help.”

Thomas watched Remy’s hand tighten around the cup, saw it slightly crumple, saw his tea lift itself up the straw a bit.

“I… Yeah, I’d want to help too…”

“Would you get help?”

Their eyes met (maybe? Thomas couldn’t see through Remys’s sunglasses) before Thomas’s eyes quickly averted.

Thomas gave an awkward laugh, tight lipped smile on his face. “That- yeah, but I don’t wanna think about that. Why don’t we talk about something else.”

“You know-”

Remy and Thomas looked over when Patton stepped into their conversation, Logan moving close to Remy and eyeing the place slightly.

“I think Thomas and I are going to go to the store. We’ll see you guys later?” Patton said, smile sickly sweet.

Logan exhaled through his nose. “Alright. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

While it almost sounded like it was to everyone, Thomas got the sense it was to him when Logan gave him a lingering look.

Patton was upset and pissy the rest of the day, and Thomas spent the entire time trying to make him happy.

Thomas felt offended the first time Logan brought it up. He knew that Logan was trying to help, but why couldn’t he be helping someone who actually needed it?

With a bruise marring the side of Thomas’s face, Logan had given him a pamphlet on how to get out of abusive situations, something Thomas didn’t need.

Patton had opened the bedroom door hard, yelling at Thomas while Thomas was going out of the bedroom, and the door collided with his face. Patton had even been nice enough to forget whatever it was that Thomas had done to take care of his face.

“Maybe it was karma.” Patton had added quietly though.

Thomas agreed.

Maybe it was what he’d deserved.

And after that, after how the two had handled it, Logan had the nerve to give him a pamphlet on abuse.

“I’m not being abused.”

Logan’s lips pursed slightly.

> **_Whatever Makes You Happy_** : **(prompted)** Deceit often says to Thomas ‘whatever makes you happy, it is yours’. Takes Thomas a while to realize that’s Dee’s way of saying 'I love you’, and takes less time for him to then tell Dee that he makes him happy.

Thomceit that’s TOO SHORT

—

“Whatever makes you happy, it is yours.”

It’s a soft sentence Thomas has gotten used to hearing from Deceit.

The snake like side would say it quietly usually, a gloved hand touching Thomas’s gently.

And Thomas, as dense as he was, never understood what he meant.

Deceit would get sad smiles when he left the other, wondering how his manifestor, his host, was so oblivious.

But as long as he was happy, it was alright, he supposed.


	109. Shaky Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Day 1: Shaky Hands  
> Whumpee: Andy Sanders (Shorts Anxiety)
> 
> Warnings: Unsympathetic!Thomas, ambiguous abuse.
> 
> Words: 321

Andy’s hands were shaking.

Panic attack, he tried to remind himself. It was just a panic attack, and he had to calm down.

Thomas looked at him quietly, waiting maybe?

Andy’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

“You shouldn’t be here anymore.” Thomas reminded him, and Andy’s hands shook more.

“I-I know, I know, you replaced me- You replaced me with V-Virgil, and-”

“Of course I did, you’re weak and made me panic more than Virgil has…”

Andy didn’t have the energy to argue, to say that the only one who truly changed was Thomas.

Thomas was worse, Thomas never hurt Andy before this, Thomas-

Thomas killed Andy.

Andy’s mind went blank, before he tried to breathe again.

“What are you going to do with me now?” Andy asked, hands trying to grasp onto something, trying to find something to keep him grounded.

Thomas moved closer to Andy, and his hands shook more.

“I’m not a bad person.” Thomas started, slowly, and Andy couldn’t beg to differ. Not yet.

“My sides are all important, and I’d never hurt a _real_ person…”

Andy’s breathing went quicker, his eyes tearing up.

His hands continued to shake.

“Maybe you can help with that.”

Andy’s stomach flipped, blanking out completely when Thomas grabbed onto him.

The next day, Andy found his hands still wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Hand tremors?” Logan had offered unhelpfully.

But Andy supposed he was right.

No matter what Andy did, his hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

He didn’t care when Roman lightly made fun of it, knowing Roman didn’t mean anything by it.

He didn’t care when Logan tried to give reassurances that it was okay, knowing it wasn’t.

He didn’t care when Patton tried to give him ways to make it stop, they wouldn’t work.

He didn’t care when Virgil made fun of it, he knew Virgil _meant_ that.

And Andy didn’t care when Thomas continued to hurt him.

He wasn’t real.

He wasn’t.


	110. Rominois Snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has A Heist With Markiplier spoilers and it's just a snippets from an idea I had that I will try very hard to actually write.
> 
> It's a crossover between Sanders Sides and A Heist, and this is a snippet about Roman getting a crush.
> 
> This has SPOILERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PLS PLS PLS
> 
> It was supposed to be a drabble and I kinda forced myself to calm down and not just write the entire story from the middle.

Thomas should be screaming.

Deceit knew they’d seen Mark ~~die~~ before and he knows by _now_ that yes, Mark will be back.

But he was kind of put off by the event. Mark had just been crushed. It was… more than a little terrifying. More than a little.

So trusting Mark to fix the car was a bad idea, understood. There’d be a newcomer right?

“Hey, was that you screaming?”

Thomas looked up at the person who just walked in and god, just the cadence of his voice was sending Roman to swoon.

“Uh-” Thomas managed to say, before the stranger was cutting him off. He knew it was because he had been too quiet, hadn’t been heard.

“My turn my turn my turn-” Roman was chanting a bit.

“Your turn?” Patton asked, tilting his head.

Deceit understood immediately.

“A crush.”

“No need to be afraid. I showed that boulder who’s boss.”

Roman made Thomas’s heart thump hard in his chest, as the red prince leaned forward and stared at the adventuring stranger.

And then the stranger saw the box.

Virgil immediately went into panic mode as the adventurer’s beautiful, strong, weathered hands touched the-

Virgil glared at Roman a bit to get his gay thoughts to stop.

He was trying to panic about the box, not about gay! Too much panicking at one moment was too confusing for the anxious side.

“You didn’t steal this, did you?”

Virgil white screened.

“S-Steal-? Of course not!” 

Deceit squeezed Thomas’s shoulder as he lied.

The adventurer smiled a bit and nodded. “Yeah, no way! I know a fellow adventurer when I see one!”

Roman swooned.

“Well, I better figure out where this belongs and take it back there.”

“Yeah, y- we wouldn’t want it missing from where it’s supposed to be-!” Thomas tried.

The adventurer smiled wider.

Roman started hopping a bit. “I call him-”

Remus pouted. “Oh Roman. We don’t even know his name!”

“Did Yancy ever tell us _his_ name?” Roman retorted.

Remus crossed his arms. “You made fun of me for falling for Yancy so I’ll make fun of you!”

“You could accompany me if you want?”

Roman disregarded Remus immediately, grabbing Thomas’s shoulders and shaking him. “YES YES YES!”

Logan finally spoke up. “How do we know he’s safe? Isn’t there at least one run that we did with Yancy where we ended up being killed?”

“That was YOUR fault for wanting to go down all the paths!” Remus immediately blazed.

Deceit snorted and covered his mouth.

“Well, we have to if we want to… figure out what’s going on.” Logan gestured a bit.

“Well, I don’t feel like dying, and as the adventurer said, he lost someone to a boulder. That boulder is still out there, and didn’t we _just_ lose Mark to it?” Deceit spoke.

Roman ended up shaking him too.

“See!”

Virgil shook his head quickly. “If you think we’re not going with the adventurer you’re dead wrong Logan, it’s enclosed and we have no clue where the exit is, and that boulder is still out there, and Mark is DEAD AGAIN!” 

Remus frowned and gently touched Virgil’s arm. “Hey, deep breaths.”

“Usually people say something by now…” The adventurer tried to call Thomas’s attention.

Thomas opened and closed his mouth a bit. “Oh- uh, yeah- yeah, we- I’ll go with you.”

Logan stared at Thomas with wide eyes.

“Okay, that box-” Patton pointed at it. “Is really messing with us, I think.”

“Oh, great, that’s awesome!” 

“Oh he likes you, Thomas!!!” Roman cheered.

“It’s not every day you meet someone who’s willing to face certain death on a daily basis.”

Deceit squinted.

“… is he talking about himself? Is he hyping himself up to you-”

Roman leaned on Thomas, staring at the adventurer with practical heart eyes. “He deserves it.”

Logan facepalmed as Thomas and the adventurer spoke, sitting down. “For the code, for the code…”

“Don’t look into its eyes for too long.” Virgil repeated the adventurer’s words back to Thomas, and he quickly nodded, tilting the monkey so he wasn’t looking.

Thomas followed the adventurer, listening to him hype himself up a bit more as Roman drank in everything he said.

“The name’s Illinois. Pleasure to meet me.”

Roman nodded. “Oh, yeah. Definitely pleasure to meet him.”

“Oh my god.” Deceit blanched.

“And I know what you’re thinking.” A wink. “Yes, I am single.”

“Oh look, you have a chance.” Patton smiled at Roman.

“But I’m married to the job, and my associates never last long so best not to get attached.”

Remus patted Roman’s arm.

“Tough luck.” 

Roman pouted. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe we can entice him with the adventure of a brand new universe once we find our way back to Thomas’s!”

“Let’s keep hoping.” Remus said, nodding a bit.

Deceit sighed. 

“This box is too much trouble.” He grumbled.


End file.
